My Angel
by slotat071
Summary: Takes place after the final season of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager. Will love last among two characters who used to date each other? Please read and review! :)
1. Confusing Thoughts

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! I do not own anything in The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Thank you!**

_Grace's thoughts are in italics and Ricky's are in bold._

_I sat there looking up at the sky, wondering if I made the right decision. I asked God if I made the right choice by letting Jack go. I loved him. I __really __did. He was my first everything as far as romantic relationships go. I thought he really loved me too but he cheated on me so many times. I just couldn't take it anymore. Plus we're going to different colleges so it would be hard to stay together. Why did God make my love life so hard? I don't like feeling like this but I can't help it. I'm only 19 and I feel like I've been through more drama than someone my mom's age. However my mom has been through a lot. I admire her strength every day. I still can't believe she married George again. I guess they loved each other more than I thought. Maybe that's a sign that I should get back with one of my exes? I mean, if it worked for mom, why wouldn't it work for me? Grant and I had a lot in common. Then again, I feel like he used our similarities to just sleep with me. There's Daniel but he said I was too immature for him. He's probably going to start a career soon anyway. How would that work? I'm almost a freshmen in college. I just don't know what to do. What about.. oh gosh… Ricky? I was really in love with him. In fact, I think I loved him more than Jack at one point. His smile, hair, eyes, and … get a grip Grace! He has a kid with my step sister! There's no way that would work! Plus he's slept with so many other girls. But I did forgive him for that when I "dated" him. I need to go to sleep cause it's 1 am. Ugh. I really don't want to go to church tomorrow but I need to. Please God help me! Good night!_

**Finally John is asleep. What a long day. I still can't believe Amy's gone. How could she have just left me like that? I told her I loved her. I guess it wasn't enough. Women… You'd think I'd know everything there is to know about them by now. Man, love is hard. Every girl I've been with, I'd either just use to get some or to just talk to so I could feel better about my insecurities. When will I grow up? Then again, I have grown up a lot in the past year. I'm a great father, no one of the best fathers! I just don't get why I have everything I want except the only thing that matters to me which is a real relationship. The closest I ever got to a real one was when I was with Amy. Then again, we did argue a lot so I guess it wasn't that real. It was pretty artificial cause I think she only used me for John. How dare she just leave us like that? Then again, John kind of trapped her throughout her entire high school career. Now she finally has the opportunity to live her life how she wants. I can't just take that away from her. She does deserve it and besides, I really love John with all my heart. And Adrienne. I thought she was the one for a while but she was right. We were really only bed buddies. I feel awful for taking advantage of her for so long. At least she's happy now with Omar. He seems like a really great guy. So many thoughts in my head, it's hard to straighten them all out sometimes. Now that I think about it, the one person who pushed me to be the man I am today was the one I should have stayed closer to. Grace Bowman. That girl really encouraged me to step up to the plate to be a better person. Every time we talked, I wouldn't have a worry in the world. There's something magical about her that made me just seem more humble and calm. Maybe it's that whole God thing. Even though she's been through a lot of stuff, she's always kept her faith. I wonder what's she's been up to. I wonder if she could be… No who am I kidding? She knows I'm not good enough for her. Plus she's going to start college soon. I just don't know. Oh dang! It's already 2 am. I need to go to bed so I can take John to the park tomorrow. I think I'll just sleep on the couch. Zzzzz… **

**Let me know what you think! I plan on writing more this weekend! Thank you! :)**


	2. The Park

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please R&R! Thank you ****Jyoti**** for reviewing the first chapter! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! **

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

_So church was interesting this morning. Not because of what Reverend Stone talked about but because of how Jack stared at me. What is up with him? Maybe I should ask Adrienne? Why not? Mom said lunch will be ready in an hour._

"_Hey Adrienne. I hope I'm not bothering you."_

"Hey Grace. Of course you're not bothering me. I just got out of the shower. What's up?"

"_Oh gosh! Sorry I caught you getting out of the shower!"_

"Don't worry about it. Did you need something?"

"_Yeah. So Jack was giving me a weird look at church this morning."_

"Yeaaah. So? Why is that a problem?"

"_I don't know. He looked upset."_

"I thought you broke up with him."

"_Yeah. But.."_

"But nothing. Grace, you're going to college this fall. You're going to meet way better guys than Jack. I found the love of my life in college. I know you will too! You're a sweet girl that any guy would be lucky to have."

"_Thanks Adrienne. But what if Jack was the love of my life? Or what if someone else is?"_

"I can't answer that question for you Grace. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. I thought Ricky was the love of my life but I was so wrong. I'm so glad I found Omar."

"_I know you are. I'm really happy for you two! I prayed about it last night and for some reason I did think about… Ricky."_

"What do you mean by you thought about Ricky?"

"_It's… nothing. He just came to my mind when I thought about my other exes. We never really dated anyway."_

"Okaaay. Whatever you say. How's your family doing?"

"_Oh. They're doing fine. It is a little strange having George as a step-dad. He's nothing like my dad was. At least he has a good sense of humor."_

"I guess he is kind of funny. I know you still miss your dad. I bet he's really proud of you. I am anyway."

"_Aww! Thanks Adrienne. What are you proud of me for?"_

"You know. For graduating high school without getting pregnant."

"_Ha ha. Very funny. I could have gotten pregnant. Thank God I didn't."_

"I know. But seriously, I'm proud of you for being there for me and our other friends. You are really strong Grace and I don't think we could have done a whole lot without your love and support. I truly mean that."

"_That means a lot to me Adrienne. Thank you so much! I really appreciate your love and support too. Thank you for your advice."_

"You don't have to thank me. I know my advice is helpful."

"_Ha ha ha. I'll talk to you later. Lunch is almost ready."_

"All right. Omar should be back soon with some chicken. Talk to you later!"

"_Bye Adrienne!"_

"**All right John. Ready to go to the park? What the? Oh great. It's Amy. Hello?"**

"Hi Ricky. I know it's been a month since I've talked to you. How is everything?"

"**Yeah it has been a month. John is doing great."**

"That's awesome! I miss him. How are you doing? Are you seeing anyone?"

"**Yeah. I think he misses you too. I've been all right. I'm not seeing anyone. Why do you care?"**

"I was just wondering. I don't want anyone to take the place of me as John's mom, you know?"

"**I know. You won't to worry about that. When are you coming to see him? How's Hudson and New York?"**

"I'm going to see him at the end of the month. It's amazing! I love it! Everyone here is just great! It's not the same as home but I like it a lot."

"**Sounds good! We're getting ready to go to the park. I'm happy for you Amy. I really am."**

"That sounds like fun! He loves the park. Thank you Ricky. I also wanted to apologize for not getting married to you."

"**Yeah he does. Don't apologize Amy. You did what you wanted to do. I'm glad you're living your dream finally."**

"You deserve an apology. I have to admit, there's not a day that goes by where I wish I could take back that stupid night at band camp."

"**If I deserve an apology from you, then you deserve one from me. I'm sorry about that night at band camp too, Amy but we can't live in the past. We just can't. We have to deal with our lives how they are now. Besides, maybe it all happened for the better."**

"How could it have happened for the better? We didn't want it to happen."

"**That's true but if it didn't happen, I would be stuck in the same circle that I was when I started high school. Becoming a father has made me a lot more responsible. I don't loosely have sex anymore with as many girls as I can. I know how much more valuable life is now because of John. I finally feel like my life has purpose because of our son." **

"Oh Ricky! That makes me so happy to hear you say that! Thank you for everything! I can't wait to see him! I gotta go to an orientation thing so I'll see you and John soon!"

"**You're welcome. See you soon. Bye Amy. Let's go John." **

"_Thanks for lunch mom! I'm going to the park for a run."_

"You're welcome honey. All right. Do you have sunscreen? I don't want you to get burned."

"_Yes I have sunscreen. I'll see you later!"_

"Ok. Have fun!"

20 minutes later

_Wow. It sure is hot today. Maybe I should have went running tonight. It's ok. At least there's a lot of cute guys here. But they all have girlfriends. Go figure. Time to go up the small hill that leads to the fountain again. Here we go! Whew. I did it. Thank you Jesus! Wait a minute. Is that? Ricky? What is he doing here? With John? Should I say hi to him? I haven't seen him since graduation. It couldn't hurt._

"**Catch the Frisbee John!"**

"I caught it Daddy!"

"**Yeah! Good job!"**

"_Hi Ricky!"_

"**Grace? What are you doing here? How are you?"**

"_I was just taking a run. I have been running a lot lately. I helps clear my mind. How are you?"_

"**I wish I had time to run. Go get it John!"**

"Yay! Go Frisbee! Go!"

"_Ha ha. He's grown a lot. You could run if you had a babysitter."_

"**Yeah but I'd rather save my money for school and a nicer car. Plus I love spending time with John."**

"_Aren't your parents paying for your college?"_

"**They are but it's a good idea to save money just in case they can't pay for it."**

"_You're right. I'm glad my dad left enough money for me to go to college for four years. I hope my mom and George can afford for me to go to medical school."_

"**You still want to be a doctor?"**

"_Of course I do! I love learning about the human body and how it works."_

"**Yeah. I'm afraid I know more than I should about the female body."**

"_Ha ha ha ha! You're so funny Ricky!"_

"**I try. So how's Jack?"**

"_Oh. We broke up."_

"**That doesn't surprise me. I told you a few years ago that you could do better. You should have listened to me."**

"_What makes you an expert on Jack anyway?"_

"**I used to be Jack. Don't you remember? I would sleep around with a bunch of girls and then go back to Adrienne. He did the exact same thing. He slept with several girls and then kept going back to you."**

"_Wow. I guess you're right. I guess I've always seen the good in you and ignored the bad."_

"**Did you do that because I got Amy pregnant?"**

"_Of course not! I think I did it because I was more naïve than I am now. I didn't know how many girls you slept with when you were with Adrienne. But I also saw the good in you because you were willing to change. Jack wasn't. All he ever really talked about with me was sex."_

"**I understand. I never really got the chance to thank you."**

"_Thank me for what?"_

"**For helping me to change. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here with John."**

"_I didn't change you Ricky. You changed yourself. You're welcome for the encouragement! How's Amy doing?"_

"**She's doing really well. She's loving her school and New York. I'm sure she couldn't have asked for anything better."**

"_I'm glad to hear that! I'm so excited to go to college!"_

"**You're going to love it! You have so much more free time!"**

"_I know. That's what I'm looking forward to! Since we haven't seen each other in a long time, do you want to hang out tonight?"_

"**Umm… Sure. I don't have to work tonight since Leo hired some new employees today at the butcher shop. Do you want to come over to my place around eight?"**

"_That sounds great! I'll see you and John then!"_

"**All right. See ya later Grace!"**

"_Bye Ricky!"_

_Finally I get to do something fun! I feel like I've been just doing stuff by myself the entire summer. When I say fun, I don't mean anything sexual. Ricky is just an old friend. And I'm sure he will always be a good friend._

**Wow. This will be the first time I will have a girl in my apartment since Amy left. I'm a little nervous but I know everything will be ok. It will be just like old times! Grace and I have always been great friends! I just hope I'm not tempted to do anything I shouldn't do.**

**Let me know what you think of chapter two! Thank you! **


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

_Tonight is going to be amazing! I'm so excited to catch up with Ricky! I hope George doesn't get upset if Mom tells him where I'm going. She probably won't. Until tomorrow anyway since he's at the baseball game with Tom. My make up looks great so I'll go! It's 7:45 anyway._

**All right. I can do this. John is watching a movie in his room. Everything's going to be fine. It's just Grace. But she's not a virgin anymore. Don't go there Ricky. I can't have those terrible thoughts. I can't even kiss her. She's so beautiful! Her golden locks, lovely green eyes, pink lips, and her great… No! She's just a friend and that's all she'll ever be. ***Knock knock* **That must be her.**

"_Hi Ricky."_

"**Hi Grace. Come on in."**

"_Your apartment looks great!"_

"**Thanks. I defiantly have a lot more space since Amy moved out. Do you want a drink?"**

"_Sure. Lemonade's fine."_

"**Coming right up."**

_I wonder what we're going to talk about. I guess we'll see._

"**Here you go."**

"_Thank you. This is good."_

"**Thanks. I made it myself. So what do you want to do?"**

"_We could talk for awhile and play a game if you want."_

"**Or we could bake cookies again."**

"_I forgot we did that a few years back."_

"**Yeah. Those were some good times. Until your mom…"**

"_Ha ha. I think that was the first time we kissed."_

"**Uhhh…It was the second time. The first time we kissed was on that bench at school after your cheer practice."**

"_Hmmm… I guess you're right. Why are we talking about this?"_

"**I don't know. You started it."**

"_Sorry. So are you excited to go back to school?"_

"**Yeah. I'm excited to get some more classes out of the way. I'm one step closer to becoming a therapist."**

"_That's really great Ricky! I bet you'll be a great one someday!"_

"**Yeah. I have been through a lot of crazy stuff."**

"_I know. I think it's made you stronger."_

"**Stronger. You think so?"**

"_I know so. Look at everything you've accomplished!"_

"**You're right. The one thing I think I've failed at is having a real relationship."**

"_A real relationship, with whom?"_

"**With Amy, with God, with my father. My biological father. Every now and then I think about the awful things he did to me."**

"_I'm so sorry about your father Ricky. You can't change the past. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You also can't help the fact that Amy left. It's what she wanted. As far as God goes… He loves you no matter what. It's never too late to have a real relationship with Him." _

"**Do you know how many times I've heard that about my dad? I know I did nothing wrong but… My dad just makes me sick. I hate him. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. I know what Amy wanted. I'm happy for her. But why would God choose me to go through all this stuff?"**

"_Because He knew you'd be strong enough to handle it. He knows you better than anyone ever will. Don't hate your dad. Being bitter about him isn't going to make your life any easier."_

"**I'll try. I just don't understand why God doesn't give everyone equal lives."**

"_It's because God gave us free will. He doesn't want us all to be the same. Life would be boring if we all the same lives Ricky."_

"**That's true. I knew your faith was always really strong. Stronger than mine will ever be."**

"_It wasn't strong when my dad died. But when you got me out of that car, it slowly started to grow stronger again."_

"**I'm glad to hear that. I don't know a lot about it, but I'm happy to help. Your dad wanted you to go to his funeral."**

"_I know. I miss him a lot. I feel like I took him for granted."_

"**I guess that's why they say you don't what you have until it's gone. I know what that's like."**

"_Yeah. It was just his time. You know what it's like to take someone for granted because of Amy leaving?"_

"**No. Not because of Amy."**

"_Adrian?"_

"**No. I don't know how to say this. But… it's you Grace."**

"_Me? What are you talking about? You haven't lost me."_

"**Yeah I did. I lost you because I cheated on you with Adrian."**

"_Oh Ricky… That was years ago. I forgive you for that."_

"**Thanks. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if, our relationship lasted longer."**

"_Really? I do too."_

"**You do? I thought you only liked me as a friend."**

"_No. I must tell you that… I loved you more than Jack when we were together."_

"**Are you serious?"**

"_Yes. When I told you I was in love with you, I meant it. I love everything about you Ricky. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes, and your personality."_

"**I thought I wasn't good enough for you."**

"_That thought never crossed my mind. You just kept telling me that because I think you were afraid."_

"**Afraid of what?"**

"_To fall in love. That's another reason why Amy broke up with you. She told you that you weren't in love with her."_

"**How do you know that?"**

"_It was pretty obvious when you two were together. I could tell that you felt miserable inside every time I saw you with Amy. Even when you proposed to her, it didn't feel right."_

"**How can you say that? I may have not been in love with her but I loved her. I really did Grace!"**

"_Calm down Ricky. I'm not criticizing you. I'm just telling you what I think. Plus George talks about you a lot with my mom."_

"**Oh yeah. I forgot about George for a second. Do you think I ever will fall in love?"**

"_If you really want to, I think you can do it. Maybe with someone you didn't expect."_

"**You mean someone like you?"**

"_Oh…. I don't know Ricky."_

"**Do you still have feelings for me?"**

"_Why… why would you say that?"_

"**Your cheeks are really red and you're a little nervous."**

"_I'm sorry."_

"**How about we play a game."**

"_What kind of-" _

Ricky moved Grace's hair out of her face and he put his lips on hers. He kissed her for a few seconds and then let go.

"**It's called the kissing game."**

"_Uhh… Do you still have feelings for me?"_

"**Maybe. Maybe we should keep making out to see."**

"_I don't know Ricky. I thought we were going to catch up some more."_

"**We've been catching up all night. I want to kiss you Grace."**

"_Ok. I want to kiss you too!"_

Grace and Ricky made out on the couch for about fifteen minutes. Ricky put his hands on Grace's back as she put her hands around his neck while their mouths stayed together. John came in the room.

"**Look who's here. I think it's John's bed time. I'll be right back."**

"_Uhh…I can go. If you want." _

"**No. Stay the night. I don't mind."**

"_Really? I'll let my mom know."_

"**Sounds good. Let's go to bed John."**

**Holy crap! Did I just make out with my ****friend**** Grace Bowman? Wow. I forgot how good she was at kissing. I guess she learned a thing or two from Jack. Ha ha. I wonder if she'll want to do anything more than that. No, no, no. That's not me anymore. I'm a better man now.**

_Should I let Mom know? I'm 19 for crying out loud. Why does she need to know where I am? I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll say no. I don't need to tell her. Wait a minute… Did Ricky and I just make out on the couch? For fifteen minutes? I can't believe this. I wonder if he wants to… No, no , no. I'm not __that__ girl anymore. I can have a relationship with a guy without sleeping with him. Besides, God doesn't want me to do that…. Oh wow._

"_Ricky… Why did you take your shirt off?"_

"**It's a little hot in here. I always sleep with my shirt off in the summer. Now, where were we?"**

"_Hang on a minute Ricky. Do you really have feelings for me?"_

"**Ok. Here's the thing Grace. I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted to kiss you because you're a really good kisser."**

"_Really?"_

"**Yeah. You're in the top three girls that I've made out with."**

"_Oh. Who are your other two?"_

"**Amy and Adrian. But you're number one."**

"_Yeah right. You're such a jerk!"_

"**I thought I was good enough for you."**

"_Ha ha ha ha! I'm kidding. Do you want to start over?"_

"**I guess we could give it another shot. We do have a lot in common."**

"_Like what?"_

"**Let's see… We both lost our dads in a way, we went to the same high school, we have the same friends, we're both in college, we like helping others, and we're both experienced."**

"_Experienced in…?"_

"**You're still a little naïve. It's cute. You know. Sex."**

"…_. Oh… Yeah. Thanks…You know I don't want to have sex again until I'm married, right?"_

"**I thought you would say that. After having John, I don't think I want to have sex again until I'm married either. Having two kids? I don't know how people do it."**

"_Most people have stable jobs and are married when they have kids. That doesn't mean that you're a bad father because you aren't like most people."_

"**Thanks Grace. I know. It's just hard being a single Dad. I thought Amy and I were really going to be great parents together."**

"_But you don't love her. I believe children deserve two parents who love each other more than their children."_

"**What? How could a parent love their spouse more than their own kid?"**

"_That's what happens when you fall in love. You just love that person more than anyone else. Except God of course. I really thought Jack was the right guy for me."_

"**I guess that's hard for me to understand because my parents never loved each other. My foster parents love each other a lot though. Talking about our exes isn't going to help our relationship."**

"_You're right. I never thought I would have a second chance with you."_

"**Because of John?"**

"_Yeah. And Amy. I'm not going to lie. I was a little jealous of her."_

"**Why do you say that?"**

"_There's just something about you Ricky that makes me very happy. I feel like I can talk to you about almost anything because you've been through so much in your life."_

"**Wow. I didn't know you cared about me like that. No one has ever said that to me. Thank you Grace."**

"_You're welcome. Do you feel the same about me?"_

"**You know what. I think I do. You do help me to forget about all the terrible things that have happened to me. I really appreciate it."**

"_That's what I'm here for. I'm getting tired."_

"**Me too. It's like after midnight already."**

"_Do you want to sleep in your room? I can sleep on the couch."_

"**No. We both can sleep in my room. I miss having someone sleep next to me."**

"_So do I. Let's go to sleep."_

**What an amazing night. Grace and I sure talked about a lot of deep stuff. It feels good to have her lying right next to me. She sure is beautiful while she sleeps. I wonder if our relationship could develop into something real. At least we have a month until school starts to find out. Zzzz…**

_Thank you so much for this wonderful night God. You amaze me more and more every day. I'm so grateful to you for Ricky. I hope he is the guy that I've been looking for. Good night._

**Whew. That was a long one! Let me know what you think of chapter 3! More drama to come in the next few chapters! Thank you! :)**


	4. Words of Advice

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

*Ring ring*

"_Oh… No! Mom's calling. Hello?"_

"Where are you Grace?"

"_I spent the night at Ricky's. I'm sorry for not telling you."_

"And why did you not tell me?"

"_I thought you would say no. I'm sorry. And it was late when we finished talking last night. I thought you would be asleep when I told you. I promise all we did was sleep."_

"I trust you honey. I know Ricky is a good friend of yours. Come home whenever you're ready. Ok?"

"_Ok mom. Love you. Bye."_

"Love you too."

"**I thought you told your mom you were spending the night here."**

"_It's fine. She didn't sound upset. I'm just worried about what George is going to say."_

"**I bet he'll be all right. It's not like we did anything. You sure look gorgeous in the morning."**

"_Yeah. I'm sure my hair looks like a mess."_

"**No. It looks sexy." **Kisses her forehead.

" _Ha ha. You look pretty hot in the morning too."_

"**Thanks. I'm gonna take a shower. You want to join me?"**

"_Uh… What?"_

"**I'm just kidding. You can grab something to eat in the kitchen if you want."**

"_Ok. I could make breakfast. I'm pretty good at making pancakes."_

"**That sounds good. There's some pancake stuff in the pantry."**

"_Ok. Breakfast will be ready soon."_

"**You're awesome Grace."**

*Blushes* _"So are you Ricky."_

_Ahh… I think I'm falling for him again. Even harder than before. Wait…No way. Could this really be happening already? We haven't even had an official date yet. How could I feel like this? I need to make the pancakes._

**All right. Time for a nice hot shower. Grace is so sweet. I wish she could join me in the shower. Ha ha. I wonder if we should do something tonight. I think we should and it should be really special.**

"_Now where's the butter… Duh! In the fridge." _Grace walks over to Ricky's small fridge and finds the butter. *Ring ring*

"_Hi Adrian. How are you?"_

"Somebody sounds happy this morning."

"_I am. I had a great night."_

"Ooooh. With who?"

"_You'll never guess."_

"I don't have time for games right now Grace. We can catch up later cause Omar and I are going shopping for a new couch."

"_Oh. That sounds like fun. Is that why you called? I'm making breakfast."_

"At 11 am?"

"_Yeah. I was up late last night."_

"Ha ha ha. I called because I wanted to tell you that Omar and I are getting married at the end of the summer. The weekend before school starts."

"_That's exciting! Congratulations! Is it going to be here or in New York?"_

"Thank you! Here. We thought it would be easier for everyone that's invited to the wedding."

"_Yay! I'm so excited! Do you need help planning anything for it?"_

"Could you make the invitations? I'm not very crafty."

"_Of course! You can just email me the names and addresses of everyone who's invited and I'll mail them for you."_

"Aww! I really appreciate that! Sounds good! I'll email you later! I gotta go! I'll talk to you later tonight."

"_Sounds good. Bye Adrian!"_

_Oh… Lord have mercy… _Grace stared at Ricky as he came into the kitchen with just a towel on around his waist.

"**That smells good."**

"_Uhh huh…"_ Grace stared at his muscular chest and towel.

"**Grace, Grace. Hello? Anyone home?"**

"_Oh sorry Ricky. The pancakes are done. Get dressed and I'll set the table." _Gives Ricky a peck on the lips.

"**Ahh.. All right."**

After Ricky got dressed he sat at his small round table with Grace and they ate delicious pancakes and drank orange juice.

"**These are amazing babe."**

"_Yeah… Not as amazing as you though."_

"**Ha ha. Do you want to do something tonight?"**

"_Sure. Adrian was going to call me tonight but I don't know what time."_

"**I was thinking we could do something around 8. Like go to the movies."**

"_Sounds great! Is John up?"_

"**Yeah. He's playing with some toys in his room. I gave him some cereal earlier this morning while you were still asleep."**

"_Aww. He's so cute. I think he looks a lot like you."_

"**Really? Most people think he looks more like Amy."**

"_I guess I can see both of you in him. I should probably get going."_

"**Me too. I need to drop John off at the nursery so I can work."**

"_I could watch him."_

"**No Grace. You've done enough. Thank you for breakfast."**

"_I'm sorry. I could take him to the nursery for you."_

"**I don't know. He doesn't know you that well."**

"_But you do. You have trust issues Ricky."_

"**Hey! I've come a long way in trusting people Grace! Don't accuse me of having trust issues!"**

"_Woah! I didn't mean to say that. It's ok Ricky. I understand if you don't want me to take him."_

"**I'm sorry too. I'm just tired and I like dropping John off. I didn't mean to yell at you."**

"_All right Ricky. I'll see you tonight." _

"**See you tonight." **Ricky gives Grace a grin as she walks out the door.

Grace makes it home and walks into her kitchen.

"So you were at Ricky's all night."

"_Oh… Hi George. I guess mom told you."_

"Yeah she did. Sit down. We need to have a little talk."

"_About what?" _

"Ricky. Are you interested in him?"

"_Yes I am. I was in love with him a few years ago."_

"A few years ago you were only 16. You didn't know what love was back then. And you still don't. You're young and just because you've been around the block a few times, does not mean you know everything about love."

"_You sound like my father. I know I don't know everything about love. But I think I am falling for Ricky again."_

"Grace, I know I'm not your dad but I care a lot about you. I don't want you to make the same mistake Amy did."

"_Why does everyone think Ricky is going to make the same mistake again? He's changed and he's a proud father. You should be proud of him for that and proud of Amy. Nobody's perfect George."_

"You're right. I'm sorry for saying that. I just would hate to see your mother go through what Anne had to go through with Amy and me."

"_I promise I won't have sex again until I'm married. I'm done with it until then."_

"That's what I like to hear. I'll see you later. I promised your mom I would re-paint the shutters on the front windows."

"_All right. Do you need any help?"_

"Nope. Tom's gonna help. He should be getting the paint ready in the garage."

"_All right. See you later."_

George smiled and walked out the door.

"**Here are your steaks sir. Enjoy."**

"Somebody's in a good mood today."

"**Yeah. I had a pretty good night, Bunny."**

"Uh huh. With who?"

"**Grace."**

"Grace? Grace Bowman?"

"**Yeah. We mostly talked… and made out a little."**

"And….?"

"**She spent the night but we didn't do anything. I forgot how calm she makes me feel."**

"That's good to hear. I'm proud of you for getting back on the market."

"**Thanks. I hope this doesn't jeopardize my relationship with Amy."**

"Why do you say that?"

"**Amy's dad is married to Grace's mom."**

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing about that. I'm sure it will be fine. Is she coming to town soon?"

"**Yeah. At the end of this month. Hopefully she won't mind me dating Grace."**

"Dating. You like her that much,huh?"

"**I do. She's really special. No one has ever treated me as nicely as she does."**

"A word of advice. Don't fall too fast or you might not be able to get back up."

"**Okaay. What does that mean?"**

"It means you should be careful with falling in love fast or you might not be able to love anyone agai n."

"**Don't worry Bunny. I'll be careful."**

"I hope so. For both our sakes. I care about you, kid. You've had a lot of ups and downs but I know you'll end up doing all right."

"**Thanks. I guess I should get back to work."**

"Yeah. Make sure the newbies are doing their jobs."

"**No problem."**

_Should I call Adrian? I kind of want to talk to her about last night but… Or should I call Amy? She's probably busy. _*Ring ring* _Jack? Are you kidding me? What does he want?_

**I was like, should I leave you with a cliff hanger? Ha ha. Why not? I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Plus I'm tired. The next chapter will be coming soon! Thank you! :)**


	5. Falling In Love?

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Hi Grace."

''_Hi Jack. How are you?"_

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"_I'm all right. Did you need something?"_

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I am getting back with Madison."

"_That's great! I'm happy for you two!"_

"Thanks. Are you seeing anyone?"

"_Yeah… Ricky. We kind of just got back together last night."_

"Wow. That's a shocker. You don't think Amy will be mad?"

"_Yeah. Ha ha. I hope not. They broke up so I doubt it. Did you hear Adrian and Omar are getting married?"_

"Really? That's exciting!"

"_Yeah. I'm so happy for them!"_

"Me too. I gotta go so I'll talk to ya later."

"_Ok. Have a great day Jack."_

"Thanks Grace. I hope you have a great day too. Bye."

_I can't believe he called me. I wonder why he wanted to tell me that he's back with Madison. I hope he isn't trying to make me jealous. Ha ha. I doubt it. I need to shower before I see Ricky tonight._

A few hours later.

"**I'll see ya tomorrow Leo."**

"Sounds good Ricky. What are you all dressed up for?"

"**I have a date."**

"That's great. With who?"

"**Grace. I'm really excited."**

"Grace Bowman?"

"**Yeah. Didn't Bunny tell you?"**

"No. I'm really happy for ya. I hope you two have a great time."

"**We will. I'm taking her to La Venora."**

"That's a really nice restaurant. I haven't been there in years cause it's pretty expensive. Do you have enough money?"

**"Yeah. I always have enough money."**

"Take this. You earned it."

**"Mr. Boykevich, I really don't need that."**

"I insist Ricky. It's the least I could do. I really appreciate your hard work."

**"Thank you so much sir. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."**

"You're welcome. Have a great night with Grace, son."

**"I will."**

**I can't believe he just gave me $100 in cash. Wow. He really has more money than he can handle. Time to get Grace. She's going to be surprised. **

"Where are you going Grace?"

_"I'm going on a date with Ricky." _

"Really?"

_"Yes Tom. We're just going to the movies but I wanted to wear a dress. I told mom and George so you don't have to worry."_

"All right. I'm going to call Tammy. Good night."

_"Oh. Have fun Tom! Good night."_

"Bye."

_He hasn't changed a bit. Brothers... What are you gonna do? Ha ha. _*Door bell rings*_ That must be him. _Grace's cheeks got all red as she opened the door.

**"Hello beautiful."** Ricky was on one knee with roses in his hands.

_"Aww Ricky! You look so handsome. Thank you."_

**"Thanks. I thought you would like roses." **Ricky stood up and gave Grace the roses.

_"I love them! I'll put them in a glass of water and we'll be good to go."_

**Her red dress looks so great on her. Her hair is so amazing too. God, I hit the jackpot. Please help me to not lose her. I know I've messed up a lot but I really don't want to mess this up. Did I just pray? I guess so. **

_"Ready?"_

**"Yeah. After you."**

Ricky and Grace arrived at the restaurant.

_"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the movies."_

**"I changed my mind. I wanted to take you somewhere really special. I haven't taken anyone here. Not even Amy or Adrian."**

_"Aww! You're too sweet! I've never been here either."_

**"It's where my parents got engaged."**

_"Your foster parents?"_

**"No. My birth parents. They actually loved each other before I came along. My dad could afford it from selling drugs."**

_"Oh wow. That's terrible."_

**"Yeah. But tonight's about you and me. Let's go in."**

_I can't believe he took me here. He must like me more than I thought. This is one of the nicest areas downtown._

"Hello sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"**Yes. Underwood's the last name."**

"All right. Ricky?"

"**Yes sir."**

"Ok. Follow me this way." The host of the restaurant walked Ricky and Grace through the beautiful building with fish tanks and chandeliers on the ceiling. There were also roses and candles on each table.

_This place is amazing. It has got to be the most expensive restaurant I've ever been to. _Grace looked around the restaurant.

"Here you are sir. A waiter will be right with you."

"**Sounds good . Thanks. So… What do you think?"**

"_What do I think? It's amazing Ricky! I love it! How can you afford it?"_

"**I've been saving up a lot of money over the summer. Mr. Boykevich chipped in a little too earlier today when I told him where we were going."**

"_That's really nice of him. I was not expecting to come to a place like this."_

"**I thought you would say that. You don't think it's too much?"**

"_Of course not. It's beautiful."_

"**Not as beautiful as you."**

"_Aww Ricky! I love seeing your sweet side."_

"**I'm not being sweet. I mean it Grace. You are the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen."**

"_You're not just saying that so I'll sleep with you, are you?"_

"**Of course not. I'm not that guy anymore. I want a real relationship this time."**

"_So do I. I think I'm…"_

"Hello. My name is Terry and I'll be your waiter this evening. You two look amazing. Here are your menus. I'll be back soon to take your orders."

"**Oh. Thank you Terry."**

"No problem."

"**What we were you saying?"**

"_Oh… Um… I don't know if you'll feel the same way but…"_

"**Just tell me Grace."**

"_I think I'm falling in love with you."_

"**I thought so. Ha ha. Why do you think I brought you here?"**

"_Oh Ricky. I'm so glad you've changed so much."_

"**So am I. I'm falling in love with you too. And this time, I mean it." Wait, what? Did those words just come out of my mouth? I really hope I'm not falling too fast.**

"_So do I. Maybe this a sign that we're meant for each other." Oh gosh. I can't believe this is happening right now._

"**Hmm.. Maybe. It's only our first date so a lot of things can happen."**

"_That's very true. Hopefully good things will happen."_

"**Yeah." **Ricky leaned over and gave Grace a short kiss on the lips.

_Ahh.. My heart melts every time he kisses me. He's like the perfect kisser. I hope I'm not mistaking his love for… infatuation? There's no way. I really am falling for him._

"Is the lovely couple ready to order?"

"**Oh yeah. I'll have the large steak well done with the baked potato with everything on it, the green beans with onions, nuts, and pepper, and garlic bread."**

"Very good choice sir. And for you ma'am?"

"_I'll have the exact same thing but cook the steak medium-well and I don't want onions on the green beans."_

"All right. Everything should be ready in about twenty minutes. You two enjoy our unlimited appetizers of rolls and chicken wings." Terry placed a plate of wings and a basket of bread rolls on the table.

"**Thank you Terry."**

"_Thank you so much."_

"You are both very welcome."

"**This looks so good. I'm starving."**

"_The wings look great."_

"**Yeah. They sure are good."**

"_Have you ever been here before?"_

"**No. I've heard how amazing it is. From my mom."**

"_It's defiantly the best restaurant I've been to."_

"**Me too. What did you do after you left this morning?"**

"_Oh. I had a little talk with George. About you."_

"**How was that?"**

"_It wasn't bad. He's just worried about me. I told him there's nothing he has to worry about."_

"**That's good to hear."**

"_Yeah. Adrian and Omar are getting married at the end of the summer!"_

"**Wow! That's so exciting! I'm really happy for her!"**

"_Me too! I think it's kind of funny how we used to be enemies, but now we're best friends."_

"**It is. I don't like to think about that too much. I was part of the reason why you two didn't always get along."**

"_True but that was only for a short time. It doesn't matter anymore. Jack was at first."_

"**Oh yeah. How's he been?"**

"_He's getting back with Madison and he called me earlier about it."_

"**Really? That's weird. I wonder why he told you that."**

"_We're still friends so I guess he just wanted to tell me. I told him about us."_

"**Oh. I don't care. It's not like there's anything he can do to stop us from being together."**

"_Oh my gosh! Ricky! What happened to you? You're like a completely different person."_

"**I did a lot of growing up over the summer. All that drama from high school and last year isn't important anymore. We're adults now Grace. It doesn't matter what people think of either of us."**

"_Young adults. You're right though. I trust you Ricky."_

"**And I trust you. I always have. You have got to be the most honest person that I've known."**

"_Oh.. Stop.. You're making me blush." Grace moved her hair out of her face._

"**I'm serious Grace. You look better when you blush. It's really hot."**

"_You think I'm …hot?"_

"**Are you kidding? I already told you how beautiful you are."**

"_I know. But hot and beautiful are different. Hot is more similar to… sexy and beautiful is more similar to pretty."_

"**I don't care. You're all of those things."**

"_Thank you Ricky. You're all of those things too except you're handsome and attractive instead of beautiful and pretty I guess. Ha ha."_

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're so funny!"**

"_I know. It's a gift. Ha ha!"_

"Here's your dinner. I hope you both enjoy it!"

"**This looks perfect! Thank you Terry!"**

"_Wow! Thank you!"_

"My pleasure. Enjoy!"

**I can't believe how great everything is going. I couldn't be happier right now.**

_I think this may be one of the best nights of my life. I am so grateful to be here._

**So yeah… Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with school and Eminem's new album came out this week and it is amazing! Buy anyway, let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to be a little more intense for many different reasons! I'm excited to write it! Thank you! :)**


	6. Is This Real?

**Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

_"That was delicious."_

**"It sure was. You want to go on the terrace?"**

_"They have one here?"_

**"Yeah. I've heard it has an amazing view of the city."**

_"Sure. I need to go to the bathroom first."_

**"All right. I'll wait for Terry to come back so I can pay the bill."**

_"Ok. Thank you Ricky."_

**"You're welcome."**

_He really has blown me away tonight. This is like the night of my dreams. I wonder if he's going to... How could I rush into thinking that he would give me a ring? This is our first date. There's no way he's going to do that. I need to put some more lip gloss on. Mmm... There we go._

"Is that your girlfriend you're with sir?"

**"Yes. This is our first date."**

"Really? You must really like her, huh?"

**"I do. We dated for a short time a few years ago, so this isn't our first date ever. I wanted to take her here cause it's such a beautiful restaurant."**

"It sure is. I'm glad you came. I hope you two have a great night!"

**"Thank you. Here's your tip."**

"No problem. Thank you very much. Good night."

_"Ready to go on the terrace?"_

**"Yeah. Let's go."**

Ricky and Grace walked onto the terrace that showed the incredible skyline of the city with white lights everywhere.

_"This view is so amazing! I couldn't be happier right now."_

**"I feel the same way."**

Ricky smiled as he put his right hand and arm around Grace's waist. They looked at each other in the eyes and grinned. Grace slowly bit her bottom lip as Ricky licked his upper lip.

**"You sure are beautiful in the moonlight."**

_"You're so handsome in the moonlight too."_

They faced each other and Grace put her hands around Ricky's neck as he kissed her passionately. Ricky kept his arms on Grace's waist as they continued to kiss each other.

_I think I do love him. I really do. Ricky's just perfect for me._

**I think I finally did it. I fell in love. I know it sounds crazy, but I think Grace is the one.**

After Ricky let go of Grace's mouth with his, they went back inside and saw Adrian and Omar having dinner.

"Grace! Ricky! What are you two doing here?"

_"Oh. Hi Adrian and Omar! We were..."_

**"Just leaving. How are you guys?"**

"We're doing great. So you two are together now?" Omar had a confused look on his face.

_"Yes we are. This is our first date."_

"Wow. You really outdid yourself, this time Ricky."

**"It's nice to see you too Adrian."**

"What? I'm being serious. I think it's great you took Grace here. Just like I think it's great Omar took me here as well. We should totally double date next weekend! What do you think?"

_"Sure. That sounds like fun!"_

**"Yeah. That would be fun."**

"Ok great. I'll call you later."

_"Sounds good. Did you send me the information for the invitations?"_

"Yes I did. Thank you so much for doing that Grace."

"Yes. You're a real life saver."

_"You're both very welcome. I'm happy to help!"_

**"Help with what?"**

_"Their invitations for their wedding."_

**"Oh right. Congrats on getting married!"**

"Thanks Ricky." Omar smiled.

"Yeah. You know you both are invited to the wedding right?"

_"Yes. We need to get going so talk to you later."_

**"Yeah. Have a good night."**

"You too. Bye."

Ricky and Grace left the restaurant.

"So is Ricky still... sleeping around?"

"I don't think so. Ever since he was with Amy, I think he quit doing that."

"That's good to know. I'm surprised he brought Grace here for their first date."

"Well, this isn't their first date officially. They dated a little while I was with Ricky."

"You mean, you slept with him while he dated Grace?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That doesn't matter anymore. You're the only guy I care about and love Omar."

"I'm happy to hear that Adrian. Cause you're the only woman I care about and love. But Grace sure killed that dress."

"Excuse me? You don't like my dress?"

"Of course I do. I think all women look amazing in a dress. Don't you think guys look better in suites and ties?"

"Yes. Yes I do. They look even better without them too."

"Ha ha. All right. Let's finish eating before we do any of that stuff."

"Sounds good to me."

Ricky and Grace were at Grace's house and they were standing outside her front door.

_"Before I kiss you good night, can I ask you a question?"_

**"Of course. You can ask me anything."**

_"Ok. I felt some tension between you and Adrian. You are over her right?"_

**"Yeah. I always am like that around her. There's nothing you have to worry about Grace."**

_"All right Ricky. Thank you for such a beautiful and memorable first date."_

**"You are very welcome. Thank you too."**

Grace and Ricky kissed for a few minutes and Grace went inside.

_I really hope he's telling the truth. _*Yawn* _I sure am tired. I need to go to bed._

**Why would she ask me that about Adrian? I don't know. Maybe I should talk to her? No. I'm over thinking it. I need to pick up John from mom and dad.**

**There's chapter 6. I know it's pretty short but I didn't want to make it too long cause the last one was pretty long. The next one's going to be longer! Let me know what you think of it! Thank you! :)**


	7. Girl Talk

**Here's chapter 7! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky arrived at his foster parents' house to pick up John.

**"How was John?"**

"He was great Ricky. We loved spending time with him. How was your first date with Grace?"

**"It was really special. I took her to La Venora."**

"Wow. Did she like it?"

**"She loved it. So did I. It was expensive but really amazing."**

"That's good to hear Ricky. Why don't you stay here tonight. It's late and John's asleep."

**"All right. I would hate to wake him up and I am pretty tired. Thank you so much mom."**

"You're welcome to stay here anytime, son."

_Why can't I go to sleep? I'm so tired but I can't stop thinking about tonight. The way he kissed me, the restaurant, I couldn't have asked for anything better. I just hope I'm not falling too fast again. The first time he told me he loved me, he broke up with me shortly afterwards. But that was because of Adrian. What if he hasn't really changed? What if I still love Jack, deep down? No. I couldn't because he hurt me too many times but that's because I kept forgiving him. I can't believe how dumb I was back then. What is up with me? I just can't think straight. This always happens when I fall in... Zzzz... _

**Aww John. He's so adorable when he's asleep. I'm glad he's all right. If anything happened to him, my life would be Hell. So would Amy's. I wonder what she'll think of me and Grace together. Then again, how do I know we'll have a future together? We've only had one legit date but there's something about her. I think she makes my heart beat faster than anyone else has. I hope she really does care about me cause I do really care about her. I need to go to sleep. Zzzz...**

The next morning Grace woke up to work on the invitations for Adrian's wedding. A couple hours later Adrian called.

_"Hey Adrian. I've been working on your invitations. I think they're turning out really well so far."_

"Thank you so much! So, Ricky was the guy that you spent the other night with, huh?"

_"Yeah. Last night was even better than the night before."_

"I bet it was. He kissed you on the terrace didn't he?"

_"Umm... Yeah. It was so romantic."_

"Oh geeze. I think he's in love with you."

_"Really? How do you know?"_

"He's never kissed a girl on a terrace. Not even me and we were really close."

_"I know but I bet he's kissed lots of girls at romantic places."_

"Yeah I guess. I just hope you two are... careful."

_"Oh... You don't have to worry about that. I'm not having sex again until I'm married."_

"Really? Do you know how many times I've heard you say that and then you don't do it."

_"I know. I'm a hypocrite but I mean it this time. I'm older and I have more self control."_

"Oh Gracie. With Ricky there's hardly any self control."

_"Yes there is. If he really loves me, he'll wait. He did tell me he was falling for me."_

"Um hmm. He probably hasn't slept with anyone since Amy left. I bet his hormones are going crazy."

_"Really Adrian? He's changed."_

"Keep telling yourself that, Grace. You're the only girl that he hasn't had sex with and has went out with. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries anything."

_"Well... He did make a joke about me joining him in the shower. But maybe he never slept with me because he respects me."_

"What are you trying to say? That he didn't respect me? Cause I wanted it just as bad as he did."

_"I know. Maybe he respects my decision in wanting to wait until marriage. True love waits Adrian. I don't want to sleep with guys just because I can. God wants me to wait too."_

"Whatever you say. I just hope Amy will be all right with all of this."

_"Why wouldn't she be? We're friends."_

"Yeah. She might be jealous?"

_"Jealous of me? She isn't with Ricky anymore."_

"I know but she might not like you being with Ricky and John. She called me a slut when I held John. And you kinda used to sleep around too."

_"That doesn't make me a slut. You're not one either. We're just... experienced. I wish I was still a virgin but stupid Jack."_

"I know. He's a real jackass, isn't he? And thanks."

_"Ha ha. That's a good one. You're welcome. When do you want me to mail the invitations?"_

"Today would be fine. The wedding is in a few weeks."

_"Oh right! I will send them out today. I think everyone is going to love the wedding!"_

"I hope so. Thank you again. I'll talk to you later."

_"No problem. Sounds good."_

"Bye."

**I was going to add another Ricky scene but I'm tired. Ha ha. I'll try to update sometime next week. I have a lot to do for school so yeah. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	8. Spicing Things Up

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Well... Look who's up."

**"I'm sorry I slept in so late. I was just tired from last night."**

"I bet. You got home after midnight. How was everything last night?"

**"I already told you it went really well."**

"You did but I want details. Out with it Ricky."

**"All right. After we ate I kissed her on the terrace. I think it might have been the most romantic thing I've ever done."**

"Wow! That is romantic. Good for you son!"

**"Thanks mom. I don't know when we'll do something again. I have to work for eight hours for the rest of the week."**

"I'm sure she'll understand. You can always call her everyday. I just hope Amy is ok with you and Grace."

**"Why wouldn't she be? Amy's our friend."**

"She's also John's mother. Remember how protective she was of John when you were with Adrian?"

**"That was a long time ago. Amy's more mature now. All of us are."**

"I sure hope so. You never know though. Amy can be fine one minute and then explode the next. Just like you."

**"Yeah. Maybe that's why our relationship didn't work out. We're too much alike. With Grace, I don't have to worry about her yelling at me for not taking care of John in a certain way."**

"That could be because she's not his mom. Do you know how much she cares about John?"

**"She loves him. I can just tell by the way she's looked at him. Who couldn't love him? He's an awesome kid."**

"I'm happy to hear that. You've helped him become an awesome kid."

**"I know. It has been hard raising him by myself for the summer. I wonder if Amy will take him when she comes back."**

"When will that be?"

**"At the end of the summer."**

"Oh... I guess you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. Just keep plugging along and everything will work out."

**"I will. Love you. I gotta get to work."**

"Love you too. I'll see you later, I need to go grocery shopping."

**"Bye." **

"Daddy!"

**"Hey John. You ready to go to the nursery?" **

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**"All right. Where's daddy's keys?"**

"On the table!"

**"Go get em!"**

John ran to the table and gave Ricky his keys.

**"Thank you John. Let's go!"**

"You welcome! Yay! Let's go!"

**He is the sweetest thing. **

*Ring ring*

**"I'm sorry Mr. Boykevich. I know I'm late. I'll be there in twenty minutes."**

"You're not late Ricky. Your shift starts in a half an hour unless you want the day off."

"**What? Why would you give me the day off?"**

"Someone else showed up to work."

**"Really? Who?"**

"Hey Ricky."

**"Ben? Is that you?"**

"Yeah. I promised my dad I would come in to work for a month over the summer. How have you been?"

**"That's great! I'm doing fine. How was New York?"**

"It's amazing. I love it. The only problem is... Amy won't take me back."

**"Wow. I'm completely shocked."**

"Really?"

**"No. I knew she wouldn't take you back. Do you know how angry you made her feel? You need to wake up Ben. She doesn't love you anymore."**

"I know, but I can't help it. I will always love her. Won't you?"

**"Of course I will. She's the mother of my son."**

"Yeah. But you won't ever be in love with her again. Right?"

**"No. I never was and I never will be. I'm with someone else now anyway."**

"Oh. That's exciting. Who?"

**"Grace."**

"Grace? Bowman?"

**"Yeah. We caught up last week and now we're dating."**

"Wow. I'm really surprised."

**"Why do you say that?"**

"I thought she was still with Jack."

**"They broke up. And since you're working for me, I guess I could go see her with John."**

"All right. I'll talk to you later. I gotta go cut some steaks. Have a nice day Ricky."

**"You too Ben. Thanks. Bye."**

**I still can't believe he's not over Amy. When will he ever learn. Ha ha.**

Ricky drove to Grace's house with John.

*Knock knock*

_"Hey Ricky and John. What are you two doing here? I thought you had work."_

**"Ben's in town. He's working for me."**

_"Oh. What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be doing stuff for school in New York?"_

**"I don't know. He said he would work for his dad for a month in the summer so that's why he's here."**

_"Ok. That's good I guess."_

**"Can I get a kiss?"**

_"Oh right. Sorry."_

Grace gave Ricky a short peck on the lips.

**"Really Grace? I haven't seen you since last night."**

_"Ha ha. Come inside first."_

**"All right. Go inside John."**

"Yippie!"

_"He's too cute. But not as cute as you."_

**"What happened to handsome and attractive?"**

_"You're still those too. My mom and George won't be back until later and Tom is with Tammy."_

**"Oooh. We got the house until ourselves. I like it."**

_"Ha ha. Don't get too ahead of yourself Ricky."_

**"I'll try. Where did John go?"**

_"I think he went in the kitchen. What do you want to do with him?"_

**"I didn't think that through. I was going to take him to the nursery. Do you have any movies?"**

_"Not any kid movies. He could watch cartoons in the basement on TV."_

**"That will work. I'll take him down there."**

_"Thanks."_

**"No problem. Come on John. We're going downstairs."**

_Finally we can be alone in private again. Aaaah… We can't do more than make out though. _

**"All right. Back to what we started."**

_"Hang on a second Ricky. I want you to take it slow."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"I want you to kiss me as slowly and passionately as possible because it's more… romantic."_

**"That sounds good to me. The slower, the better."**

Ricky licked his lips and then he got on top of Grace as she laid on the couch. She put her arms around his neck and Ricky slowly entered Grace's mouth with his tongue. They began to kiss softly and slowly until Ricky let go to breath.

_"Ahhh… That's perfect Ricky."_

**"Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"**

_"No. Go ahead."_ Grace grinned and bit her bottom lip.

**"Thanks." **Ricky took off his shirt and then continued to kiss Grace slowly for about twenty minutes.

_"Oh Ricky. You are so good at this. Please don't stop."_

**"I won't Grace."**

Ricky began to kiss Grace's neck and then he took off her shirt.

_"Wait a minute. What are you doing?"_

**"I can't take off your shirt? There's nothing wrong with making out without shirts, is there?"**

_"I guess not. I just didn't want you to see my bra."_

**"It's all right Grace. You look beautiful in it."**

_"Aww! Thanks. Ok, let's keep going."_

**"I don't know. I think we've done enough all ready."**

_"I know we've never gone this far but I've really been enjoying it so far."_

**"Me too. You want to go upstairs? This couch is kind of uncomfortable."**

_"Sure."_

"Stop right there."

**"Oh shoot…"**

_"George? Mom? What are you two doing back so early?" _Grace got her shirt and put it back on.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea. "George looked very angry.

"What in God's name are you two doing?" Kathleen had a shocked look on her face.

**"We were just making out."**

"Yeah right. With half of your clothes off. And with John in the basement? You're setting a real good example for your son Ricky."

**"I'm sorry George but I haven't had this much fun all summer."**

_"Yeah. Me either."_

"There's plenty of other things you two can do for fun. I'm very disappointed in both of you. I think you should go home now Ricky."

**"Yes sir. I'm sorry Grace."**

_"Me too. I'll see you later."_

"Or not. Good night. Why don't you talk to her. I need to pick up Tom."

"Thanks honey."

**"I'm really sorry about this George. Say bye John."**

"Bye!"

"Hang on a minute Ricky. I'll be right outside."

George got his keys from the kitchen counter and went outside the front door.

**"I promise that won't ever happen again."**

"You better. I don't want you to hurt another girl like how you hurt my Amy ever again. And Grace is my daughter now just as much as Amy is. You got that?"

**"Yes sir. I swear that I will never hurt Grace. I love her."**

"No you don't. You're just telling me that so I'll forgive you. She said you changed, but you haven't really. You're still that scum bag kid who wants to sleep with any girl just to make yourself feel better about your past. I think you need some more help."

**"Oh am I? What about you?! You're still judging me and telling me that I'm a terrible kid. I have news for you, I'm not a kid. I'm an adult and if I want to be with Grace, then I'll be with her. She makes me happier than any other girl that I've been with. And I'm not gonna let you or anyone else stop me from doing what we want to do. We may have went too far, but I was not going to sleep with her if that's what you think. I respect her and myself enough to wait. I don't want to end up with another kid before I'm ready to have one."**

"I sure hope so. Sorry for yelling at you Ricky. I hope you have a good night. You just don't know how hard it is to be a father of a daughter. I'm sure you will someday."

**"Yeah. We'll see. It's all right. I hope you have a good night too."**

_"I know you're probably very disappointed in me mom."_

"You're darn right Grace! It's one thing to make out with a guy, but both of you had your shirts off and on the couch. We're lucky we didn't walk in on you two naked."

_"That isn't going to happen any time soon. I guess we just had a lot of adrenaline rushing and just wanted to make out without shirts. I promise it won't happen again. I hope you aren't too mad."_

"Of course not. This isn't one of the worst things you've done. But what if John had seen you two? He's only three Grace. He's too young to be exposed to that kind of stuff."

_"I know. I promise not to do that until I'm married."_

"I hope so. I guess I should get dinner started. I love you."

_"Love you too."_

**There you have it! Chapter 8! A few juicy things are starting to heat up! I hope everyone is having as much fun reading this story as I am writing it! Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Chapter 9 won't be up until later this week! Thank you! :)**


	9. Apologies

**Here's chapter 9! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

**What a crazy day. I can't believe George and Kathleen walked in on us doing that. It was amazing though and it really... turned me on. If I enjoyed making out with Grace shirtless imagine how good other things are with her. Ahhh... No, no, no. If she wants to wait, I'll wait. A relationship isn't all about the physical stuff. The way we treat each other is what really matters. Besides, I'm happy and I don't want to hurt her ever. Grace isn't like any other girl I've been with. She's very fragile and I'll never forget the first time I broke up with her. Man, she was a mess. And that was after we went on like 2 or 3 dates. And then after she lost her father... That was the worst but I got her out of that car. Maybe this is a sign that we are meant to be? I need to make John dinner. He's probably starving.**

_What in the world just happened today? Am I dreaming or did mom and George really walk in on Ricky and I... It sure was fun though. I forgot how fun it was to do that kind of stuff with a guy. However, I did promise myself and God that I will remain abstinent until marriage but Ricky's different. He's the best looking guy I've ever laid my eyes on. And the way he kissed me today... it was heaven. But I can not let that happen again. If he's really the guy for me, then he'll want to wait. But what if he changes back into the guy he used to be? I sure hope he doesn't. *_Ring, ring*

_"Ricky?"_

**"Hey Grace. I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. I know we probably took things too far."**

_"Maybe just a little. It's not like I didn't enjoy it. I would like to do it again... someday."_

**"Ha ha. Me too. You know... there are other things we can do."**

_"Like what?"_

**"Have you ever tried phone sex?"**

_"Ricky! No. That's just as bad as regular sex."_

**"I'm kidding. The first time we do it, I want it to be the real thing."**

_"So do I. You do know I want to wait."_

**"Of course I do. And I'm glad you do because I think it's best for our relationship."**

_"I hope so. You are going to wait too right?"_

**"I promise. I never break my promises."**

_"Thank you Ricky. I just don't know if you realize how big of a deal sex is to me. I used to think it I could just use it to keep a guy, but now I know that's not true. I mean, you slept with a lot of girls and you aren't with any of them."_

**"Yeah but that's because I didn't have feelings for most of them and they didn't have feelings for me either. I sure was stupid back then."**

_"You're not stupid Ricky. Everyone falls short of the glory of God."_

**"If that's true, then what's the point of waiting to have sex with someone that you really care about?"**

_"It's not just waiting, it' saving it for marriage. That's what God created it for and it honors Him when couples do wait. I bet it will be that much more amazing if we do wait. Plus we're young and we have plenty of time for our relationship to grow."_

**"You're right. We shouldn't rush anything. Like I said before, I don't want to risk having another kid when I'm not ready. I know there's safe sex, but you never know. It's not always one hundred percent safe."**

_"That's true. And I'm sorry for everything earlier too."_

**"It's all right. All that matters is we had fun. How about I take you on a really romantic date tomorrow? What do you say?"**

_"Oh Ricky! I would love that! Where?"_

**"I'll surprise you. It's the least I could do after what happened today."**

_"Sounds good to me! We should probably get to bed since it's late."_

**"Yeah. I'm pretty tired. I'll pick you up around 9 tomorrow night."**

_"9? That's pretty late."_

**"I work until 8 tomorrow. What are you, a nun? 9's not that late."**

_"9's fine. I'll see you then! Good night!"_

**"Good night Grace. See you tomorrow."**

**So I know that was super short but I didn't want to make this one too long. Just a little short and sweet one after the stuff that happened in chapter 8. The next chapter is going to be one of the best chapters of the story! Let me know what you think of this one! Thank you! :)**


	10. Intense Desires

**Here's chapter 10! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Good morning Grace."

_"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?"_

"Pancakes. It's hard to believe you're going to college in less than a month."

_"I know. I'm so excited! I'm really sorry about last night again."_

"It's all right. As long as it doesn't happen again. We need to do some shopping for your dorm room."

_"That would be fun. Adrian and Omar are getting married the weekend before school starts so we should do some shopping before then."_

"Yes we should… wait Adrian and Omar are having a wedding?"

_"Yeah. I made and sent the invitations for them. We're all invited to it. It's going to be here."_

"That's exciting! I'm really happy for them! Do their parents know?"

_"I would think so. Why wouldn't they have told their parents?"_

"Didn't Ricky and Amy get married without their parents knowing?"

_"Yeah… It wasn't a real wedding. I don't know why they wouldn't tell their parents about the wedding."_

"You're probably right. I guess I'm just so used to you and your friends keeping secrets about certain things."

_"Hopefully we won't be doing that anymore. Ricky's taking me somewhere special tonight."_

"Oh. Where?"

_"I don't know. It's a surprise at 9."_

"That's kind of late but tomorrow is Saturday so I guess it's all right."

_"Come on mom, you've been out that late before with George."_

"True. I hope you two have fun. I'm going to go to the store so I'll see you later."

_"See you later mom."_

*Ring ring*

"Hey Grace. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. I feel like I haven't seen you all summer."

_"Sure. You want to go to the mall or something? I don't have plans with Ricky until tonight."_

"Yeah. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes at JC Penny."

_"All right. See you then."_

Twenty minutes later

_"Hey Adrian. It's so nice to see you!"_

"Same here! I've missed you! I think the last time we saw each other was at your graduation."

_"You're right. So what do you want to shop for?"_

"A dress for you. I want you to be… my maid of honor."

_"Oh Adrian! I would love to! I'm so excited for your wedding!"_

"Me too! I hope we can find a good dress cause the bride's maids are wearing them too."

_"Shouldn't they be here for this too?"_

"I guess but Amy's in New York and the rest of them are working or whatever."

_"Oh. I guess we could go shopping with them when Amy gets back."_

"Yeah. That will be a ton of fun."

_"Do you still have a grudge against Amy?"_

"A little one. She broke Ricky's heart after he did so much for her."

_"True. Ricky is pretty amazing. I promise I will never do anything to hurt him. This might sound crazy, but I think he's the one. He's taking me somewhere really special tonight."_

"Ooooh. Sounds like someone's in love."

_"Don't be ridiculous. We've only been on one real date. And we… made out shirtless yesterday on my couch."_

"Both of you had your shirts off?"

_"Yeah. It was so much fun. Until George and my mom walked in."_

"Wow! That must have been really awkward."

_"Yes! It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. We're defiantly not doing that again. Let's go shopping."_

"You are something else. Ha ha. Let's go."

_"So are you Adrian."_

The two best friends went in to do some shopping for dresses.

"Are you all right Ricky?"

**"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"**

"You seem a little… distracted."

**"Yeah. Why do you care Ben? I had a rough night."**

"Oh. With Grace?"

**"Yes. Her mom and George walked in on us making out on the couch with our shirts off. We didn't think that through."**

"At least you two weren't naked. Ha ha."

**"That's not funny Ben. I won't ever see Grace naked unless I marry her."**

"Oh I see. She's acting like a Christian again."

**"She's not acting this time. And no, you don't see. You don't know anything about her. You haven't changed a bit. You still act like you're smarter than everyone and you're not. You don't know a damn thing about my relationship with Grace!"**

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here? You two need to get back to work. Whatever the problem is, fix it."

"Sorry Bunny. We will."

**"Me too. I'm just tired."**

"That's no excuse to be arguing with your co-workers. Chop chop!"

"I'm really sorry Ricky. I don't mean to act like I know everything. I'm just trying my best to make some money before I start college."

**"You can say sorry all you want, but it doesn't mean anything unless you change your attitude. Maybe that's why Amy won't take you back. And that's the real reason you came back here, isn't it? To ask me how to get Amy back?"**

"Of course not. I promised my dad I would come back. I don't need your help to get her back anyway. If you were really good with women, wouldn't you have not gotten Amy pregnant?"

**"It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. God, why does everyone around here keep pointing out my flaws?! Do you have any idea how hard my life is? I've been living pay check to pay check so I can afford to feed myself and John. You get everything you want cause of your dad's money. I'm surprised Amy won't take you back for that reason alone."**

"There's more to life than money Ricky. I truly am sorry."

**"Me too. Let's get back to work."**

Later that night…

**It's finally 9 o clock. What a crazy day with Ben. He can sure get on my nerves sometimes but he's still a great guy. Here we go.** *Knock knock*

_"Hey Ricky. I'm ready to go."_

**"Me too. We're going to have a great time."**

About 15 minutes later...

_"Is this the beach?"_

**"Yeah. I told you I was going to take you somewhere special."**

_"I don't think I've been here since that day we skipped school."_

**"Me too. Those were some good times. I brought some cake since it's a little late for dinner."**

_"Oh. That looks delicious."_

**"It's German chocolate. I'll cut it."**

_"Do you have plate?"_

**"I forgot plates. I thought we could feed each other pieces."**

_"Ha ha ha. Very funny."_

**"I'm serious. Just take a bite."**

_"All right."_

Ricky fed Grace a piece of cake and she licked her lips afterwards.

_"That was so good. Now it's your turn."_

**"I knew you would like it."**

Grace took a piece and fed it to Ricky. After he ate it, he grabbed Grace's hand.

**"I also forgot napkins."**

He grinned and began to lick Grace's fingers.

_"Oh Ricky… If you're trying to seduce me, it's working."_

**"Why would I be trying to do that? I'm just having some fun."**

_"Right."_

Grace leaned over and gently kissed Ricky on the lips.

**"Mmm… Is that all you got?"**

Ricky got up and took his shirt off. He began to take his pants off.

_"What are you doing?"_

**"You want to go for a dip?"**

_"I don't have a swim suit."_

**"Me either. No one's getting naked so don't worry about it."**

Grace stared at Ricky's boxers as he looked at Grace.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_"Sounds good to me. Do you want to… take my clothes off?"_

**"Of course I do."**

Ricky licked his lips and slowly took off Grace's pink t-shirt and then he slowly took off her tan shorts.

**Oh man, she sure is beautiful. **

**"You ready to go in?"**

_"Yeah. The water isn't cold, right?"_

**"No. It should be warm cause it's been over 80 degrees all summer."**

_"That's true. You promise you won't try to take off my undergarments right?"_

**"Of course not. As long as you don't try to take off my boxers."**

_"I won't. Ha ha. Let's go!"_

_This is as far as I've ever went with Ricky. I hope it doesn't get too out of hand._

The lovely couple went into the clear ocean and swam until their feet could no longer touch the sand.

_"The water feels great."_

**"It sure does. It's really amazing with the moon above it."**

_"Defiantly. You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"_

**"Of course not. It's not like we hardly know each other. And if we did, I would not be swimming with you right now with hardly any clothes on."**

_"That's true. I just don't want to repeat the same mistakes again."_

**"I won't let you make those mistakes Grace. You've helped me more then you realize. And I feel like an idiot because I took you for granted."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"You helped me to become a better man. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't know John or even care about him. You had faith in me that I would be a good father when no one else did. I know that was a long time ago but I never thanked you for it."**

_"Awww Ricky! You're so welcome! I always try to have faith in everyone regardless of what they're going through."_

**"I think that's the number one thing I like about you. You always put your best foot forward when everyone else is having a difficult time. I also promise I will not let anyone or anything come between us."**

_"Wow… No guy has ever told me that before. I'm really surprised to hear you say that. You mean it?"_

**"I do. You are my angel Grace."**

_"And you're mine Ricky."_

Ricky grabbed Grace's waist and he began to kiss her passionately.

Grace put her tongue into his mouth and put her arms around his neck with her chest against his. She also put her legs around his waist while Ricky moved back to where his feet could touch the sand.

_I've made up my mind, I'm completely in love with him. I couldn't be happier right now._

**Oh my… I think I am in love with her. And I'm not just saying that because she's good at kissing. She's the one I've been waiting for.**

Ricky let go of Grace's mouth.

**"You have no idea how bad I want you."**

_"I know Ricky. But we have to wait. I want you too."_

**"I know God is really important to you and everything, but won't He forgive us?"**

_"Yes but, we can't. It's really tempting since we're all… wet and half naked but we can't. I want to wait Ricky. We haven't even told each other that we…"_

**"Love each other?"**

_"Yeah. I am falling in love with you though. More than ever before."_

**"I feel the same way. I am falling in love with you for real this time."**

_"If you really feel that way, then you can wait until we're married to have sex right?"_

**"Of course I can. You're still making me a better man."**

Grace gave Ricky a long kiss.

**"Mmm...I hope you know how much I love you Grace. You make me very happy."**

_"So do you Ricky. I love you."_

Grace give Ricky another passionate kiss and Ricky picked Grace up as we walked out of the water.

_"Thank you for everything Ricky."_

**"You're welcome. You want to spend the night at my place?"**

_"No. I don't want to worry my mom again. We're done enough already tonight."_

**"That's very true. I'll take you back."**

** Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	11. Second Guessing

_**Here's chapter 11! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**_

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning Grace woke up to her phone ringing.

_"Ugh... Hello?"_

"Good morning sunshine."

_"Adrian? What are you doing up so early? It's like 9 am."_

"I just wanted to know if you and Ricky want to go out with Omar and I tonight."

_"Oh yeah. We talked about this yesterday. I'm pretty sure he gets done with work at 7."_

"How's 8 sound at Hasenda's?"

_"That sounds great. I haven't had Mexican food in a long time."_

"You're going to love it! I'm sure Ricky will too! Are you all right? You don't sound like yourself this morning."

_"I'm tired. I had a rough night."_

"With Ricky again?"

_"Yes. I think we may have went too far."_

"You slept with him? I knew this was going to happen."

_"Not exactly... Do you remember that Just Say Me campaign that I promoted in high school?"_

"You masturbated together?!"

_"Sort of. So our date was really romantic at first. We fed each other cake on the beach and then went swimming in our undergarments. And then... he rubbed my..."_

"Oh! Dear God! I don't think I need to hear anymore details. I can't believe you let him do that!"

_"So am I. How could I have been so stupid! Now he's probably expecting me to have sex with him. He did tell me he would wait but... I don't know. Maybe he hasn't really changed."_

"You think?! Listen Grace, if Ricky's too much for you to handle, then maybe you should break up with him."

_"I can't."_

"Why not?"

_"He told me that he was falling in love with me and that he loved me."_

"Oh dear Lord. He probably only said that to make you feel better about... what he did to you."

_"You're probably right. It's too soon for him to tell me he loves me. I told him I love him. I've always loved him as a friend but I think I really am in love with him."_

"Uh huh. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you before you slept with Jack. You can not sleep with a guy to keep him. I've made that mistake too many times. Once you're in a committed relationship, have sex with him. You slept with Jack and look what happened. He's with Madison. You slept with Grant and Daniel and you lost both of them."

_"I know Adrian. I'm talking about love. Not sex."_

"Yeah. But my point is, is that I think you get both of those things confused."

_"Maybe you're right. I guess I've always been a crazy Christian."_

"You're not crazy Grace. You just need some help. Maybe we should talk about it with Ricky tonight."

_"With Omar? Are you sure he would be comfortable with this?"_

"I don't see why not. We talk about almost everything together. I am marrying him you know."

_"Right. I'll see you two tonight."_

"Sounds good. Don't be too hard on yourself."

_"I'll try. Thanks Adrian."_

"No problem. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"You know we're going out with Grace and Ricky tonight right?"

"Yes I do. I'm looking forward to catching up with them."

"Yeah... so we might end up talking about some things that might be kind of awkward."

"Like what?"

"Ricky... touched Grace last night."

"Touched...? I'm confused."

"Down there..."

"Oh. Oh! Oh man! What? Are you kidding? I can't believe she would tell you that!"

"She's my best friend and... I think her and Ricky need some help."

"Uh...yeah. Maybe you should call Ricky about it. You're closer to both of them than me and it's really not a subject I want to discuss over dinner."

"Well... I guess I could talk to them after dinner."

"You could. But I think it might help if you talk to both of them separately first."

"All right. I'll call Ricky. Love you."

"Love you too. I gotta get to work." Omar gave Adrian a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Ugh. I hope he picks up."

*Ring ring*

**"Here's your cereal John. You've got to be kidding me. What?"**

"Good morning to you too. How are you?"

**"I'm fine. Just feeding John."**

"That's good. You know we're going on a double date tonight right?"

**"Yes. Grace texted me. Hasenda's at 8 o clock?"**

"Yep. So... how was you two's date last night?"

**"Why do you want to know?"**

"Oh...you know... because I'm your friend and I care about what you two did last night."

**"It was romantic. We went to the beach."**

"Oh come on Ricky. I know everything."

**"What do you mean by that?"**

"I know what you did to Grace last night. How could you? You know she wants to wait."

**"Why would she tell you that? That was very personal and I did not want you or anyone else to find out."**

"I'm her best friend. Why wouldn't she tell me? Would you have rather her told Amy?"

**"Of course not. I don't know why she would have told Amy anyway. It's not like they're that close even though their parents are married."**

"True. So... why did you do it?"

**"I wanted to. I just couldn't help it Adrian. She's just so beautiful."**

"Yeah. That's what you told me and you see how that ended up."

**"At least you're engaged so you shouldn't be complaining. We just had a little fun."**

"Yeah well, a little fun to you isn't the same thing as a little fun to her."

**"Don't you think I know that?! I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did."**

"Hmm... where have I heard this before? Oh yeah, when you got Amy pregnant. Are you going to repeat the same mistake again? Have you really learned anything from having John?!"

**"Of course I have! Stop yelling at me Adrian! It's not like I had sex with her. I just needed to do a little something to show her how much I love her. And she wanted me to do it."**

"Oh and that makes it ok?! Just because she wanted to do it, doesn't mean that you should have done it. Now I see why you two ended up back together. Both of you do not have a clue what the difference between love and sex is."

**"Oh and you do? Just because you're getting married you think you know everything about a relationship? Maybe if I was never in a relationship with you, my life wouldn't be such a mess right now."**

"So it's my fault that you can't have a decent and meaningful relationship with someone? I don't think so Ricky. You're responsible for your own mistakes."

**"I guess you're right. But who said we made a mistake?"**

"I think Grace regrets what you two did."

**"Oh man...Maybe we did. I'm really sorry for yelling at you Adrian."**

"So am I. I hope this doesn't make things more... awkward between you two."

**"I'm sure it won't. After everything we've been through, I think we can get past this."**

"Well...she did refer to herself as a crazy Christian again."

**"I don't think she's crazy. I really do love her and I will do whatever it takes to stay with her."**

"Wait a minute, is this still Ricky Underwood talking? I think you dialed the wrong number."

**"Ha ha. Very funny Adrian. Thanks for everything. You really are a great friend."**

"I thought I owed you some advice after Amy leaving and everything."

**"Yeah but she'll be back in time for your wedding."**

"Right. She is going to be one of my brides maids. I can't wait!"

**"Me too. I'll see you tonight."**

"Bye Ricky."

**Sounds like there's some more tension building up! Let me know what you think! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! Thank you! :) **


	12. Double Date

_**Here's chapter 12! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**_

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Hey Grace. What are you all dressed up for tonight?"

_"Oh. Hi George. I have a double date with Ricky and Omar and Adrian."_

"That should be fun. I hope all of you have a great time. Has Ricky been treating you well?"

_"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"_

"I'm just asking. He hasn't tried to have... sex with you?"

_"Absolutely not. He's been a perfect gentleman."_

"All right. I gotta make some pasta before your mom gets home."

*Ding dong*

_"Hey Ricky. You ready to go..."_

**"Yeah. Good night George."**

"Good night. Don't stay out too late."

_"We won't. Bye."_

"Look at those two. I never thought they would end up back together. Man things have changed a lot around here."

*Ring ring*

"Ames, is everything all right?"

"Yeah Dad. Everything is great. I just wanted to let you know that I am flying back tonight."

"Tonight?! I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks."

"So did I but I want to come back. I really miss John and you and mom. How is mom by the way?"

"I miss you too. I think your mom is doing all right. I haven't talked to her in a few weeks. You are going to Adrian's and Omar's wedding, right?"

"Ok. Of course I am! I'm one of her bride's maids. I'm really happy for her."

"Me too. I also have some news for you about Ricky."

"What kind of news?"

"He's dating Grace. I didn't know if you knew."

"Our friend Grace? Dad, come on. There's no way that he would date her again. It's not like they really dated before."

"Oh no, pumpkin. They really are together now. I can tell that they really like each other."

"And how long have they been dating?"

"I don't know. For like a couple weeks."

"And you're just telling me about this now?"

"It doesn't matter. At least I told you. I'm a little skeptical about their relationship."

"Why is that? Did she do something to hurt John?"

"Yes and no. Kathleen and I walked in on them making out on the couch shirtless while John was in the basement watching TV."

"What?! Are you kidding me? Now I wish I didn't leave."

"You wanted to leave. And besides,John didn't walk in on them. That would have been worse."

"Yes it would have. I don't care what he does with Grace or any other girl, but I do not want him to do anything like that when John is fully awake. He's only three years old. And here I thought he changed. Why is he so complicated?"

"Everyone's complicated, Amy. I yelled at him so hopefully he won't do anything like that again when he's with John."

"Thanks Dad. I'll talk to him tomorrow for sure. See you later."

"You're welcome. Have a good flight. I love you."

"Love you too."

_"So I told Adrian about what we did... last night."_

**"Yeah I know. She told me. And she yelled at me about it earlier today. She thinks we don't know the difference between sex and love. Can you believe that?"**

_"Yes I can. I used to think I knew everything about it, but then I just kept getting screwed over by Jack. Maybe that's why I'm so confused."_

**"I know what you mean. I kept getting screwed over by Amy. And that's the last thing that I ever want to do to you. I'm really sorry I pressured you into doing that last night."**

_"Me too. It was fun, but it's not going to help our relationship."_

**"You're right. I will not ask you to do that again or take you to the beach unless it's for our honeymoon."**

_"Ha ha. Hopefully that won't be for a long time. We should probably finish college first."_

**"That's a good idea. We're finally here."**

Ricky got out of the car and opened the door for Grace.

"There's the lovely couple!"

**"Hey Adrian."**

_"I love your dress!"_

"I love yours too! Oooh, this is going to be so much fun! Let's go in!"

"Man I hate double dates." Omar rolled his eyes as Grace and Adrian walked in the restaurant.

**"So do I but it's what they want to do."**

About an hour later after everyone had their food...

_"This place is really amazing! It's small and has great Mexican decorations."_

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite restaurants."

**"You sure picked a winner Adrian. I love Mexican food."**

"I know you do. So, how have you two been?"

_"We're fine. We know that you talked to both of us earlier today."_

"Oh good. So you aren't going to... do that again?"

**"Of course not. We aren't going to do that anymore."**

_"But it was a lot of fun. Have you two ever..."_

"Oh no. We just have regular sex. Right, Omie? It's really great."

"Yeah. It's the bee's knees. Ha ha."

**"I bet it is. You two are so lucky to have each other."**

_"What do you mean by that?"_

**"What? I'm just saying that they are very fortunate to be together."**

"Yeah Grace. Don't get all jealous just because I used to sleep with Ricky and you didn't."

_"For your information, I'm not ready to sleep with Ricky. Ok? How are you Omar?"_

"Um... fine. A little awkward but fine."

"Yeah right. You're ready to sleep with any guy you can get your hands on."

_"Are you implying I'm a slut? Cause I get the feeling that you are."_

**"Come on Grace. Please don't do this. We were having a nice time. I thought you two were best friends."**

"We are best friends. I'm sorry Grace. I'm not calling you a slut, ok. Just relax."

_"I'm sorry. I just thought Ricky was implying that sex with you was really amazing."_

"Oookay. So how about we change the subject. You know Adrian's my fiance. Besides, all of that happened a long time ago."

**"Yeah. And no, I wasn't implying that."**

"Say what now?"

**"I'm sorry Adrian. What I meant is that I bet you two's relationship is really great."**

"Whatever. There's really no use in arguing about it. It's the past and it doesn't matter."

_"Yeah but sometimes the past can come back to haunt you."_ Grace began to cry and she got up and went to the bathroom.

**"What did she mean by that?"**

"I don't know. I'll go see what's wrong with her. You two can have some of my taco salad if you want."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. We'll be back."

**"Did I do or say something that made her upset?"**

"I don't know man. I wasn't offended by what you said. It was a little awkward but it wasn't that big of a deal."

**"Yeah. Whatever's going on, I'm sure Adrian can fix it."**

"True. She sure is really great at helping others with their problems."

"Grace! What's the matter?"

_"Go away Adrian. I don't want to talk to you."_

"I'm sorry about what I said."

_"It's not that. It's just... I feel so horrible right now."_

"Why is that?"

_"I feel like a fourth wheel cause you've slept with Omar and Ricky."_

"But you've slept with other guys. I shouldn't have brought up having sex with Omar. I'm really sorry."

_"I know but... I just feel like whenever Ricky and I do have sex, he'll compare it to you."_

"So that's what you meant by the past coming back to haunt you. I don't think he will. We never compared other people we slept with to each other. Besides, Amy's the last person he had sex with. You don't think he would compare it to her?"

_"I don't know... I'm sorry for crying. It's been a rough year for me with my mom remarrying George and Jack leaving. And Amy leaving and... my dad... I just don't want to lose anyone."_

"Me either, but sometimes people leave Grace. Amy will be back. I'm sorry about your mom and George but they love each other. Your dad left a few years ago. And Ricky loves you. He told me."

_"I know my dad's been dead for a few years but it still hurts. To see George with my mom instead of him... Even though he cheated on her, we still love and miss him. You're sure Ricky loves me?"_

"Yes. He said he will do whatever it takes to stay with you."

_"Wow. Thanks Adrian. I'm really sorry."_

"I know. I love you too."

Grace came out of the bathroom stall and gave Adrian a hug.

_"What would I do without you? Love you!"_

"Yeah. Let's get back out there."

Adrian and Grace went back to their table and enjoyed the rest of their dinner with Ricky and Omar.

**So there you have it. What's going to happen when Amy gets back? More drama to come! I didn't want this one to have too much drama but I thought it fit pretty well. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	13. Amy's Back

**Here's chapter 13! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The**

**American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"So is everything all right with you girls?"**

_"Of course it is. Sorry for crying."_

"It happens. We talked about some touchy subjects."

"Ha ha! Very funny Omar. We should probably be getting back. It's late."

**"Yeah. We'll see you two at your wedding in a couple weeks."**

"Yes. I can't wait!"

"Me too. It's going to be amazing. You two have a good night."

_"Thanks guys. I hope you have a great night too."_

"We will. Good night."

Adrian and Omar went to their car and drove off.

**"Why did you get upset earlier? You usually don't get upset that easily."**

_"I just felt a little left out because... you had sex with Adrian."_

**"Really? That happened a long time ago. Adrian is with Omar now. Just forget about it."**

_"I know. It's just hard for me to forget it sometimes. Especially seeing both of you at the same time."_

**"You forgave Jack after he slept with Adrian. Are you saying you can't forgive me for the same reason?"**

_"I do Ricky. I just don't want us to make the same mistakes over again."_

**"Neither do I. I really do love you Grace."**

_"I know that and I love you too, but are you... in love with me?"_

**"I like to think I am but it might be too soon to tell yet. We've only been going out a couple weeks."**

_"I guess you're right. It takes time to fall in love."_

**"Yeah it does."**

Ricky looked deep into Grace's eyes and removed her hair out of her face. He smiled and gave her a short kiss.

_"Aaaah. We should probably get going. It's late."_

**"All right. I'll drop you off and get John."**

Later that night...

_Could I really be jealous of Adrian? How could I? They were together a few years ago. I don't know what I was thinking. If only dad was here to help me. I just need to trust God that everything will be all right._

**I really hope Grace is all right. I don't want to hurt****her. I wonder if she's jealous that I slept with Amy? I don't know. It's not like it matters since we're over. I'm so exhausted.**

The next morning...

*Knock knock*

"Ricky! Open the door! It's me, Amy."

**You've got to be kidding me. It's 7:30 in the morning.**

**"Coming!"** Ricky got out of bed and opened the door.

**"Amy! What a pleasant surprise to see you! How are you?"**

"I'm fine. Where is she?"

**"Who?"**

"You know who. Your girlfriend, Grace."

**"She's at home. Why?"**

"My dad told me about what you two did while John was with you."

**"Yeah, so? We were only making out."**

"With your shirts off on the couch? I knew I shouldn't have left. But I did because I thought you could handle John."

**"Listen to me, Amy. He did not walk in on us so it's no big deal. And I have been taking good care of our son all summer. Grace is the first girl I've kissed since we broke up. Besides, we used to fool around here while John was awake."**

"Yeah but we waited until he was asleep to have sex or to take our clothes off."

**"But Grace and I didn't have sex."**

"Were you about to?!"

**"Of course not. We're not ready to have sex yet. We've only been going out for a couple weeks."**

"Hmmm... That's interesting to hear because as I recall, you usually can't go very long without having sex."

**"And as I recall, you can't go very long without criticizing anything that I do with John."**

"What? Ricky, that's not true. I have tried my best to be nice to you. And it took me a long time to actually want to have a relationship with you. And now I'm happy that we aren't in one anymore. We were never meant to be together. We're not even meant to be friends. All I was and all I will ever be to you is a one night stand."

**"Oh, get over yourself Amy! Don't you think I'm in a lot of pain too! I'm sorry I ruined your life by sleeping with you all those years ago. And you know what, we have to at least get along with each other because of John for the rest of our lives. Since I had him all summer, how about you take him for the entire season of fall."**

"No! I don't want to take him all the way to New York. He's used to living here. Where would he go when I have school?"

**"A nursery or day care. I'm sure they have some place you can take him up there. I thought you missed him anyway."**

"I do but I don't know if taking him to New York is the best idea. It's really dangerous."

**"There's danger everywhere Amy. Just ask my birth mother."**

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Can I see him?"

**"Yeah. He's probably up anyway. I'll go get him." **

Ricky walked into the living room with John.

"Hi John! Mommy's home!"

"Ma ma!"

John ran over to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Aww! I've missed you so much! He remembers me!"

**"Of course he does. I show him a picture of you every night and tell him that you're going to be back soon."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah. I promise I won't ever let him forget who you are, Amy. He deserves to know who his parents are."**

"I love you mommy!"

"Oh John! I love you too! Can I take him home?"

**"Of course. He's all yours. Bring him back whenever you want."**

"Thanks Ricky. And I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

**"Me too. At least John's all right."**

"That's true. And thank you for taking good care of him over the summer."

**"No problem. I'll see ya later."**

"Bye. Let's go John!"

"Bye bye daddy!"

**"See you later John!"**

Ricky smiled as Amy and John walked out the door.

"Amy?"

"Oh. Hi Mr. Boykevich. I just came to pick up John."

"I thought you weren't coming back for a couple weeks."

"Yeah but I really missed everyone and I wanted to be here for awhile before Adrian's and Omar's wedding."

"Well that's good to here. It's good to see ya. You look great. Are you excited about college?"

"Thanks. Yeah I'm really excited. Hudson is amazing."

"That's what I've heard from Ben. You know he's back too."

"Really? I had no idea."

"You two still live in the same apartment building, right?"

"Yes but we hardly saw each other all summer. I don't have feelings for Ben anymore."

"I know but I think he still has feelings for you. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Again? I really don't have time to right now. I haven't been home yet."

"And where exactly is your home here? Your dad's and Kathleen's house or your mother's house?"

"I don't know. Both of them I guess. I'll see you later, . Thank you for helping Ricky this summer."

"You're welcome. You have a nice day Amy. Bye John!"

"Bye bye!"

"Ha ha. You have a nice day too!"

Twenty minutes later...

*Knock knock*

"I wonder who that could be."

George went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Dad! I missed you!" Amy gave George a hug.

"Ames! I'm so glad you made it back safely! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Can you get the rest of my stuff from the trunk?"

"Of course. Come on in."

_Did I just hear Amy come in? Oh no, I hope she isn't mad at me._

"I think that's everything."

"Yep. Kathleen sure decorates her house different than Mom's."

"Yeah. That's one thing I really love about. She has a great taste in decorating. How was your trip?"

"It was great! Really long but good."

"I see you had time to pick up John this morning. Was Ricky ok?"

"Oh yeah. He was all right. John really missed me."

"Yeah. I did too. Come here John!"

"Grandpa!"

John ran over to George and gave him a hug.

"He's so sweet. Umm... Is Grace home?"

"Yeah. I think she's upstairs. I can feed John if you want."

"Thanks Dad. He looks pretty hungry."

"Yeah he does. I'll make him some eggs."

Amy went upstairs and knocked on Grace's door.

_"Come in!"_

"Hi Grace."

_"Hey Amy! I thought I heard you downstairs. How are you?"_

Grace gave Amy a hug.

"I'm doing all right. I'm a little tired. How are you?"

_"I'm good. I've been pretty busy this summer with helping Adrian prepare for her wedding. I also went to med camp for a few weeks."_

"Oh. That's good to hear. How is it living with my Dad?"

_"It's... different. Kind of weird but in a good way. I think."_

"Yeah I know what you mean. My Dad can be pretty weird sometimes. Ha ha. I also heard that you've been dating Ricky for a couple weeks."

_"Yeah... I hope you aren't mad about that."_

"Why would I be mad? We broke up and we will never get back together again."

_"I know. I just wanted to apologize for what we did on the couch while John was here."_

"Don't worry about it Grace. I already talked to Ricky about it. I just hope it doesn't happen again."

_"Me too. We weren't thinking while we did it. We were going to come in here until my Mom and George walked in..."_

"Really? Ricky didn't tell me that."

_"We weren't going to do anything. I promise we will not do anything that you're uncomfortable with while John is with us."_

"Thank you Grace. I really appreciate that. I just never thought that Ricky would want to date you again."

_"Well...it's not like we really dated before. I never thought we would be together either. It's kind of funny how all of us have kind of dated each other."_

"Yeah it is. One thing that hasn't changed is that Ben still has feelings for me."

_"Really? Has it been hard living with him in New York?"_

"Not really. I tried to avoid him all summer. I want to stay friends with him but he doesn't."

_"Hmm... I hate to say this Amy but maybe you should give him another chance. If he really loves you, maybe he's the guy for you."_

"What makes you so sure about that? You were on and off with Jack. Wait a minute, I thought you were engaged to Jack."

_"Not anymore. He still likes Madison... and I wasn't really in love with him either. He caused me too much stress."_

"What guy doesn't? Ha ha. I know what you mean. I thought I was in love with Ricky, but I couldn't cause he wasn't in love with me."

_"Do you think it's possible for him to fall in love?"_

"I don't know. He's just been through so much. It might take him years to really fall in love with someone. Are you in love with him?"

_"I think so... He makes me really happy Amy. We did have a little bump in the road recently though."_

"Oh. You can tell me if you want."

_"It's kind of personal."_

"Did you sleep with him?"

_"No. I don't know if I should tell you."_

"You can tell me Grace. We're basically sisters now since our parents are married. We've always been friends. I promise I won't tell anyone."

_"Adrian already knows so I guess I'll tell you. He touched me...you know... down there. John was with Margret and Shaker."_

"Eww! Gross! Why would you let him do that?"

_"Our hormones were going crazy and we really wanted to do it. Now, I regret it cause I don't think it will help our relationship."_

"It might. Ricky likes the physical side of a relationship. It's his favorite part. Unfortunately."

_"Really? What do you mean?"_

"Don't fall for the same trap I did. Ricky's very good at manipulating people. He uses anything physical to make you fall in love with him. And then when you're ready to be committed to him, he doesn't want anything to do with you."

_"But you broke up with him."_

"Yeah but that's because he wasn't in love with me. He only used me for John and other things, just like he used other girls to have sex. I'm just saying Ricky is a disaster

waiting to happen."

_"Maybe he can change. He said that I helped him become a better person. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be a good father. That's what he said recently."_

"That could be true. I think you've helped everyone to become better people."

_"Yeah. Except myself. I feel like I keep making some kind of mistake. What if I'm wasting my time by dating Ricky?"_

"I don't know Grace. Only you can be the judge of that. I know I wasted my time with him and I have to deal with him for the rest of my life."

_"That's true. Can I ask you something?"_

"Of course."

_"I don't understand how you can have a son with him and still not want to be with him. How could you have just left?"_

"You're not the only person who's asked me that. I left because I wanted to leave. For the first time in my life, I was doing something for myself and not for Ricky, John, or anyone else. I'm finally living my dreams. Besides, Ricky and I aren't meant to be. If we were, he would have came running after me and stopped me from getting on that plane and flying to New York."

_"He's happy for you Amy. I guess he was willing to give up having a relationship with you for your happiness. That is something that I will always admire about him."_

"Me too. I'm really grateful for him. It's just so hard having a child when you're not ready. By now, I'm sure you've realized that."

_"Oh. Defiantly. I'm not having kids until after I have a career and am married."_

"That sounds like a good plan to me. You want to see John? He's downstairs."

_"Of course! I'm glad you're back Amy."_

"Me too. I'm really excited for Adrian's wedding!"

Amy and Grace went downstairs to have breakfast with John and George.

**There's chapter 13 for ya! I know it was pretty long but I wanted it to be. Let me know what you think! More drama to come!**


	14. The Club

**Here's chapter 14! I hope you like it! Please R&R! Thank you Jyoti for reviewing the first chapter! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

A couple weeks later...

"Good morning honey."

_"Morning mom."_

"Tomorrow's the big day! Are you excited for Adrian and Omar's wedding?"

_"Of course I am! It's going to be really amazing!"_

"I'm excited too. She sure has came a long way. It's incredible how God can change people."

_"Yeah it is... Is that why you got back with George? Because God changed him?"_

"I think He did change George. In some ways he's the same but he's a better man than he was the first time I was married to him. I know it's been hard living with him but you'll be off to college in a few days!"

_"Yeah. I'm really excited!"_

"Me too. How's Ricky?"

_"He's been all right. I think he's been enjoying time off from having John since Amy's been watching him for the past couple of weeks."_

"That's good to hear. You two haven't been..."

_"Oh no. We're not going to do that for a long time... A few weeks ago we sort of almost did."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"He... touched my..."_

"What?"

Grace looked down for a moment at the floor.

"Oh. Oh, Grace! Are you kidding? Why would you let him do that?"

_"I'm sorry. We weren't thinking and we wanted to do it. I promise we aren't going to do it again. Please don't tell George."_

"All right. I won't tell him. It's better than you two having sex. Is Adrian going to have a bachelorette party?"

_"Not exactly. We're going to go clubbing tonight with some other girls."_

"Clubbing? And where exactly are you going clubbing?"

_"Downtown. I promise we'll be safe. We're all over 18 and we've never went before. It sounds like fun!"_

"Ok. I hope you girls are safe. George and I are going to the movies with Tom and we're going to do some shopping."

_"Shopping for who?"_

"For you. We want to get you some gifts before you go off to college."

_"Aww! Thanks mom! I love you!"_

"Love you too!"

*Ring ring*

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Ricky. This is Omar. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight since this is my last night as a single man."

**"Are you inviting me to a bachelor party? I'm not really a party guy."**

"I was thinking we could hit the club with Jack and Ben. We're all friends, right?"

**"I guess. That does sound like fun and Amy still has John. What time do you want to go there?"**

"How about ten?"

**"Sounds good to me. Did you already invite Ben and Jack?"**

"Yeah. They're both coming. I'll see ya then."

**"See ya. And congrats again."**

"Thanks man."

**"No problem."**

Anne's house

"Hey mom. Can you watch John tonight?"

"Of course Amy. Are you going out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the club with some friends to celebrate Adrian's last night being a single woman."

"That sounds like-What? Did you just say the club?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh...yeah. It's downtown where you could get shot or mugged. Or even killed."

"That could happen here."

"Not as easily Amy. A girl about your age got stabbed downtown a few weeks ago."

"Oh. So you're saying that every girl who goes downtown will get stabbed?"

"No. I'm saying that it's not the safest place to go."

"I promise we'll be safe. There are bouncers at the club with guns and there's always at least a few cops there too."

"And how would you know that? Have you been to the club before?"

"No but that's what Adrian said. I'm sure everything will be fine. If it isn't, I'll call you and Dad."

"I hope so. You know I was so worried about you while you were in New York over the summer."

"I know and I'm fine. If I survived living in one of the most dangerous cities for the summer, I think I can handle going to the club for one night."

"You're right. Just don't drink any alcohol. You're underage."

"I know. We're just going to dance all night long. I'm so excited! Thank you Mom!"

"You're welcome Amy. I love you."

"Love you too."

Later that night...

"Wow. So this is the club, huh?"Ben had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. I know it doesn't look that nice on the outside but it's really great inside."Omar smiled.

**"It looks great. Let's go on in."**

"We have to wait in line first." Jack pointed at the line.

"Yeah. It's going to take awhile. So how have you guys been? I don't think I've seen you all in awhile."

**"I've been doing all right. I'm so glad Amy came out to watch John for awhile."**

"Amy's back? Are you kidding?" Ben was shocked.

**"Yeah. I thought you knew. She's been here for a few weeks."**

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me?"

**"I'm telling you now. Relax Ben, you two will be back in New York next week."**

"You're right. I'm not even gonna think about Amy tonight. It's all about Omar getting married."

"Thanks Ben. I'm so glad I finally found the woman of my dreams."

"Yeah. I know that feeling. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Jack. How are you and... Madison, right?"

"We're not sure if we're gonna get back together. We've been dating here and there, but I don't know."

**"You're not still in love with Grace are you? Cause she's with me now."**

"I know that. And I'm happy for you both. I am defiantly over her. She was too complicated for me."

**"Yeah. That's just how women are sometimes."**

"Very true, my friend. The line's finally moving."

Little did the guys know that Grace, Adrian, Amy, Madison, and Lauren were on the other side of the club waiting in line to get in.

"I'm so glad all of you girls could come!"

_"We wouldn't miss it for the world Adrian!"_

"Yeah. I'm so excited to be here."

"Is something wrong Amy?"

"No. I'm just a little tired from doing stuff with John all day and then shopping for your wedding gift."

"We also got you gifts. You're going to love them!" Madison said happily.

"Thanks. After we go in, you'll feel a lot better. I could buy you some drinks if you want."

"I don't now. I don't really drink."

"Yeah,we don't either." Lauren shock her head.

_"Didn't we all drink at that one party, Jesse's?"_

"True but that caused a lot of drama." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax, I'm not gonna let any of you get drunk. You should at least try their margaritas."

Grace, Amy, Madison, and Lauren stared at Adrian for a few moments.

"What? It's a party! I want to have some fun with you girls. And it's not like there are going to be any guys here we know."

_"I hope so. What's Omar doing tonight?"_

"I think having a party at one of his friends' houses. I told him I was doing the same thing cause he would have freaked out if I told him I was coming here."

_"Adrian! You should have told him! You're marrying him tomorrow."_

"Yeah, yeah. He'll forgive me. It's not like we're going to do anything we shouldn't do."

"Besides drinking underage?"

"Calm down Amy! You'll feel better once we're in."

Twenty minutes later...

"All right. Let's hit the dance floor fellas!"

**"Yeah. I've had enough drinks for... one... night..."**

"Wow. Ricky, are you ok?"Ben sat next to Ricky.

**"Yeah. I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."**

"You want me to walk with you?" Jack asked with a concerned look on his face.

**"No. I got it. I'll be...fine."**

Ricky stood up and trembled a little as he walked to the bathroom.

On the other side of the club...

"Shot! Shot! Shot! Woooh! Go Amy!"Adrian yelled.

"Aaaah. That was crazy!"

_"I don't think we should be doing this Adrian."_

"It's fine Grace. She's just a little tipsy."

"Yeah... Grace... Jjust... Calm down! Ha ha ha ha!"

_"I think she's had too many shots. What's so funny?"_

"Madison and Lauren dancing." Adrian pointed at them dancing with each other.

_"Should we take her to the bathroom?"_

"I don't know. Amy, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Baath... room? Ha ha ha ha! You're so funny Adrian!"

"I think she may have had too much to drink."

_"No kidding. I'll take her. Come on Amy."_

"No... Iii got... it..."

Amy got up and walked to the bathroom.

"There she goes. I hope she'll be all right."

_"Me too. Thanks for the margarita. I think I should get going."_

"It's only 12:30. You don't want to try a shot?"

_"Well... I guess I could try one."_

Amy accidentally walked into the men's bath room.

"Oh... Ttthat was close."

Amy ran into a bathroom stall and threw up.

**"He...hello?"**

After a few minutes Amy walked out of the bathroom stall and saw Ricky but he was very blurry. Ricky saw Amy with blurry vision also.

"Bbben? Is that you?"

**"Who... who is that?"**

"I'm... I'm really sorry for av...avoiding you... all summer... Ben."

**"What? Me... too...?"**

"I... I love you."

**"Aww! I love... you too!"**

Rickywalked over to Amy and gave her a drunken kiss. Next they went in one of the stalls and began to make out and take their shirts off...

"Where is Ricky? He's been in the bathroom for over an hour." Omar said as he was dancing with Ben and Jack.

"I don't know. You want me to go check on him?" Jack said as he kept dancing.

"There he is. Hey Ricky!" Ben waved at him.

Ricky walked over towards the dance floor and then he collapsed on a chair.

"Oh no! Is he all right?"

A bouncer walked over to Ricky and the other guys around him.

"What's going on here?" the bouncer asked concerned.

"We're sorry. Our friend just had a little too much to drink sir. We'll get him out of here." Omar said as put one of Ricky's arms around his neck.

"You better or else I'll get the cops up here. Have a good night."

"Thank you sir. You too." Jack said as he put Ricky's other arm around his neck.

"How are we gonna do this?" Ben looked confused.

"Grab his legs. We gotta carry him." Jack pointed to Ricky's legs.

"All right. I really hope he's ok." Ben grabbed Ricky's legs and they began to carry him out of the club.

_"Where is Amy? She's been gone-"_

"We got her. She passed out on the dance floor." Madison and Lauren put her in a chair.

"So... is there anything we can do to make her come to until we get to the car, Miss Dr. Bowman?" Adrian asked.

_"I don't know. We should probably all just carry her. She can stay at my house tonight."_

"All right. Let's get her out of here." Adrian grabbed Amy's legs and the other girls grabbed the rest of her body to carry her out to the car.

**All right... So that was pretty crazy, huh? The next few chapters are going to be better cause of this one! Thanks again to the person who gave me this suggestion! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	15. Wedding Day

**Here's chapter 15! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning...

**Aww man... What the hell did I do last night? What time is it? Ugh! My head is killing me. I need to take an Advil.**

*Ring ring*

**"Uh... Hello?"**

"Morning Ricky. This is Anne. You don't know where Amy is do you?"

**"Oh... I have no idea. Did she not come home last night?"**

"No she didn't. She went out clubbing with Adrian and some other girls."

**"Huh. That's funny cause I did the same..."**

**Oh, good Lord...**

"Ricky? Are you all right?"

**"I'm sorry Anne. I'm just a little tired. Maybe she's at Adrian's or Grace's house?"**

"Yeah maybe. I'll call George. Thanks Ricky. We'll see you at the wedding later. Bye."

**"You're welcome. See ya later."**

"How are you feeling this morning?"

**"Ben? Where am I?"**

"I thought it would be best if you slept at my house last night. You got really drunk. We were all really worried about you."

**"Thanks. I'm really sorry about last night but their shots were really good."**

"Yeah. I didn't really like them but I'm glad you had a good time. My driver can take you back to your place if you want."

**"Can I have breakfast first?"**

"Of course. There's pancakes and eggs downstairs."

"How is everything?"

"I think he's doing all right Dad."

**"Thank you Mr. Boykevich. I'm sorry about what happened last night."**

"Hey, you're 21 so if you want to drink, then drink. I'm just happy Ben was able to help you out and that you didn't drive."

**"Me too. I don't ever want to be that drunk again. I guess alcohol went through me faster than I thought it would."**

"Sometimes that happens. You two ready to eat?"

"Yeah. Do you need help getting up Ricky?"

**"No, I got it. Can I have an Advil?"**

"Sure. We have some in the kitchen."

_"Amy, Amy..."_

"Huh? What?"

"Your mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Dad? Grace? Where am I? What's going on?"

_"You were a little drunk last night so we brought you here."_

"Yeah. I think she was more than a little drunk last night. I can't believe you Ames."

"I'm sorry."

"Talk to your mother and then we're going to have a talk. Let's go downstairs Grace."

"Mom?"

"Amy? Are you ok? Why didn't you come back last night?"

"I... I drank a little bit at the club. I'm really sorry."

"Amy Jergens! Are you kidding me? I told you not to."

"I know. I promise it won't happen again. Aaah! Please don't yell. My head hurts."

"You have a hang over, don't you?"

"What do you think? I just wanted to have some fun last night. I didn't have any fun all summer."

"At least you didn't get hurt. You want me to bring John over there since your car is over here?"

"Oh. Can't you just bring him to the wedding? I'm really tired Mom."

"I guess so. I hope you learned your lesson Amy. I'll see you later."

"Thank you. Bye. Ugh. What did I do last night?"

_"I'm really sorry about last night George. Adrian just wanted to buy us some drinks."_

"I should have known. Did you drink last night too?"

_"A little bit but not as much as Amy. She was really out of it and I'm so sorry. I promise it won't ever happen again."_

"It better not. Both of you are underage! You're lucky you didn't get caught."

_"You're right. We should probably get ready for the wedding."_

"Yeah we should. Your mom should be back soon from the dry cleaner's with my suit."

"Grace, Grace, Grace... I can't believe you."

_"It's ok Tom. I'm not going to drink ever again. And neither is Amy. Are you taking Tammy to the wedding?"_

"Of course I am! We are going to pick her up on the way there."

_"All right. We need to get ready. It starts in a few hours."_

"Oooh! Today's the big day! I'm so excited!"

"I know you are Adrian! We're so proud of you!"

"Yes we are. Omar is a really great guy."

Adrian's parents gave Adrian a hug at the beach where the wedding was going to be and her mom helped her put on her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful. Now we need to do your make up."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, sweetie. Did you have a bachlerette party last night?"

"Kind of. I went to the club with Amy, Grace, Madison, and Lauren. We all had a really good time. Except, Amy got a little drunk."

"Oye vey! Isn't she under 21?"

"Yeah but she wanted to try a few shots."

"I see. And how many shots did she have?"

"Oh... I don't know... Like seven or eight... Maybe ten?"

"Adrian! How could you let her do that?"

"I'm sorry but it was her choice. At least no one else got drunk so I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah. I hope so. You need to apologize to her later."

"Uh... what? How is this my fault? She wanted to drink and they were serving free shots for the few hours that we were there."

"I guess you're right. How could I argue with you on the most important day of your life. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Thanks Mom."

A few hours later...

Adrian walked down the aisle with her father as Omar waited for her at the alter on the beach. Reverend Stone read their vows, they said I do, and kissed each other. Everyone cheered and clapped. They walked back down the aisle to take some pictures with the bride's maids and groomsmen.

_"Oh Adrian! I'm so happy for you!"_

"Me too Grace! Thank you for being my maid of honor!"

_"You're welcome!"_

They gave each other a hug.

"How you feeling Ricky?"

**"I'm a lot better. Thanks for last night. It was a lot of fun. And I'm really happy for you two."**

"Thanks. I'm glad you cold be one of my grooms men. Let's take some pictures."

At the reception...

_"Hey Ricky. How was Omar's bachelor party last night?"_

**"Oh. Hey Grace. He didn't really have a party. We went to the club last night."**

_"No kidding! So did Adrian and I with Amy, Madison, and Lauren. Which club?"_

**"The Hot Shotz one I think."**

_"Oh my gosh! We went to that one too! What time were you guys there?"_

**"I don't know. From like 10 until almost 1 or something. I got really drunk so I don't remember."**

_"So were we. I can't believe we didn't see you guys. Are you feeling better?"_

**"Yeah I am. It is a pretty big club. There were a ton of people there."**

_"True. It was lot of fun except Amy also got drunk."_

**"Really? That's really strange cause I could have sworn I heard her voice last night. Or maybe that was just from the alcohol."**

_"Yeah maybe. You want to dance?"_

**"Sure!"**

Grace and Ricky went to the dance floor.

"We're really sorry about last night Amy."Madison said sympathetically.

"Yeah. We're glad you're all right." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks Madison and Lauren but it was my own fault that I wanted to drink. I shouldn't have done it."

"We know. You don't remember what you were doing in the bathroom do you?" Lauren asked.

"You were in there for a really long time." Madison said concerned.

"I don't know. I think I threw up. And... I think I saw Ben in there?"

"What? You think you saw Ben or you know you saw Ben?" Madison said shocked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Ben. I remember us taking our clothes off. I think. Oh, God. Did I have sex with Ben last night? In the bathroom?"

"Did you?"Madison and Lauren said in complete shock.

Amy pulled out her phone and saw a picture of her kissing Ricky's neck.

"Not Ben..." Amy showed Madison and Lauren the picture.

"Oh... no... Is that... Ricky?" Lauren said staring at the picture.

"It can't be? Is it?"Madison said confused looking at the picture.

"Oh geeze. I think it is Ricky. Why would I have taken a picture? What if I'm pregnant again?!"

"You're sure you had sex with him?" Madison asked.

"I know we took our clothes off. I can't believe this. How could I have let this happen? And why would he have been at the club last night?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was there with Omar?" Lauren asked.

"I need to talk to him." Amy looked at Ricky dancing with Grace.

"Hey Amy. Can we talk, alone?"Ben was behind Amy.

"Uhh... Sure. We'll see you later." Madison got up from her chair.

"Yeah. You two have fun." Lauren walked to the dance floor with Madison.

"What do you want Ben? I told you that we're done."

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. I heard you got a little drunk last night from your Dad."

"My Dad told you? Ugh. Why?"

"He just wanted me to talk to you and convince you to never do it again."

"I already talked to him and my Mother about it so you don't have to worry. Ok?"

"All right. Ricky also got drunk last night. We went to the Hot Shotz club to celebrate Omar's last night of being a single man."

Amy began to cry.

"Oh Amy. Don't cry. Ricky's fine and so are you. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Aaaah... I made a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about? Nobody got hurt."

"I had sex with Ricky last night." Amy got up and went to the bathroom.

"What? Why would she say that?"

_"Hey Ben. Is everything all right with Amy?"_

"I don't know. I think she's just a little upset from getting drunk last night."

_"Oh yeah. We went to the club last night to Adrian's last night of being single. I heard you guys went there last night too. And Ricky got drunk."_

"Yeah. It was pretty crazy but still fun. How are you doing?"

_"I'm doing all right. The wedding was beautiful. You want to dance?"_

"Yeah but shouldn't we check on Amy? She said something really strange."

_"What did she say?"_

"She said that she... had sex with Ricky last night?"

_"What?! Oh, no. Oh dear God in Heaven! This can't be happening."_

"I'm confused. We went to the same club last night where Amy and Ricky were both drunk?"

_"Yes. At the same time. Oh no... I think I know what they did in the bathroom!"_

"Holy smokes! No wonder Amy said that! Wait a minute Grace. Maybe she only said that cause she thought she had sex with Ricky while she was drunk. Maybe she had sex with someone else."

_"I don't know Ben. What time did Ricky go to the bathroom last night?"_

"I think around midnight. And Amy?"

_"I'm pretty sure it was around 12:30."_

**"What are you two talking about?"**

"Oh...nothing... Just you know... how amazing the wedding is."

_"Can I talk to Ricky alone, please Ben?"_

"Of course. I'll talk to you two later." Ben awkwardly walked to the food table.

**"All right. What were you really talking about with Ben?"**

_"You didn't... have sex last night did you?"_

**"Why would you say that? I don't remember. The last thing I remember is collapsing in a chair at the club."**

_"Ben told me that Amy said she had sex with you last night. Both of you were drunk at the same place last night. And both of you went to the bathroom around the same time."_

**"But that doesn't mean we had sex. Maybe I should talk to Amy. Where is she?"**

_"I hope you're right. She's in the bathroom."_

**"All right. I'll be back."**

Ricky walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the women's restroom door.

"Who is it?"

**"It's me. Get out here right now!"**

"Just a second."

Amy grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you want Ricky?"

**"Have you been crying?"**

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we had sex last night. Well, drunk sex anyway."

**"How do you know that? I don't remember a damn thing that happened last night."**

"I didn't either until I saw this picture."

Amy showed Ricky the same picture that she showed Madison and Lauren.

**"Oh no. Did we..."**

"Yep. You're sure you don't have anything on your phone?"

**"I don't know. Let me check."**

"I hope this doesn't end up changing our lives again. I can not believe this happened. What was I thinking? I thought you were Ben last night."

**"Really? I don't think I had a clue as to who you were. I found a voice recording."**

"Yeah. Play it."

Ricky pressed play and the voice recording had Amy and Ricky kissing and moaning.

**"Oh, dear God! Is that us?"**

"Who else would it be? I don't think we would have recorded someone else doing this. If I'm pregnant again, you're keeping the baby."

**"Wow! Slow down Amy. This still doesn't prove we had sex. Maybe we just made out."**

"Yeah right. How are we going to know if we don't remember?"

**"There's another recording."**

Ricky played the second voice recording and he was breathing heavily and so was Amy. He said it was the best sex of his life.

"Noooo! That's it, we totally did it. Again. I should have listened to my Mom."

**"I feel so awful right now. I'm so sorry Amy. Grace is going to kill me."**

"That's what you're worried about? Grace? What if I got pregnant again? My parents are never going to let me go back to New York if that happened."

**"It's just... I told her I would never do anything to hurt her and I did... Both of us did."**

Ricky sat on the ground next to Amy.

"Thank you for your present Grace! Where's Ricky?"

_"You're welcome. He's been talking to Amy for twenty minutes. I think they might have had drunken sex at the club last night."_

"What?!Why would Ricky have been at the club?"

_"To celebrate Omar's last night being single. They didn't have a party last night cause they were at the same club we were."_

"Oh wow! So we both lied to each other."

_"Adrian!"_

"What? I can't help it if they both got drunk. Are you sure they had sex?"

_"That's what Ben said."_

"And how would he know?"

_"He was at the club last night too."_

"You're kidding. I thought Ben was too good for that type of thing."

_"I don't know. Do you think I should talk to them? They look miserable."_

"If you want. Omar and I going to do a few more dances and then drive off to our hotel to start our honeymoon."

_"All right. Thanks Adrian. I hope you two have a great time."_

"You're welcome. I'm sure we will. Good luck."

Adrian went back out on the dance floor.

**All right... I'm gonna stop it there. This was a pretty long one. So what's gonna happen when everyone finds out the truth? More drama to come! Thank you and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Revealing The Truth

**Here's chapter 16! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Hey Ben. What's going on with Amy and Ricky?" Alice asked with punch in her hand.

"They were both drunk at the club last night at the same time. And... they think they had sex."

"Whoa. With each other?" Alice said surprised.

"Yes, with each other. I really hope it didn't happen. I really want Amy back."

"I know Ben. Maybe they didn't have sex. People don't remember everything they did while they were drunk. You want to dance with Henry and I?"

"Thanks Alice but I don't feel like dancing. I think I'm ready to go home. Adrian and Omar already left."

"Hey you two! The DJ's doing one last dance!"

"Ben's a little... upset."

"Why is that?" Henry asked concerned.

Alice whispered into Henry's ear.

"What?! Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. Do you guys want to sleep over at my place? This weekend's the last weekend we'll see each other for a long time."

"Of course we do Ben! Let's go." Henry said excited while he looked at Alice.

"That's not going to happen Hank. Ben needs our support right now."

"Thanks Alice. Let's go."

Ben, Alice, and Henry left the wedding.

"Hey Grace. Are you all right?"

_"Hey Jack. I'm debating on whether I should talk to Amy and Ricky."_

"About what?"

_"They were both drunk at the club last night."_

"Yeah. So? Wait, we were at the same club last night? Were you drunk?"

_"Yes we were. And no I was not. Were you?"_

"No. After seeing Ricky get drunk, I don't think I'll drink for a long time. So you want to talk to them about being drunk?"

_"Uhh... They think they might have had sex in the bathroom."_

"Oh man! That's crazy! I'm so sorry."

Jack gave Grace a hug.

_"Thanks Jack. They aren't one hundred percent sure that they had sex though. Please don't tell anyone."_

"No problem. I won't tell anyone. I'm get going since it's late. I'll talk to you later."

_"Yeah... How is everything with Madison?"_

"Oh... it's all right. I think we are getting back together."

_"I thought you two already were."_

"Yeah... It's official now anyway. Good night Grace."

_"Good night Jack."_

**"What are we gonna do Amy? Should we tell everyone?"**

"No! Are you kidding? I need to get out of here. I can't stand to look at your face right now."

**"Oh, thanks. Let me know if you're pregnant. Good night."**

Ricky walked away from Amy as she got up and found Anne with John.

"Amy! Are you all right?"

"I don't feel like talking right now Mom. Can we just go?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You can tell me if there's something wrong."

"I'm fine. Let's go. Everyone else is leaving."

"All right. You know if you tell your father, he's going to tell me."

"Why would he tell you something when there's nothing to tell?"

"Listen, Amy. No matter what happens, everything is going to be all right. Are you upset because Adrian and Omar got married and you were engaged to Ricky?"

"No I'm not. I'm happy for both of them. I'm done with Ricky. I promise everything's ok."

"I hope so. Let's go."

_"So...How did it go?"_

**"How do you think it went? She's really upset. We both are. I can't believe we were both drunk and..."**

_"You did sleep with her?"_

**"Yeah I did. And I am so angry with myself. How could this have happened?"**

_"You're absolutely sure you two had sex?"_

Ricky played Grace the voice recording from his phone.

**"I'm so sorry Grace."**

_"Ricky! How could you?! I thought you weren't going to hurt me!"_

**"So did I but I just had to have more than one shot last night. I'm never drinking alcohol ever again."**

_"Me either. What are we going to do?"_

**"Can you forgive me?"**

_"You cheated on me! Again! Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."_

**"But it doesn't really count Grace! We were both drunk and don't even really remember it. I swear it won't ever happen again."**

_"Good night Ricky."_

Grace left to find her family.

**Oh man. What have I done? I really messed up this time. Especially if Amy's... Why did this have to happen to me?**

"Hey Ricky. Is everything all right?"

**"Hey Mr. Boykevich. No, everything is not all right. Can I take the day off tomorrow?"**

"Sure Ricky. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

**"Not really. It's nothing that I can't handle. I'll see you later."**

The next morning...

*Ring ring*

Amy woke up to her phone ringing.

"That better not be Ricky. Hello?"

_"Hey Amy. It's Grace. Sorry if I woke you up."_

"Good morning. Actually, it's not a good morning. And you didn't wake me up."

_"Yeah... I heard about what you did with Ricky the other night."_

"I am so sorry Grace. We didn't mean for it to happen. It was a mistake. A really stupid mistake. And who told you?"

_"Well, Ben and I suspected it and then... Ricky told me last night."_

"Ben knows? Ugh. I'm so screwed."

_"I want you to know, that I forgive you. I know you and Ricky made a drunken mistake and I forgive both of you. I don't want to...but I have to. And why are you screwed?"_

"Thank you Grace. You're too sweet. Because Ben doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. If he tells his Dad, then he'll tell my Dad and my Mom and... Then I won't be able to go back to New York."

_"You're welcome. Maybe he won't tell his Dad. Maybe we can all keep this a secret... unless you're pregnant."_

"I sure hope not! I do not want to have another child with Ricky!"

"What did you just say?"

_"Who was that?"_

"Uh-oh. It's my Mom. I'll talk to you later Grace."

Amy opened her bedroom door.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh geeze. Mom, why do you always have to eavesdrop?!"

"Cause I'm you mother and you started raising your voice. I was going to tell you that John's up."

"I was talking to Grace. She called me and just needed some advice about Ricky. They've been together for awhile."

"Nice try, Amy. I heard you say that you don't want to have another child with Ricky. You not only said it, you yelled. Is there something going on?"

"Ugh. I guess I should tell you before anyone else does... I had drunk sex with Ricky Friday night at the club."

"Amy?! Oh no! You didn't!"

"I did Mom! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean for it to happen! And we didn't realize it until at the wedding last night."Amy began to cry.

"How do you know? You're sure you both did it?"

"Of course I'm sure! Ricky has some voice recordings of us doing it on his phone and I have a picture of me kissing his neck."

"I can't believe this Amy! I told you not to drink!"

"I know but I wanted to. Are you not going to let me go back to New York?"

"Well that depends..."

"On what?"

"On whether you're pregnant or not."

"Oh, God. I knew you were going to say that! I hate Ricky and Adrian and ugh! Why am I such an idiot?"

"It's ok Amy. I'll help you. I know I haven't always been around to help you, but we'll get past this. Just the two of us."

"You're not going to tell Dad, are you?"

"No. He doesn't need to know about this unless you made the same mistake."

"Thanks Mom. Do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Yes I do. I've always kept some just in case something like this would happen again."

"But I was in New York all summer."

"I know. I kept them for myself."

"Why? I thought you were gay."

"So did I but I don't think I want to be gay. It just didn't work out with any of the women I was interested in."

"Oh. Well, whatever you are, I love you Mom."

"I love you too. I'll go get the test."

*Knock knock*

**"Good morning Kathleen. Can I come in?"**

"Of course Ricky. Is there a problem?"

**"Sort of. I need to talk to Grace. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up."**

"She was in the shower. What do you need to talk to her about?"

**"Oh man... I don't know how to say this."**

_"Ricky? What are you doing here?"_

**"Good morning Grace. I just came to ask if you want to get some coffee or something."**

"Are you two all right? You both look sick to your stomachs."

_"Oh... It must be from the rice we had last night. I'm sure coffee will help. It's good for the digestive system."_

"Uh huh. I just made some coffee. You two can stay here and talk."

**"You didn't tell her?"**

_"Tell her what?"_

"I already know what you two did a few weeks ago at the beach, if that's what you're talking about."

**"What? Why did you tell her that?"**

_"She's my mother. And she deserves to know the truth. From me and you. Go ahead and tell her Ricky."_

**"All right... I cheated on Grace... with Amy."**

"What? Ricky! Why?"

_"They were both drunk and they did it in the bathroom."_

**"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."**

"Oh my Lord! I don't know what to say right now. Is she pregnant again?"

_"Is she?"_

**"I don't know. I sure hope not. And even if she is... I'm not gonna let it get between me and Grace."**

_"Oh, really? That's so good to hear!"_ Grace said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny Grace. I hope she isn't Ricky."

**"Please don't tell George. He'll kill me and Amy if you tell him."**

"Ha ha. You're probably right. George is not a good guy to be around when he's upset. You two should talk."

_"I'm sorry Ricky. I really hope we can work this out. I just can't believe you did this."_

**"Me either. I've never felt more ashamed of myself than I do right now. Can you ever forgive me?"**

_"I forgave Amy, so I can forgive you. It's hard...but when you love someone you have to forgive them."_

**"Thank you so much Grace! I love you too!"**

_"I love you too. I really do. I just hope Amy isn't pregnant again."_

**"So do I. Like I said, I won't let anything get between us."**

Ricky gave Grace a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

**All righty then... So that was a pretty good chapter. Let me know what you think! More drama to come! Thank you! :)**


	17. Getting Ready For School

**Here's chapter 17! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Pain=Other character

"What am I gonna do if Amy's pregnant again? I don't want to lose her."

"Ben, you need to get over her. Whether she's pregnant or not. She doesn't care about you anymore." Alice said concerned.

"She's right Ben. You need to get over here. Didn't you meet any girls in New York?" Henry asked.

"I did but..."

"But nothing! You need to move on!"

"Maybe I should call her. Just to make sure she's not pregnant again."

"Who's pregnant again?"

"Oh... Good morning Mr. Boykevich. We need to get going. See you later Ben." Alice said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Good luck!" Henry said happily.

"Sorry Dad... We were just talking about Amy."

"Oh... Is she pregnant again?"

"I don't know but she did have sex with Ricky the other night."

"What? Are you sure? I thought they broke up."

"They were both drunk at the club the other night. I can't believe this happened. Amy's supposed to be with me! I'm the one who loves her, not stupid Ricky."

"Benjamin! How many times do I have to tell you! She doesn't love you anymore!"

"I know but I'm never gonna quit. I love her."

"Whatever Ben. You're an adult so I really don't care what you do about Amy. Just be careful."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, don't make the same mistake that Ricky and Amy did the other night. Start packing cause your flight is in a few hours."

*Ring ring*

**"Hey Amy. How are you? Did you... take a test yet?"**

"Hey Ricky. I did... and I'm not pregnant."

**"You're absolutely sure?"**

"Yes. The tests are pretty accurate."

**"Maybe you should go to a doctor to make sure."**

"Why? Just because Adrian lied about not being pregnant to Ben a couple years ago doesn't mean I would do the same thing to you. I have to pack before my flight in a few hours anyway."

**"All right. Did you tell your parents?"**

"I told my Mom. You didn't tell my Dad did you?"

**"Of course not. Grace's mom knows though. You don't think she'll tell him do you?"**

"Maybe. I sure hope not. If she does, you might not get to see Grace ever again."

**"Yeah right. We're all going to be back at school tomorrow so there's not much he can do."**

"True. Our parents can't really control what we do at college. Ha ha. I also wanted to apologize for the other night too..."

**"Me too. I feel so awful but at least you're not pregnant."**

"Yeah... Did you really mean what you said about it being the best sex of your life?"

**"Probably not. We were both really drunk. Why?"**

"Oh... I was just wondering."

**"Really? Do you still have feelings for me?"**

"Of course not! I just think it's kind of funny that you never said that after we had sex when we were both sober."

**"Ha ha! It's not like I didn't enjoy having sex with you. Pretty much every time I've done, it's been amazing except our first time..."**

"Yeah... So am I taking John with me to New York?"

**"Sure. If you want. I'll miss him."**

"I bet he'll miss you too. Thanks Ricky! We'll be back around October for my fall break."

**"That's fine since October's only in a couple months. I'm sure he'll love New York!"**

"I bet he will. I gotta go. Bye Ricky!"

**"Bye Amy! Have a safe flight!"**

"I will. Thanks!"

**I'm sure going to miss John. Thank God she isn't pregnant again! I should probably tell Grace.**

*Ring ring*

_"Hey Ricky. How are you?"_

**"I have great news Grace!"**

_"What is it?"_

**"Amy's not pregnant! I'm so happy!"**

_"Oh Ricky! I am too! Thank God!"_

**"Yeah. We sure got lucky. So do you want to do something tonight since school starts tomorrow?"**

_"Sure! I already have everything packed and loaded in my car. What do you want to do?"_

**"How about the Dairy Shack?"**

_"That sounds like fun! I haven't been there in a long time!"_

**"All right. I'll pick you up at 7."**

_"Sounds good. See you then!"_

"Hey Grace. Can I talk to you?"

_"Of course George. Ricky and I are going to the Dairy Shack tonight."_

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your Mother told me that he and Amy..."

_"Oh...Are you upset?"_

"Yes! How could you girls have let her do that? She's my baby!"

_"I know that George but she's old enough to make her own decisions."_

"You should have at least went to the bathroom with her. Then maybe she wouldn't have had sex... with Ricky again."

_"You're right. But she isn't pregnant."_

"Oh thank you God! I 'm so happy she isn't! Cause if she was, she would not be going back to New York."

_"I know. Did you tell her that you know?"_

"Not yet. I don't want to put her in a bad mood cause she should be going to New York in about an hour."

_"All right. Anne knows too so she probably yelled at her about what happened."_

"Yeah. You're probably right. And you're all right with all of this?"

_"Of course. It's a little hard but I still love Ricky and Amy... and I forgave both of them."_

"Good for you Grace. I just hope nothing like this ever happens again."

_"Me too... I'll see you later. I need to get ready."_

"All right. I need to start dinner."

The dairy shack...

**"So are you excited about starting college tomorrow?"**

_"Yes! I'm so excited! I know it's going to be amazing! And everyone on my dorm room floor are pre-med students too!"_

**"That's really great! You know... you could live with me."**

_"Yeah but I think it would be easier to live in a dorm."_

**"I just hope nothing happens to you like what happened to Jack while you're away."**

_"Aww, Ricky! I really appreciate you caring about me but I promise I'll be fine. I am really going to miss you."_

**"I'm really going to miss you too. I really hope we can make our relationship work."**

_"I'm sure we will. We've only been together for a month and we've already been through a lot."_

**"You're right. I just hope John will be all right with Amy in New York."**

_"I'm sure they'll be fine. You trust Amy right?"_

**"Of course I do! It's Ben I don't always trust. What if he tries to do what we did when John's around them?"**

_"Hopefully he won't. Does he still have feelings for Amy?"_

**"I think so. He's loved her since the day he saw her. I just don't get it."**

_"Maybe that's cause you liked almost every girl you saw."_

**"Yeah but not anymore. You're the only one for me Grace."**

_"And you're the only one for me it's just...Are you really over Amy?"_

"Are you?"

Ricky turned around and saw Ashley standing behind him.

**All right... So I'm gonna stop there cause I'm tired. Ha ha! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I really appreciate everyone's suggestions! I didn't want Amy to be pregnant again cause that would have been too much! I am going to bring some other minor and major characters back so stayed tuned! I know this chapter didn't have a ton of drama but there will be more to come! If you have any suggestions plus let me know! I'm going to try to make this story like 50 chapters! Lol. Thank you! :)**


	18. Having Doubts

**Here's chapter 18! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"Hey Ashley! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"**

"It's good to see you too. Now answer my question."

**"Why do you need to know that?"**

"That wasn't a no. How could you have just let Amy take off like that? You two were meant for each other Ricky. She really loved you."

**"Yeah well,apparently I wasn't good enough for her because I wasn't in love with her. I don't think I ever will be in love with her."**

_"I'm so sorry Ricky. Do you want to talk to Ashley alone?"_

"Don't apologize to him. He doesn't deserve any sympathy because he totally screwed up my family's life! Why do you think I went to Florida? To get away from all of you."

_"Um... For your information Ricky does deserve sympathy! Everyone deserves a second chance Ashley! Amy wanted to leave so it's not his fault."_

"Really Grace? It's not Ricky's fault that he got her pregnant, raised a son with her, got engaged to her, had sex with her, and then just let her leave? Both of them are at fault for their relationship failing."

_"Ricky didn't let Amy leave. She wanted to leave which makes a big difference. I'm sorry Ricky ruined your little family. And I'm also sorry that you are in so much pain Ashley to the point where you have to hurt other people just to feel a little bit better about yourself."_

"I thought you were the good girl. But then you turned into a backstabbing whore who pretends to be nice but you really only care about yourself. What are you doing here with Ricky anyway?"

_"Excuse me? What did I ever do to you?!"_

**"All right you two. That's enough! You're gonna get us kicked out of here. And Ashley, Grace is my girlfriend now. She is not a backstabbing whore at all. She is the sweetest, nicest, funniest, and most beautiful girl that I've ever met."**

"You have got to be kidding me. You went back to Grace? Oh,God. Are you that desperate? I thought you would be different when I came back but I guess not."

**"What do you mean by that? I love her. I really do."**

_"I love you too." _Grace smiled at Ricky.

"Well, I'll be damned if you two's relationship works out. I should probably get back to my hotel where Toby's waiting for me."

**"You're not having sex with that guy are you?"**

"Why do you care? You're not my father."

_"But my mother is married to your father."_

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about Dad remarrying wife number one. Well it's not like there's much he can do. We're going back to Florida next week. Bye."

Ashley walked out of the diary shack.

**"What the hell is she doing her? I forgot how much of a pain she is."**

_"I don't know. Should we tell George?"_

**"You can if you want. She's not my responsibility.**_"_

_"Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me. It means a lot but did you really mean what you said about Amy?"_

**"Of course I did. I promise I don't have feelings for her anymore? Why are you doubting me?"**

_"It's just... It makes me so angry that you two had druken sex. I just can't believe we let this happen."_

**"Me either. Alcohol used to make me sick to my stomach because of my parents. Then after I turned 21, I wanted to try some of it and I liked it."**

_"I just don't want you to become an alcoholic Ricky. Alcohol is very bad for your liver."_

**"Thanks Doctor Grace. I could never be an alcoholic. I don't ever want to make the same mistakes my parents made. However, if it wasn't for alcohol I wouldn't even be alive."**

_"You're welcome. What do you mean?"_

**"Both of my parents were drunk when I was conceived... That's partly why I think Amy could be lying about not being pregnant. What if she read the test wrong?"**

_"Oh... I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sure she read it right. Why would she lie to you now after everything you two have been through?"_

**"I don't know... So she can go to New York and not mess up our futures. I was just getting off to a fresh start with you and then we totally screwed up."**

_"It's partly Adrian's fault. She's the one who pressured Amy to do all those shots. We should have went in the bathroom with her. I feel so terrible."_

**"Ugh... Adrian. I feel awful too but there's not much we can do. I guess I'll just have to trust her. It's kind of hard to trust someone..."**

_"After they broke your heart... I know what that feels like. Let's not break each other's hearts Ricky. No matter what happens."_

**"I swear I will never break your heart Grace. I really am in love with you. And I think I know why. It's because I don't feel pressured to have sex with you."**

_"Aww Ricky! Wait a minute, you don't want to have sex with me?"_

**"I do but not anytime soon. I think that's why my relationship with Amy didn't work. I was just in lust with her and not love. I finally understand what she meant about me not being in love with her."**

_"That's good to hear. I think I was mostly in lust with Jack as well. I never really loved him like how I love you."_

Ricky smiled and gave Grace a long kiss.

**"We should probably get going since it's late."**

_"Yeah."_ Grace smiled and blushed. _*_Ring ring*

_"Adrian? Are you all right?"_

Adrian was sobbing while she tried to tell Grace the problem.

**"Is she ok?"**

_"What's wrong Adrian?! You can tell me."_

**Ooooh! What happened to Adrian? Don't you just love cliff hangers? Ha ha! I thought it was about time to bring her back into the story. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you for all the suggestions again! There will be plenty of more drama and romance to come! :)**


	19. Back To School

**Here's chapter 19! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

*Crying* "It's Omar... He... got... shot..."

_"Oh my gosh! Who shot him?"_

**"What?! Who got shot?"**

"We aren't... exactly... sure... I'm so scared Grace... He's unconscious... We're at the hospital... Why did this have to... happen on... our... honeymoon..."

_"I'm so sorry Adrian. Do you want Ricky and I to come?"_

"We're...in... New York..."

_"Oh yeah. Did you tell you parents?"_

"No...There's not much they could do. What if he doesn't make it? It's bad enough I lost Mercy... I don't think I could deal with losing Omar as well..."

_"I'm sure everything will be fine Adrian. I will pray for both of you."_

"Thanks Grace...I know it's pretty late...so I should probably get...going...Bye..."

Adrian hung up before Grace could say anything else.

**"What's going on?"**

_"Omar...got shot."_

**"Oh no! No! I feel so bad for Adrian! And Omar! I can't believe this! What if Amy or John get shot? This can not be happening!"**

_"Calm down Ricky! I'm sure everything will be fine...We should get some sleep since school starts tomorrow."_

**"How can you say that?! I don't think I'll be able to sleep after hearing this. I knew New York was too dangerous."**

_"It's not much worse than LA. You can get shot almost anywhere Ricky. I'm sure Omar will be fine and so will Amy and John."_

**"You're probably right. I'll take you home. Sorry for freaking out."**

_"I totally understand..."_

Meanwhile in New York...

*Knock knock*

Amy opened her apartment door.

"Ugh...Ben, what do you want? It's like 1 in the morning. I'm tired."

"Didn't you hear? Omar got shot."

"What? Adrian's husband?"

"Yeah. It's all over the news right now and she told me. Do you think we should go see them at the hospital?"

"Now? We have school in the morning. Maybe we should go tomorrow. Plus John's asleep."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you have John. All right. How about we go tomorrow night? I'm sure Adrian needs someone there to help support her cause the rest of her friends and family are home."

"You're right. Just come by whenever you want to go tomorrow night. Good night Ben."

"Amy wait! Can I ask you something?"

"If you're going to ask me out, the answer is no. Good night!"

Amy slammed the door.

"Why won't she give me another chance? I'm never going to quit."

The next day...

_"I'm going to miss you all!"_

"We're going to miss you too honey! Call when you get there ok?"

_"I will Mom. Bye Tom and George."_ Grace gave them both a hug.

"Bye bye Grace! I love you!" Tom smiled.

"I hope you have a good time and don't forget to study!" George smiled.

_"I won't. Love you too Tom!" _

Grace got in her car and started to drive out of the driveway.

"They grow up so fast..." Kathleen began to cry.

"I know but I think she's ready for college. I bet she's going to be fine. I'm sure Marshall is really proud of her."

"You're right George. I'm sure he is and I am too." Kathleen gave George a hug.

Ricky also said goodbye to his parents and and then he went off to his college.

"Hey Ricky! It feels good to back doesn't it?"

**"Hey Jack. It is nice to be back. Hopefully our second year here will be better than our first."**

"I sure hope so. Last year was really tough. So are you living on campus this year?"

**"No. I'm going to keep working at the butcher shop and I'm going to keep living there until I'm done with college. Mr. Boykevich said I could."**

"Oh. That's really nice...You don't have to worry about getting caught."

**"Getting caught doing what?"**

"You know...You don't have to worry about an RA randomly walking into your room when you're with a girl."

**"Shut up Jack! I do not do that stuff anymore. I'm in love with Grace."**

"Really? Have you slept with her?"

**"That's none of your damn business. I gotta get to class. I'm see ya later."**

"Sorry about that Ricky. I didn't mean it."

**"Thanks. Have a nice day."**

"You too."

Grace walked into her dorm room.

_Wow! This room is amazing! It's bigger than I thought it would be too. I should probably call Adrian. I really hope Omar's better._

_"Hey Adrian! I finally made it to my dorm room! I love it! How's Omar doing?"_

"I'm happy to hear that. He's still unconscious. He was shot in his chest, back, and his right arm."

_"Oh no! At least he wasn't shot in the head. I'm so sorry again."_

"Yeah. Thanks. So, how's Ricky?"

_"Oh...He's doing fine. We went to the dairy shack last night and Ashley was there."_

"Ashley? Are you sure?"

_"Yeah. I couldn't believe it. She said she's going back to Florida next week."_

"Hmm...Why was she at the diary shack?"

_"She got some ice cream. She said Toby was at their hotel...Why wasn't Toby with her? That's really strange. I don't know why she was there by herself. Anyway, she was kind of eavesdropping on Ricky and I's conversation."_

"Ashley sure is weird. What were you two talking about?"

_"Uhh...I asked Ricky if he still has feelings for Amy."_

"Grace! What did you do that for? I thought he was completely over her."

_"I know...but he has a voice recording on his phone from when him and Amy...had drunk sex. He said it was the best sex of his life on the recording. And it's been driving me crazy!"_

"Ha ha. That's kind of funny."

_"Why is that funny?"_

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? You're jealous of Amy because she had drunk sex with Ricky. They don't even remember it. I'm sure Ricky didn't mean what he said by saying it was the best sex of his life."

_"Ha ha ha! You're probably right. But this is partly your fault because you pressured all of us to drink."_

"Whatever. You girls wanted to drink. Besides, I have more important things to worry about."

_"Right...Did you go to school?"_

"Of course I did. I didn't want to go, but you can't really miss the first day. I hope you have a great day Grace. Thanks and don't worry about Ricky too much."

_"I'll try. Don't worry about Omar too much either. Talk to you later."W_

"Bye chica."

Grace got her backpack and went to class.

**Man...economics is so boring. I wonder how Omar is doing. I guess I can text Adrian really quick.**

"What is the difference between supply and demand...Mr...Underwood? Can you answer the question please?"

**"I'm sorry. What was the question?"**

"If you're going to text in my class then maybe you should step outside."

The rest of the class laughed.

**"It won't happen again. Supply is the amount of the product and demand is...the amount of people who want the product."**

"Very good sir. And with both supply and demand we..."

**Whew...that was close. Of course Adrian didn't text me back. I really hope Omar is all right. Oh great,what does Ben want.**

**So yeah...Looks like there's some drama starting up with everyone back in school. Is Omar going to make it? The next chapter is going to have some older characters in it too so stay tuned for that! I've really enjoyed writing this story! Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	20. The Hospital and Old Faces

**Here's chapter 20! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky read Ben's text message which read:

Hey Ricky. I don't know if you heard but Omar is in the hospital from being shot three times last night in New York. Amy and I are going there tonight to see how he's doing and Adrian too. I know this a real sad way to start off the school year but I hope you are having a great day so far. I also wanted to ask you, do you think this could bring Amy and I a little bit closer? Thanks,Ben.

**You have got to be kidding me. When will he ever learn. I guess I'll text him back.**

Ricky began to type his text message as the professor showed the class a video about the economy.

**Hey Ben. I know about Omar being in the hospital. I hope he and Adrian are all right. I don't know if this will bring you and Amy closer. I doubt it. If you really want her back,you need to do something to really sweep her off her feet. That's just how she is Ben. I had to improve myself a lot to earn her trust. Amy isn't just going to magically fall back in love with you. You have to work for her love. Since she has John,it's going to be a little harder. Good luck and I hope you have a nice day too. Hope I helped, Ricky.**

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

_That anatomy class was very fascinating! I'm so glad I got into this school. _

"Hey Grace!"

_Was that...Oh, no._

Grace turned around and she couldn't believe who was behind her.

_"Hey Grant. What are you doing here?"_

"I was just visiting a few friends. My classes start next week. It's really nice."

_"Wow. That is really nice. How have you been?"_

Grace gave Grant a short hug.

"I've been doing all right. I had a pretty busy summer with med camp and I had an internship job too."

_"Congratulations! That's amazing! Did you work in a hospital?"_

"Yeah I did. I got a lot of good experience helping doctors with paper work and stuff like that. How are you?"

_"I'm doing really well! I love this school! I do have some bad news though."_

"That's good to hear! What's your bad news?"

_"Omar got shot in New York last night. Adrian is devastated cause he's been unconscious. I really hope he's ok."_

"Me too. That's really terrible! Do they know who shot him?"

_"No they don't. Hopefully they'll find him. I need to get some lunch before my next class."_

"Yeah. I should probably get going too. Are you still with Jack?"

_"No I'm not. I'm with...Ricky now."_

"Are you kidding? Really? I did not expect you to get back with him."

_"Why? Because he was with Amy? They broke up so it's fine."_

"He doesn't seem like your type."

Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_"Why do you think he's not my type? It's cause he used to be the bad boy isn't it?"_

"Honestly, yeah. You're too good for him Grace. That's what I think."

_"I don't care what you think Grant. I love him and he loves me. Unlike you. We weren't good together."_

"I'm sorry Grace. Good luck with Ricky and I'll see ya around."

_"Yeah...See ya around."_

Grace began to walk to the cafeteria to get lunch.

_Why is he so annoying? I can't stand him. I hope I don't see him ever again. I wonder how Ricky's doing._

Grace called Ricky.

**"Hey Grace. Have you heard anything from Adrian about Omar?"**

_"No I haven't. Have you?"_

**"No. Ben and Amy are going to see them tonight. I really hope Omar's all right."**

_"Me too. How's your day been?"_

**"It's been all right. I almost got in trouble for texting in class. How's your day been?"**

_"Oh...Don't text in class Ricky! Ha ha! My day's been ok. I ran into Grant a few minutes ago."_

**"Your ex? What was he doing there?"**

_"Yeah. He was visiting some friends and he got on my nerves."_

**"Don't worry about him. Did you want to maybe go to New York this weekend if Omar isn't better by then?"**

_"I don't know Ricky. It's a really long flight. I really wish I could help Adrian get through this in person but..."_

**"Leo is planning on going with some of our other friends and he invited us to go."**

_"That was really nice of him! We probably should go. When are they leaving?"_

**"Friday night at five. I can pick you up if you want or do you want to just drive to the air port?"**

_"I can drive to the air port. It's closer to my school than yours and it will save you a trip. I thought Mr. Boykevich had a private jet."_

**"He did but it's been having some engine problems. I'll see you on Friday at the air port."**

_"Yeah. I feel so terrible for Omar and Adrian. This is not how I wanted to start the school year."_

**"Me either but this stuff happens sometimes. I gotta get to class. Love you."**

_"Love you too. Have a good day Ricky."_

**"You too Grace."**

Later that night in New York...

Ben, Amy, and John walked into the hospital and saw Adrian reading a magazine in the lobby.

"Adrian! Are you all right?"

Ben walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for coming Ben! I'm fine but not really."

"Hey Adrian." Amy frowned as she gave her a hug.

"Hey Amy. Thank you both so much for coming. Omar's still unconscious. They aren't sure if he's getting worse."

"Oh man! I'm so sorry. Can we see him?"

"Yeah. His room is right down the hall."

Adrian led Ben, Amy, and John to Omar's room.

"Oh...I am so sorry Adrian. He looks like he's in a lot of pain." Amy felt tears in her eyes.

"I know...I feel so terrible. I...can't believe this happened..." Adrian also began to tear up.

"I truly am sorry too. Hopefully he'll get better soon. Has he been in the ER?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yes he has...The doctors think he might have to go into a coma...I don't know what I'm going to do..." Adrian began to cry even more.

Amy and Ben gave Adrian another hug.

"I'm really glad you two came. It means a lot..." Adrian said through her tears.

"We would do anything for you Adrian...I know we always didn't get along, but we still care about you..."Amy said through her tears also.

"Yeah we do. My dad's coming on Friday with some of our other friends...We all want to be here to support you." Ben smiled.

"Even Ashley?" Adrian asked.

"Why would Ashley come? She's in Florida." Amy said surprised.

"Grace and Ricky saw her at the diary shack a couple days ago." Adrian answered.

"Really? Why was she there?" Ben said confused.

"I don't know...I think...she still wants...you and Ricky together..."Adrian was still crying.

"What? That's ridiculous. We're never getting back together." Amy said in a stubborn tone.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yes. Why don't you just shut up Ben? I don't want to get back with you either. I knew I should have just came here by myself with John." Amy said as she put John on her lap.

"I'm sorry Amy. Can't we all just sit here in peace?" Ben said as he sat in a chair.

"Thanks Ben..."Adrian smiled slowly.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

"Hey Ricky."

**"What's up Jack? I'm just getting some coffee before I head home."**

"Me too. Have you heard anything else about Omar?"

**"No I haven't. I hope he's all right. You're going to see him on Friday right?"**

"Of course. I'm sure Adrian will be really happy to see all of us there."

**"I bet she will. I can't believe this happened. Do you know who shot him?"**

"No I don't. Oh man...I hope it wasn't that pimp who beat me up."

**"Why would it have been him?"**

"I think he was from New York. But why would he shoot Omar? This is just crazy."

**"They don't know it's him though. I'm sure Adrian's Dad will be able to figure out who shot Omar. He's good at tracking people down."**

"I sure hope so. I thought he was in jail but he could be out now."

"Who would that be?"

**"Hey Clementine. How are you?"**

Ricky gave her a hug.

"I'm doing all right. How are you guys?"

"We're doing fine. Except Adrian's husband got shot in New York." Jack said sadly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope he's all right."

**"Yeah. So are you still working here or what?"**

"No. I finally found a real job working at a bank. I do love the coffee here though."

"It is really great. We sure had some good times here."

"Yeah we did." Clementine grinned at Jack.

**"All right. Well I gotta get going. I'll see you two later."**

Ricky left the coffee shop.

"So are you still with Grace?"Clementine asked.

"No. We broke up awhile ago. I have been with this girl Madison. I really like her." Jack smiled.

"All right Jack. I should probably get going too. I hope you enjoy Madison. If you ever get lonely,just give me a call."

Jack smiled as Clementine left.

**All right so I know that wasn't one of the best chapters but I think it's not too bad. Ha ha! I hope you liked it! I'm not going to be updating that much next week so yeah...In the mean time I would really appreciate it if you checked out my Grace and Ricky videos on my youtube channel which is called hsmfan071. Thank you! :)**


	21. Bitter Sweet

**Here's chapter 21! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter! This one is not going to have Grace or Ricky in it cause I've been wanting to do a chapter without either or them in it. Enjoy! :)**

Amy put John to bed after returning to her apartment and then she called Ashley.

"Come on Ashley...pick up."

"Amy! I'm surprised you called me. How are you?"

"Hey Ashley. I'm doing all right. Why didn't you tell me that you were at the diary shack,at home?"

"Uh...How did you find that out?"

"Adrian told me. You know Omar's in the hospital cause he got shot. Ben and I were with her at the hospital for a couple hours. He's still unconscious."

"Oh wow! I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I. So why were you at the diary shack?"

"I wanted some ice cream. And I ran into Grace and Ricky. That was a coincidence. I promise. They're back together, you know."

"Yeah...I know. Adrian told me that you wanted Ricky and I to get back together?! Why would she say that?"

"Oh geeze. Grace must have told her everything. They were talking about you, Amy when I was there."

"Really? What did they say?" Amy said excited.

"Ricky basically said he doesn't have feelings for you anymore. We argued about it a little bit and then I left."

"Oh...Thanks for telling me. Why did you go back to California anyway? Was Toby with you?"

"Of course Toby's with me. I just wanted to come back and visit Mom and Dad before school started. We're going back to Florida in like four days."

"And you didn't want to visit John and me?"

"I did but you two were gone when I got back. I really hope Omar's ok and...are you sure you're over Ricky?"

"I'm absolutely sure. I really loved him...but we were never meant to be. Plus he's with Grace and she seems to be really happy with him. Ben's still interested in me."

"Ha ha. That's funny. I don't think he'll ever get over you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at him Amy. He follows you around like a puppy dog. If you weren't in New York, he probably wouldn't be there either."

"Oh wow. You're probably right. I should apologize to him cause I have been mean to him lately. He's just so frustrating sometimes."

"I'll talk to you later. I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah...Thanks Ashley. I've missed talking to you. We sure have been through a lot together. I love you."

"We have. I love you too Amy. Bye."

Amy hung up and went downstairs to Ben's apartment.

*Knock knock*

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Ben let Amy into his apartment and they sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? I was doing a little studying."

"No. I'm ok. I wanted to apologize."

"For what? If this is about the hospital,don't worry about it. I totally deserved what you said."

"No you didn't Ben. Even though we aren't together, I have no right to talk to you like that. I'm really sorry. I want us to stay friends."

"Me too. Thanks Amy. I know today has been really stressful with school and Adrian and Omar. I hope he's ok. After Adrian lost Mercy...I thought she was going to lose it...It was just awful."

"Yeah...I'll never forget that. It was one of the most painful things that both of you went through. I remember how happy you two were and..."

"And wanting to marry Ricky?"

"Heh...Yeah...It's kind of crazy how you think you may know someone and really love them, but then they don't end up loving you back. No matter what you do."

"You're telling me. Welcome to my world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I love you Amy. I always have and I always will. I know I haven't been perfect,but I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"Oh...Ben...I really appreciate that but..."

"But nothing Amy. I have something for you."

Amy looked completely shocked as Ben went in the other room to get his gift for Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked as Ben gave her his gift.

"Open it." Ben smiled.

Amy smiled as she opened Ben's present and it was a scrap book.

"Oh Ben! This is amazing!"

"I've been working on it for years. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but...I thought it would be a good back to school gift."

"Aww Ben! Thank you so much! I love it!" Amy gave Ben a hug.

"You're welcome Amy. We should probably get to sleep since we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah we should. I'll see ya later." Amy said as she got up.

"Good night and thank you again!" Amy smiled as Ben opened the door for her.

"Good night Amy." Ben grinned as Amy left.

"And now I'm just one step closer to getting back with Amy." Ben smiled as he put his books away.

Adrian was in her bed as she called her dad.

"Hey Dad. Omar's still unconscious."

"I'm so sorry Adrian. I promise I'm going to try my best to track down the guy who shot him. How was your first day of school?"

"It was all right. I don't know how I'm going to focus with Omar..."

"I know honey. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be in New York in a few days to help track this guy down. I know everything will work out."

"I hope you're right. Why would someone do this?"

"That's part of my job,Adrian. I promise I will get to the bottom of this. Do you remember what the guy looked like?"

"Not really. It was dark and hard to see. Don't you have some security footage?"

"I will when I get to New York. We're going to make it through this. I'll see you soon. You should get some sleep."

"All right. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Adrian. Good night."

**So there you have it! I wanted to do a little bitter sweet moment with Ben and Amy and Ashley. Hopefully Adrian's Dad can track this guy down too! Thanks so much for all the reviews! The next chapter is going to be a little intense! :)**


	22. Pizza Drama

**Here's chapter 22! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! Grace and Ricky are back in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace, Ricky, Alice, Madison, Lauren, and Jack were all on their way to New York to see Omar and Adrian at the hospital.

_"I really hope he's ok. I haven't heard from Adrian in a few days."_

**"I haven't either. I'm sure they'll be fine."**

_"I just wish there was something I could do...It's scary to think that someday I might have to save a patient's life like this."_

**"Yeah it is but that won't be until years from now. I'm sure everything will work out Grace. We should get some sleep. It's a long flight and New York is three hours ahead of us."**

_"I hope you're right Ricky."_ Grace laid her head on Ricky's shoulder as she began to close her eyes.

"Do you think Omar's ok Jack? I really hope he is. This is like what happened to you all over again."

"I know Madison but I didn't get shot. Thank God. Getting shot just sounds terrible. I'm sure he'll make it."

"I hope you're right. I feel so terrible for Adrian. She doesn't deserve this especially after losing...her baby."

"No kidding. It's not fun losing someone so close to you. We should probably get some sleep."

Everyone on the plane began to fall asleep as the plane left the ground. Leo was sitting with Reuben.

"So you think you'll be able to find the guy who shot Omar?" Leo asked concerned.

"I sure hope so Leo. I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I do. He could have killed my son in law. This is just awful." Reuben said sadly.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll find him somehow. I feel so terrible for Adrian. Maybe this will bring us all a little closer, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Reuben asked confused.

"Look at all of Adrian's friends from high school on the plane. I never had friends like that when I was in high school. Except for my first wife of course. Adrian's a very lucky girl to have all of them care so much about her."

"Yeah she is. And their parents are all right with them going to New York for the weekend?" Reuben smiled.

"Of course they are! They wanted to also come but they have other plans and it's a long flight. Where's Cindy?"

"She had to work this weekend. Otherwise, she would be on this plane. It's hard staying married to someone who travels so much. Then again, I have to travel every once in awhile for my job. I'm not even getting paid to track this guy down. I'm just doing it for Adrian."

"That's very kind of you Reuben. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too. I'll do anything for my little girl. Well, she's not so little anymore but you know what you mean. I really appreciate you paying for our flight as well."

"Well,it's the least I could do. I want to help you in anyway that I can." Leo smiled.

"Thank you Leo." Reuben grinned.

Later that night...

After getting off the plane, everyone went to the hospital to see Adrian, Omar, and Ben, and Amy.

Grace rushed over to Adrian and gave her a hug.

_"Oh Adrian! I am so sorry! How is he doing?"_

"Thanks so much for coming Grace. He's getting surgery right now."

_"Oh wow. Why didn't they do it sooner?"_

"They did give him stiches but they're...doing some heart surgery."

Grace began to cry because she knew how serious heart surgery was from learning about it at med camp.

Ricky and the rest of them gave Adrian a hug as they came in.

"Thank you all so much for coming."

**"Of course Adrian. What's going on? How is he?"**

"He's getting...heart surgery."

Everyone began to tear up.

"Daddy!"

**"John? Hey buddy!"**

Ricky picked John up.

"Hi Ricky. I'm guessing you all heard about...Omar." Amy said sadly.

**"Yeah we did. When can we see him?"**

"Probably not for a couple hours. Ben and I have been here for a half an hour. How was your flight?"

**"It was all right. Really long but I slept most of the time. How's John been?"**

"He's been doing really well. I think he likes New York a lot." Amy smiled.

**"That's good to hear."**

"Hey Ricky..."Ben said as he walked behind Amy.

**"How are you Ben?"**

"I've been better. This is not how I pictured starting my freshmen year of college."

**"Yeah...I guess it's better than how you started your freshmen year of high school."**

"What did you just say?!"Amy raised her voice.

**"I'm sorry. That slipped out. I didn't mean it."**

"Ugh...I'm going to talk to Madison and Lauren. I can't believe you just said that!" Amy walked over to Madison and Lauren sitting on a couch.

"That was a little harsh Ricky. Why did you say that?" Ben said shocked.

**"She drives me nuts...I just got here and I'm already being attacked. I'm just a little upset with her cause we had drunk sex. I know it happened like a month ago but...It just makes me so angry that we did that."**

"Oh yeah...Thanks for reminding me. I still can't believe you too did that. You really disgust me sometimes, you know that?"

**"Really Ben? John's right here. I'm really sorry, ok?"**

"I don't know if I believe you. You said it was the best sex of your life."

**"What?! How did you know about that?"**

"Grace told Adrian and Adrian told me. I've been talking to her all week cause she's been going through a rough time."

**"Oh really?! I haven't noticed. So you two talk about me to make Adrian feel better? You make me sick. What I did or didn't do with Amy is none of your business." Ricky rolled his eyes and his face was really red.**

"Woah there guys! Calm down! We're all here for Adrian and Omar, remember? You guys don't have to go at each other's throats all the time." Jack said from behind Ricky.

**"You're right Jack. I'm sorry Ben. Good luck with getting Amy back. Or Adrian, if Omar doesn't make it."**

"What does that mean? I'm not interested in Adrian anymore! Ricky!" Ricky walked to the bathroom with John.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Ben. We're all jet lagged. I'm really sorry." Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack. I'm glad you came. We need somebody to put us in our place sometimes."

"That's what I'm here for. Ha ha. You want to sit down?"

"Sure."

_"Did you hear Ricky and Ben yelling?" _Grace said after wiping her tears.

"Yeah I did. They're probably just tired. They always work things out somehow. Where's my Dad at?" Adrian said confused.

_"I hope so. Your Dad and Leo went to get some pizzas for everyone. They should be here soon."_

"That was nice of them. Especially since there's a pizza place right down the street...I can't stop thinking that Omar isn't going to make it."

_"Don't worry Adrian. I'm sure everything will be fine. I've been praying for both of you a lot. And...I hate to say this but if Omar doesn't make it...it's part of God's plan. He's in control, not us."_

"Wow. Thanks a lot best friend. You're going all Christian on me again?"

_"I mean it Adrian. I really hope he makes it. I hate to see you in this much pain."_

"Thanks Grace. I don't know what I would do without you." Adrian gave her a hug.

"So how have you been Amy?" Madison asked happily.

"How have I been?! I was having a fairly good day until Ricky showed up. You're not gonna believe what he just said to Ben."

"What did he say?" Lauren asked surprised.

"He said that how Ben started his freshmen year of high school was better than how he started his freshmen year of college. Can you believe that?! Neither of our freshmen years have been off to a good start…"

"Wow! I'm really sorry about that Amy. Hopefully he wasn't implying…you…" Madison said awkwardly.

"I'm sure he was…He said it slipped out and looked at me while he said it…He is such a jerk. I'm really glad we're over. There's no way I could have married him." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry too Amy. Hopefully you three can work this out." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah…Ben gave me a scrap book though! It's really cute! It has lots of pictures of all of us from high school."

"Aww! That's so sweet! I guess Ben still cares about you." Madison said happily.

"No kidding…He told me he'll always love me too. I guess we'll see…"Amy yawned.

"It's too bad Henry couldn't come." Ben said as he sat next to Alice and Jack.

"Yeah. Once you're in the military, it's hard to take a break from it. I really hope Omar is doing all right." Alice said sadly.

"Me too. I'm sure he'll make it. He seems like a strong guy. Man, if I got shot…I don't know if I could make it." Ben frowned.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, Ben. I'm sure the doctors could save you." Jack said with encouragement.

"Thanks." Ben smiled.

Leo and Reuben walked into the lobby with pizza and everyone went to the hospital's cafeteria to eat it.

"Thank you so much for bringing everyone Leo! Thank you for coming too Dad!" Adrian gave Reuben a hug.

"You're very welcome Adrian. Let's eat." Reuben said as got the plates.

"We would do anything for you Adrian. All of us. We've been through a lot together and we've all became a big family." Leo smiled.

Ten minutes later after everyone had their food…

"Are you going to apologize?" Amy stared at Ricky as he got a piece of pizza for John.

**"To you or Ben?"**

"Oh…So you did insult me?"

**"Yeah I did and I'm sorry. Can we please just eat in peace Amy? I'm tired and I didn't mean what I said."**

"Thanks Ricky. I'm sorry too." Ben smiled.

**"You're welcome. Well, Amy?"**

"I forgive you. I just don't want you to argue like that in front of John. It isn't healthy for him."

**"Yeah…As if we hadn't done enough arguing in front of him already." **Ricky rolled his eyes.

_"Ricky…You don't need to make this worse than it already is."_ Grace said calmly.

**"I know…I truly am sorry Amy. For everything that's happened recently."**

"So am I." Amy frowned as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Geeze, guys. We got free pizza. You don't need to be so cranky." Adrian said as she ate her pizza.

**"Are you all right Adrian? You seem a little…better."**

"I'm starving. Food always makes me feel better when I'm hungry."

A doctor walked into cafeteria to talk to Adrian.

"Good evening everyone. I'm so glad you all came here to support Adrian and Omar."

"Thank you for helping them Doc. I'm Adrian's father Reuben." Reuben shook the doctor's hand.

"It's Stevens. And you're welcome. I have some good news for you all and some bad news…"

**So I'm gonna stop right there. I'm starving! Lolz. I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was filled with some crazy drama between Ben, Amy, and Ricky! More good stuff will be coming in the next few chapters! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	23. Heart Surgery

**Here's chapter 23! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! Grace and Ricky are back in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"What's going on? Is Omar ok?" Adrian said shocked. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen to .

"The good news is...Omar is going to survive but the bad news is...He needs a heart transplant. One of the bullets damaged one of his heart arteries. He's lucky that it's still barely beating as we speak." Dr. Stevens answered.

"Oh no! He will be better once he gets a new heart, right?!" Adrian said as she felt tears coming down her face.

"I'm sure he will. As long as the surgery goes well...However,we do not currently have a healthy heart to give to Omar."

"What?! Are you kidding me? How is he going to make it?" Adrian began to cry even more and everyone else began to feel tears in their eyes as well.

"Everything is going to be fine. We should be getting a heart for him in a few hours. I promise we are doing everything in our power to keep Omar alive." Dr. Stevens said.

_"What if...One of us could save Omar?"_ Grace asked as she wiped her tears.

"There is no need for that miss. I am certain that everything will be fine."

_"How do you know? Nearly five percent of heart transplants don't end up saving the patient."_ Grace said concerned.

"It's actually four percent. Please don't question our abilities."

"I'm sorry Doctor Stevens. She's studying to be a doctor so she thinks she knows everything about being one." Adrian said as she wiped her tears.

"It's quite all right. I will let you know how Omar is doing soon." left the cafeteria.

_"I don't believe him. There's no way that Omar could be doing fine. If one of your arteries is damaged, you don't have much time to live."_ Grace blew her nose.

**"Settle down Grace. He's a doctor. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. If he was your father, wouldn't you believe him?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Possibly. There is a high chance that Omar will not make it in a few hours." _

"Thanks a lot Grace. Why are you doubting him?" Adrian said through her tears.

_"Think about it Adrian...Your heart pumps blood through your arteries to keep you alive. How could he be alive if one of his arteries is damaged?"_

"With some kind of machine?! I appreciate your concern but he said everything will be fine." Adrian said stubbornly.

**"I sure hope so. I guess we'll see."** Ricky looked down at his plate.

"Yeah. I'm sure everything will be all right Adrian." Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy." Adrian gave Amy a hug.

A few hours later...

Doctor Stevens walked into the lobby where everyone was asleep or trying to sleep.

"Everyone...You may come into Omar's room if you want." Dr. Stevens said smiling.

Adrian ran down the hall to Omar's room as everyone else followed her.

"Omar...?" Adrian was standing right next to his bed as Omar slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh...Adrian? Is that you?" Omar said slowly.

"Oh Omar! You're ok! Thank you God!" Adrian gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged his head.

Everyone else smiled as they walked into the room.

"What...what is everyone doing here?" Omar asked slowly and quietly. His voice was a little hoarse.

"They all came to see you. We were all really worried about you. I'm glad you're all right." Reuben answered as he smiled.

"Thank you..." Omar coughed a little.

"Do you need some water?" Adrian asked.

"Yes...please..." Omar said slowly.

A nurse walked in with a water bottle and soup with .

"I told you everything would work out. Thank you Nancy." Dr. Stevens smiled as the nurse left.

_"I'm sorry for doubting you Doctor Stevens."_ Grace smiled.

"It's all right. Omar will be able to return home in about a week. As you can tell he's very weak from the surgery and we will nurse him back to health." Dr. Stevens explained.

"What about the guy who shot him?" Reuben asked.

"I don't know anything about that sir. You'll have to talk to the police department about it." Dr. Stevens answered.

"I see...I am a DA and I will track him down. Thank you for helping Omar." Reuben gave Dr. Stevens a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck with finding the shooter and I hope you all have a great evening." Dr. Stevens said as he left the room.

Everyone said hello to Omar for about a half an hour and they all went in the lobby except for Adrian.

**"And you thought he wouldn't be ok." **Ricky smiled at Grace.

_"Heh...Yeah...I'm glad Omar's all right. We should probably get going to our hotel soon." _Grace grinned.

**"Yeah we should."** Ricky laughed.

"Before you two do that, can I talk to you Ricky?" Amy asked.

**"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"**

Grace smiled as she went to the bathroom.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier tonight. I over reacted and...I really don't want to argue with you."

**"Thanks Amy. I don't want to argue with you either...I really didn't mean what I said."** Ricky smiled.

"Yeah I know...I'll see you later. It's about John's bed time." Amy said with John asleep in her arms.

**"Good night John."** Ricky whispered and he gave John a kiss on the head.

"Heh heh. Good night Ricky." Amy left the hospital with John as Ricky smiled.

Grace walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Jack did.

"Hey Grace. I feel like we haven't talked all night."

_"Yeah...so? What do you want to talk about?"_ Grace crossed her arms.

"Why did you think Omar wasn't going to make it?" Jack asked.

_"Ugh...You don't really care. Just say what you want to say Jack."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I really want to know." Jack said firmly.

_"I just thought Omar wouldn't make it because of what I learned about heart surgery at med camp. I'm glad he's ok." _Grace smiled.

"Me too. Can I ask you a serious question?"

_"If you're still in love with me...I don't care."_

"No, no, no. There's no way I could still be in love with you. You drove me crazy!"

_"Oh, what do you know? We both agree on something which is that we drove each other crazy."_ Grace said as she raised her voice.

"All right Grace, you don't need to raise your voice. You remember that girl Clementine?"

_"You mean that skank you slept with after we broke up?"_ Grace said upset.

"She's not a skank. What is with you?" Jack said shocked.

_"I'm tired and why do you keep asking me questions!"_

"So am I. Anyway, she flirted with me last week at school even though I told her that I'm still with Madison."

_"And why would I care? If you want to cheat on Madison, then do it. That's what you're best at anyway."_ Grace walked away from Jack.

"Thanks a lot Grace! You don't think Ricky will cheat on you?!" Jack yelled. Madison and Lauren walked up the stairs with ice cream they got from the cafeteria.

"Why were you yelling Jack? Is everything all right?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for yelling. I thought Grace could help me with something." Jack said.

"Ooookay. I'll just wait for you two in the lobby with everyone else." Lauren said as she walked away awkwardly.

"And what would that be?" Madison raised one of her eye brows.

"It's nothing...I was just a little tempted at school last week. You don't have to worry about it." Jack gave Madison a hug.

"What do you mean you were tempted?" Madison pulled away from Jack.

"That girl Clementine flirted with me. I didn't flirt back so you don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry Madison."

"And you told Grace about this before you told me?!" Madison said shocked.

"I was going to tell you but you were getting ice cream. It's no big deal." Jack said as he smiled.

"Whatever Jack. I'm too tired to care right now. Let's go back to the lobby."

Meanwhile at the hotel...

**"I'm so glad we finally get to sleep. Today's been so crazy." **Ricky said as he laid down in his bed.

_"You're telling me..."_ Grace said as she laid down next to Ricky.

**"Are you all right Grace? Did something happen before we left the hotel?"**

_"Jack talked to me about Clementine. He said she flirted with him. Why would he tell me that?"_

**"I have no clue. You know Jack better than I do."**

_"You don't think he's trying to make me jealous do you?"_

**"I hope not. You two are still friends so it's not like you can't talk to each other."**

_"I guess you're right. Why would I worry about him when I have you by my side."_ Grace cuddled next to Ricky and he put his arms around her.

**"I love you so much Grace."** Ricky kissed Grace's head.

_"I love you too Ricky."_ Grace closed her eyes.

Amy's and Ben's apartment...

"Coming!" Amy ran to her door and saw Ben.

"Hey Amy. I just wanted to apologize for not defending you earlier...when Ricky..." Ben said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Ben. We really apologized and everything's fine now. Do you want to come in? I can't really sleep cause I'm not that tired." Amy smiled.

"Me either. Thanks." Ben walked in the door.

"So John's asleep...Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Amy asked as she sat on her couch.

"Maybe...Or we could do this."

Ben moved Amy's hair out of her face and he gave her a short kiss.

"Aaah...Well..." Amy blushed.

"Well...what?" Ben asked.

"I guess we could do that." Amy gave Ben a long kiss.

"Ha ha. You've learned a thing or two from Ricky."

"I knew I used to be a bad kisser!" Amy smiled.

"No. You've just...gotten better." Ben grinned.

"So have you." Amy gave Ben another long kiss.

The two of them made out for about twenty minutes and fell asleep on the couch.

The next day...

Reuben was at the police station as he watched the security footage of Omar being shot with Adrian.

"I still can't tell who it is. Can you Dad?" Adrian asked.

"No I can't. Maybe if I can increase the screen filter and zoom in more..." Reuben said as he clicked the mouse.

"We really appreciate you coming in . Hopefully you can help us find this guy." A police officer smiled.

"You all are very welcome. Oh my..." Reuben was shocked at who he saw on the screen.

"Oh dear, Lord...Is that..." Adrian's eyes widened as she also looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" The police officer asked.

**Ok...So I thought this was a good place to stop. Ha ha! Omar's lucky he made it! Who shot him? And there's some heat going on with Amy and Ben. Stay tuned for more drama especially with Ricky! Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	24. Finding Justice

**Here's chapter 24! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! Grace and Ricky are back in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"I have to call Ricky right away." Adrian pulled out her phone.

**"Ugh...What? I was asleep."** Ricky said as he wiped his eyes and answered his phone.

"You're not gonna believe who shot Omar." Adrian said shocked.

**"Who?"**

"It was...your...oh...I'm so sorry..." Adrian began to tear up.

**"Out with it Adrian!"** Ricky raised his voice and Grace woke up.

_"What's going on?" _

"...It was your father..." Adrian said through her tears.

**"No! It couldn't be! Bob's been in jail!" **Ricky said terrified.

"Apparently someone bailed him out. I'm so sorry Ricky." Adrian said as she wiped her tears.

**"I'm gonna kill him."** Ricky hung up.

_"Kill who?! What's going on Ricky?" _Grace said concerned.

**"Bob shot Omar. That's what Adrian said. I need to go to the police station right now."**

_"I'm so sorry... Do you want me to come with you?"_

**"If you want to. I find it hard to believe that Bob shot him."**

_"I guess we'll find out...Let me just change clothes really quick and we can go."_ Grace said as she got out of bed.

**This can not be happening right now. I thought that sick bastard was in prison for life. I swear I'm gonna kill him one way or another. **

Twenty minutes later...

**"Hey Reuben and Adrian. I wanted to get here as soon as possible."** Ricky said after a police officer walked him and Grace to where Adrian and Reuben were.

"Thank you for coming Ricky. Adrian believes it's your father on the tape but I'm not exactly sure." Reuben said.

**"Show me the video."** Ricky sat down next to Reuben.

_"I am sorry about all of this Adrian. How's Omar?"_ Grace said as she sat down.

"It's ok Grace. He's doing better...I think it's going to take him a month to fully recover." Adrian said sadly.

_"You're probably right...You're sure it was Ricky's Dad on the video?"_

"I don't know who else it could be. Just watch the video." Adrian said.

Grace walked over to the computer screen and couldn't believe what she saw.

_"Oh my gosh! It's not just Ricky's father...there are two other guys running in the background. And...oh no..."_ Grace began to tear up.

"You're right Grace! You have good eyes. I didn't notice that. Let me zoom in on them." Reuben said.

**"Holy crap! Aren't those the guys who tried to violate you a few years ago?" **Ricky said shocked.

"Are they?" Adrian said as she walked over to the screen.

_"Yes...I'm pretty sure it's them..."_ Grace said as she wiped her tears.

"I can't believe this! It's like our past is coming back to haunt us." Adrian said surprised.

**"You're telling me...Did they shoot Omar too?"** Ricky asked.

"I'm not sure...Let me try matching their faces with New York's criminal list..." Reuben said.

"Any luck Reuben?" A police officer asked.

"Yes. I think I know who shot Omar. Bob Underwood with two other men...named...Charles Garnley and Thomas Johnson." Reuben answered.

"Roger that. Do you have addresses for them?" The officer asked.

"Yes I do. I just printed them out. Let's go find them!" Reuben answered as he got out of his chair.

**"Wait! Can I come with you?"** Ricky asked.

"I don't know Ricky. It might be really dangerous." Reuben said seriously.

"Please Dad! Ricky wants to help you find Bob!" Adrian begged.

"I don't see why he can't come as long as he stays in the car." The police officer mentioned.

"All right. Let's go!" Reuben said as he walked over to the printer.

**"Thank you sir! I want to see my father get what he deserves."** Ricky shook the police officer's hand.

_"Please be careful Ricky!"_ Grace said sadly.

**"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."** Ricky gave Grace a quick hug and he ran to catch up with Reuben and the police officer.

"You really love him, don't you?" Adrian asked.

_"Of course I do Adrian! I don't know what I would do if I lost him..."_ Grace looked at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sure you could manage. You've found other guys before even when you were in a relationship!" Adrian grinned as she raised her voice a little.

_"If you're referring to Daniel...I don't care. I was stupid back then and I didn't really know what kind of a relationship I wanted."_

"Um...hmm...How do you know that Ricky won't leave you for Amy?"

_"How could you say that?! He really loves me."_

"Yeah...well...he loved me too and Amy. I just don't know if he'll ever want to be in a committed relationship. Have you two...you know?"

_"That's true but...maybe I will be the one that he will want to be with for the rest of his life Adrian. And no...we have not had sex if that's what you mean."_ Grace said stubbornly.

"I'm surprised. I thought Grace Bowman needed sex to keep a guy in a relationship."

_"Ha ha. Very funny. I've grown up and so has Ricky. We're going to wait...But it's really hard..."_

"You're telling me. I would have jumped on him right away if I were you." Adrian laughed.

_"Yeah right! Don't tell me you still have feelings for him?" _Grace smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous! We were over a long time ago. I love Omar and I will never leave him."

_"I'm happy to hear that. I just hope they can track those guys and Bob down."_

"I bet they will. Did something happen with you and Jack last night? I could have sworn I heard him yelling while I was with Omar."

_"Oh...You don't need to worry about that. He was just being annoying..."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"What happened Grace?"

_"He told me that Clementine flirted with him and he's still with Madison. Why would he tell me that?"_

"I don't know...Maybe he needed some advice about what he should do from you?" Adrian said sarcastically.

_"I told him if he wanted to cheat on Madison, then he should cause it's what he's best at."_

"Whoa! That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Adrian asked surprised.

_"No. He doesn't deserve any sympathy from me because of how many times he hurt me. I don't think I can even be friends with him anymore."_

"That's very Christian of you Grace. Weren't you the one who told me that I should try to be friends with Amy when she was with Ricky?"

_"That's different. Jack isn't like Amy. I honestly don't care what he does in his relationships."_

"Whatever you say. Well, I'm going to the hospital to see Omar. You want to come with me?"

_"Sure. Who knows when Ricky will be back..."_

Ricky, Reuben, and other police men were a few houses down from the house that Bob, Charles, and Thomas were at.

**"Can I go knock on the door?"** Ricky asked Reuben.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ricky. I think we're just gonna have a couple cops go to the door.

**"Won't they run away if you do that? I could help distract them while the cops get into the house from the back."**

"That's not a bad idea. Did you all hear that?" Reuben asked the police officers.

"Yes sir. I think that might help." An officer answered.

"All right. Let's have you three go in through the back and the rest of you go over to those bushes over there for back up. I'll walk to the front door with Ricky."

**"What?"** Ricky said confused.

"Don't worry. I'll be on the side of the house to protect you." Reuben assured him.

Everyone went to their positions and Ricky rang the door bell.

There was one car in the drive way and another car pulled in the street.

"Looking for me?"

Ricky turned around and saw Bob.

"Everyone have your guns ready!" Reuben said into his radio.

**"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what you did?!"**

"I have no idea what you're talking about son. It's nice to see ya."

**"I wish I could say the same to you! You should be dead you sick pervert!"** Ricky yelled.

"Look who finally learned how to stick up for himself like a man." Bob smiled.

**"Why did you shoot him?"** Ricky asked.

"Are you wearing a wire? Cause I have a feeling that you're not here by yourself."

**"No I'm not wearing a wire! Aaargh!"** Ricky punched Bob in the face and he fell on the ground.

"Nice work Ricky!" Reuben said as he walked over to him and Bob.

**"Thanks. I'm not going to let him get away with this."** Ricky said angry.

"Ugh...You sure know how to punch kid." Bob said as he shook his head.

"Hello Bob. My name is Reuben Lee and I am with the LAPD and you are under arrest for assault with an unauthorized weapon." Reuben said as he turned Bob over and put hand cuffs on his hands.

"What is going on? I did nothing wrong! Please help me Ricky!" Bob said as he stood up.

**"No. I'm never going to help you. You made my life hell and I'm not going to let you do the same thing to my friends or anyone else."** Ricky said stubbornly as he looked at Bob in the eyes.

A police car came down the street and Reuben forced Bob into it.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Reuben said.

"Technically, I was supposed to arrest him Reuben." A police officer said.

"I know but I was close to him and I always carry hand cuffs with me. I used to be a police officer for a couple years before I became a DA." Reuben said.

"I understand sir. Thank you so much for your help." The police officer smiled.

"Yeah. Now we need to get those other two guys. Are you going to take him down to the station?" Reuben asked.

"Of course. And thanks kid. You were a big help." The police officer shook Ricky's hand.

**"No problem. I'll do anything to give Bob want he deserves after he abused me for years..."** Ricky began to feel tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The police officer got in the car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"It's ok Ricky." Reuben said as Ricky wiped his eyes.

**"Yeah it is. I just never thought I would see him again."**

A few more police officers came out from behind the bushes and the rest of them came out of the house with Charles and Thomas in hand cuffs.

"Looks like we're done here. Take them to the station." Reuben smiled.

**"Can I ask you something Reuben?"** Ricky said seriously.

"Of course. What is it?"

**"Can I kill my father? After what he did...he just doesn't deserve to live."**

"I'm sorry Ricky...but you can't. What he did was horrible and in order for him to get the death penalty, he has to go through a trial." Reuben answered.

**"Isn't it possible for him to get it for abusing me for years? You don't understand how much pain he put me through! I had to give up my entire childhood because of that screwed up crack head who called himself my father! I want him dead!"** Ricky yelled through his tears.

"All right. I'll see what I can do Ricky. I truly am sorry." Reuben gave Ricky a hug.

Later that night...

Adrian was at the hospital with Omar.

*Ring ring*

"Hey Amy. How are you?"

"Hi Adrian. I'm doing great! I spent the entire day with Ben and John. We went shopping and had lunch and it was really nice!"

"I'm happy you two had fun. I don't blame you two for wanting to have fun after all the crazy stuff that's happened recently. Thank you for supporting me with Ben in all of this."

"You're welcome! It's the least I could do for all the times that you supported me. Did you find out who shot Omar?" Amy asked.

"Yes...Ricky's father...and those two men who tried to violate Grace."

"What?! Are you sure?" Amy said shocked.

"Yeah. My Dad tracked them down with Ricky and other cops and they arrested all three of them." Adrian answered.

"Oh wow. I'm really happy to hear that! I should probably get some sleep cause I'm really tired." Amy yawned.

"Me too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-"

"Oh hold on Amy! I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"Amy asked.

"You don't still have feelings for Ricky do you?" Adrian asked concerned.

**So yeah...That was a pretty good one huh? Ricky wants some justice for Bob and there's a little bit of drama going on with everyone else. Ha ha! Are Amy and Ben back together? Stay tuned to find out! :) **


	25. Catching Feelings

**Here's chapter 25! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! Grace and Ricky are back in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Why would you say that?" Amy asked.

"Just answer the question Amy." Adrian said concerned.

"Of course I don't have feelings for Ricky anymore. I care about him but I am not in love with him. I'm thinking about getting back with Ben."

"Yeah...sure you are. You were engaged to him. How could you get over him already?" Adrian said surprised.

"Grace was engaged to Jack and she got over it." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...But that's different cause she didn't want to be engaged to him. You wanted to be engaged to Ricky."

"So...what's your point?! We aren't engaged anymore so it doesn't matter! Can't you just drop it Adrian?" Amy said angry.

"Okay. I'm sorry Amy. I just wanted to make sure that you're over Ricky. It took me a long time to get over him."

"Thanks but I'm not you, ok? Good night." Amy hung up.

"Ugh...I hope she's telling the truth. I'll see you tomorrow Omie." Adrian gave Omar a kiss on the cheek as he was sleeping and she left the hospital.

At the hotel...

_"Was it hard...seeing your father today?"_ Grace asked Ricky nervously.

**"Of course it was. Today was probably one of the most painful days of my life. I even punched him in the face."**

_"Ricky! Why?"_

**"It made it easier for Reuben to arrest him and he made me angry. I want him dead and I'm not gonna leave New York until he is dead."**

_"How can you say that?! What about forgiveness?"_ Grace rose her voice.

**"Forgiveness?! Why would I forgive him when he never apologized for what he did. For raping me and abusing me over and over again...That man deserves no mercy Grace. He ruined my childhood and he's never gotten what he deserved for damaging me."** Ricky explained as his face got red.

_"But it happened a long time ago Ricky. Can't you just forgive and forget? It doesn't matter that he didn't apologize to you."_

**"I can't. I've tried to forgive and forget what happened for years and that was one of the biggest mistakes I've made. Justice for his actions of what he did to me and my mother, have not been** **served." **

_"I understand but...don't you think we should leave justice up to God? He does give people what they deserve."_

**"Does He? And what exactly did I do to get abused by Bob? What did my mother, Nora do to deserve all the times she got beat up by him? Explain that to me."**

_"What I meant is that God gives people what they deserve after they die and stand before Him outside the gates of Heaven. He gave us freewill Ricky. If people don't live their lives how God wants them to, then they will not be with Him after they die."_

**"So you're saying that he deserves to live? He tried to murder Omar too! This isn't just about what he did to me and Nora."**

_"You're right...I honestly think if we kill people who kill others or who try to kill others, then that makes us just as bad as them."_ Grace said sadly.

**"I understand what you're saying but I'm pretty sure Bob has had enough chances to try and turn his life around. I just don't want him to do something like this again which is another reason why he should get the death penalty. He can not be trusted."** Ricky looked into Grace's eyes.

_"All right Ricky...But it's not up to you if Bob gets the death penalty. If you feel that he deserves it...then I support you. I guess someone who keeps repeating the same mistakes doesn't deserve to live."_

**"Thank you Grace. I know this isn't the easiest thing to support but...he needs to be punished."** Ricky gave Grace a hug.

_"Yeah...So what are you going to do about school?"_

**"I guess I will have to go back won't I? I just wasn't thinking when I said I'll stay here until Bob's dead."** Ricky laughed.

_"Heh heh! I guess not...So Adrian and I had an interesting conversation earlier today."_

**"About what?"** Ricky smiled.

_"You. She thinks you could leave me for Amy..."_ Grace frowned.

**"What?! That's crazy! Adrian's just being..."**

_"Adrian when she says that? I don't understand why it's so hard for her to accept that you've changed."_

**"I don't either...Maybe it's because I've been with so many girls and she thinks she knows me so well."**

_"You're probably right. I'm still a little jealous that you slept with Amy..."_

**"It meant nothing Grace. We didn't know what we were doing cause we were drunk. I really am in love with you."** Ricky moved Grace's hair out of her face and gave her a long kiss.

_"Aaaah...If you keep that up, then I'll fall even more in love with you."_ Grace blushed.

**"Ha ha. I know what you're thinking but we should go to sleep. Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning."** Ricky stretched his arms.

_"It's just...you promise you won't drink again?"_

**"I promise. Good night."** Ricky turned the light off and laid down in his bed.

_"Good night."_ Grace laid down and cuddled next to Ricky.

_"You're sure you don't want to do anything tonight?"_ Grace asked.

**"I'm sure. Love you."**

_"Love you too."_

_Did I just ask Ricky if he wanted to sleep with me? It's just what Adrian said got to me...I guess I'll have to keep trying my best to love him in other ways besides sexually. I had no idea how badly his father hurt him...I hope he learns to forgive him eventually._

**All right...So this one didn't have a ton of drama but I thought it was necessary to include it especially after Ricky saw his father again. I hope you liked it! :)**


	26. The Airport

**Here's chapter 26! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! Grace and Ricky are back in this one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

*Knock knock*

"Grace! Ricky! Are you two in there?" Leo asked.

_"Coming!"_ Grace jumped out of bed and opened the door.

_"Good morning Mr. Boykevich! Did you need something?"_

"I wanted to let you two know that we need to be at the airport in an hour to make our flight. Everyone else is having breakfast downstairs. Bring all your things downstairs as soon as you can."

_"Thank you for everything you did for us this weekend, sir."_

"You're very welcome Grace. I'm glad you all could come. Where's Ricky?"

_"He's in the shower...I think..."_

Grace went to check the bathroom and no one was in there. She also noticed that Ricky's things were gone.

"Well?" Leo asked.

_"He's not here! I wonder where he went."_

"Don't panic. We'll find him. Maybe he's with Reuben at the police station."

_"At seven in the morning? Why would he have left so early?"_ Grace asked confused.

"I don't know. I'll call Reuben. Gather your things together and come down stairs as soon as you can."

Leo left and called Reuben.

"Good morning Leo. I'm still in bed."

"Morning Reuben. Do you know where Ricky is?"

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. He isn't at the hotel?"

"Unfortunately, no. Do you think he went down to the police station?"

"Possibly. I'll go down there right away. What time does your flight leave?"

"In about three hours but I wanted to get to the air port in an hour."

"All right. If I see Ricky down there, I'll bring him to the air port."

"Thank you Reuben. We'll be there soon."

"Bye." Reuben hung up.

"Good morning Dad. Thank you so much for tracking down the guys who shot Omar!" Adrian gave Reuben a hug.

"Morning Adrian and you're welcome. Apparently, I have to track Ricky down cause his flight leaves in a few hours." Reuben yawned.

"What?! Where is he?" Adrian said shocked.

"I'm guessing at the police station. I'll see you later." Reuben said as he walked out the door.

"Oh no..." Adrian said shocked.

*Ring ring*

_"Hey Adrian. Do you know where Ricky is? I tried calling him and he didn't answer. I think his phone is dead."_ Grace said as she packed up her clothes.

"No I don't Grace. My Dad thinks he could be at the police station and he's heading down there right now. You don't think he went to Amy's and Ben's apartment do you?" Adrian asked concerned.

_"Of course not. I bet he wanted to talk to Bob about what happened. He wants him dead. I'm really worried about this entire situation. I've never seen Ricky so upset before."_

"So am I. I was going to see Omar but...maybe I should try to find Ricky."

_"You don't have to do that Adrian. I'm sure your Dad will find him. Plus our flight leaves in a few hours."_ Grace said as she got on the elevator.

"All right. I guess I'll meet you at the airport soon to say goodbye. I probably won't see you for awhile." Adrian sighed.

_"That's true. We can always Skype though. I'll see you soon! I gotta get some breakfast before we leave. Bye Adrian!"_

"Bye Grace." Adrian hung up.

Twenty minutes later...

*Knock knock*

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" Amy said surprised as she opened the door.

"Where's Ricky?" Adrian asked.

"I have no idea. Is he missing or something?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he is. My Dad went to the police station to see if he's there but he hasn't called me yet."

"When did he go down there?" Ben asked as he walked to the door.

"About a half an hour ago... I just wanted to drop by in case Ricky was here for some reason." Adrian looked at Ben.

"And what reason would that be?" Ben asked a little louder.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe to say goodbye to John. His flight leaves in a little less than three hours. Are you two...?" Adrian said surprised.

"Umm...yeah..." Amy smiled and licked her lips.

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone." Ben looked at Amy.

"Tell anyone that you two...had sex?" Adrian said seductively.

"I'm sorry Adrian...but that is none of your business." Ben said firmly.

"Oh, really now? Who do you think you are, Ricky?" Adrian raised her eye brow.

"Ugh! If you two are going to argue, can't you do it later...We need to get going to the airport so we can say good bye to everyone." Amy rolled her eyes.

"She's right. Let's go. I can drive us." Adrian said staring at Ben.

Amy got John and all of them left the apartment to go to the airport.

At the police station...

**"What exactly do I have to do in order to make sure Bob gets the death penalty?"** Ricky asked a police officer.

"Listen, Ricky. There isn't much you can do. Bob didn't actually murder someone so the chances of him getting the death penalty are very low."

**"Don't you get it? He's been in prison countless times and as soon as he gets out, he commits another crime. So keeping him in prison, isn't doing him much good is it?"**

"I thought I would find you here. I'll take it from here officer. Thank you." Reuben said from behind Ricky.

**"I'm sorry Reuben. I took a cab here. I know my flight leaves in a couple hours. I just wanted to know if Bob could get the death penalty from an actual police officer. No offense."**

"None taken. I used to be a police officer and the truth is...they don't decide who gets the death penalty. I don't even decide that. Only a judge after a fair trial can determine if the criminal gets the death penalty."

**"I understand but I also wanted to know if the police here found out why Bob shot Omar."**

"And did you figure that out?" Reuben asked.

**"No. They said he keeps denying that it happened. He makes me sick...It's like my childhood all over again except he's sober and not hurting me."** Ricky said stubbornly.

"I understand the fact that you want to punish your father,Ricky but you don't have the authority to make that decision." Reuben said as he sat down.

**"Yeah. I get it. I should probably get going."** Ricky said as he grabbed his bag.

"Yes you should. I'll drive you to the airport. Everyone should be there waiting for you." Reuben smiled.

At the airport...

_"Ricky! I'm so glad you're ok!"_ Grace ran to Ricky and gave him a hug.

**"Why wouldn't I be ok?"** Ricky smiled.

_"You left without telling anyone where you were going."_

**"I'm sorry about that. I just had to go to the police station before we left. I'm sorry Leo."**

"That's quiet all right Ricky. I'm just glad you made it. We have about a half an hour until our flight leaves. Thanks Reuben." Leo said as he walked over.

"No problem. I need to head back to the station. I hope you all have a safe flight back." Reuben said.

"Good luck with the trial and everything." Leo smiled.

"Thank you. I promise you, Ricky that Bob will get what he deserves." Reuben looked at Ricky and left the airport.

"We're truly sorry about everything that happened Ricky." Ben said from behind him with Amy, John, and Adrian.

**"Thanks Ben. I know everything will work out. Good luck with school. Hey John!"** Ricky picked up John.

"I'm sorry too. For everything crazy that's happened lately Ricky and...I'll be back in California in about a month and a half." Amy smiled.

**"It's quiet all right Amy. You don't have to apologize again." **Ricky gave John back to Amy.

"I'll keep you updated on everything that's going on." Adrian gave Ricky a hug.

**"Thanks Adrian. I'll see you soon."** Ricky let go of Adrian.

"Bye Grace. You keep Ricky in line. Talk to you later!" Adrian gave Grace a hug.

_"Ha ha. I will Adrian. Take care."_ Grace laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me. Have a safe flight you two." Adrian grinned and winked at Grace.

_"Adrian?! What was that for?"_ Grace said shocked.

"Oh...I think you know." Adrian laughed.

"Ugh. Can we go? I have some homework to get done already." Amy walked back over to them after saying bye to Madison and Lauren.

"Sure. Where did Ben go?" Adrian asked.

"He's just saying bye to Leo. Maybe we should all just go back to California. This whole flying half way across the country thing is a little ridiculous." Amy rolled her eyes.

**"Uh...no it's not. You wanted to go to school here and so did Ben and Adrian. It's really not that bad of a flight."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"I know...it's just when I was over here during the summer I was worried about John."

**"Yeah I know. But he's fine and you have him so I don't see why you're complaining."** Ricky said stubbornly.

"You're right. What do I care if we have to fly half way across the country to share our son!" Amy yelled.

"Woah Amy! Is everything all right?" Ben said as he ran over to Amy.

_"Uh...I think you two are over reacting."_ Grace said nervously.

"Stay out of this Grace! This is between me and Ricky. In fact, when it comes to John, everything will always be between me and him whether we like it or not." Amy said staring straight into Ricky's eyes.

**"Don't talk to Grace like that! I've been through hell this weekend and the least you could do is be a little sensitive to me. But I guess that's too much to ask from you. No matter what I do, it's never good enough for you and that's the main reason why you left me and John. Isn't it?"** Ricky said as his face got red and he raised his voice looking at Amy.

"Look guys, before anyone gets really hurt here...I think we should go. Come on Amy." Ben grabbed Amy's hand. Grace and Adrian just looked at Ricky in complete shock.

"Good bye Ricky. I hope you have a nice flight." Amy said furiously and walked out of the airport with Ben and John.

"I'm driving them so I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" Adrian ran out of the air port.

_"Are you ok Ricky?"_

**"No I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be ok Grace. Let's go find Leo and everyone else."**

Ricky walked back to the room where everyone else was with Grace.

_Gosh...was it something I said? Ricky and Amy sure have some serious anger issues..._

**Woah! Looks like everyone got a little wound up before Grace and Ricky went back to California, huh? And Ben and Amy...are they...Oh snap! Stay tuned for some more crazy drama! Will Bob get the death penalty? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	27. Making Up Is Hard To Do

**Here's chapter 27! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"What the hell was that about Amy?!" Ben yelled as they waited for Adrian at her car.

"I can not believe you're blaming me?! He started it!" Amy yelled back.

"No he didn't. I'm pretty sure you did." Ben said firmly.

"Thanks a lot Ben. The least you could do is take my side in this after everything we did last night." Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I knew it! You two did have sex!" Adrian said as she walked over to them.

"Oh would you just shut up Adrian! That is none of your business!" Ben yelled.

"No, no, no Ben. You shut up! I know you two think you can talk to other people like that, but you can not talk to me like that. I went through hell this weekend too! I almost lost Omar, the love of my life!" Adrian said angry.

"I'm sorry Adrian." Ben frowned.

"Don't apologize to her. You know this entire thing is your fault." Amy said shaking her head at Ben and then she looked at Adrian.

"And why is that? What did I do to ruin your life this time Amy?" Adrian asked.

"If you hadn't slept with Ricky to keep the score even or whatever, he probably would want to have a decent relationship with me! You caused him to become a selfish jerk!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry Amy but that has nothing to do with me. Ricky's responsible for himself. Besides, that happened a long time ago! Get over it! By the way, he's trying to have a decent relationship with Grace and you left him. You were willing to marry him and then you just left. How the hell is that my fault?! And I'm getting real tired of you always acting like the victim. We all have hurt each other and the least we could do, is love each other when we're going through a hard time. Omar's still recovering. So I'm going to the hospital and you two can take a cab home." Adrian said seriously after yelling and then she got in her car.

"Aaargh! I can't stand her!" Amy said stubbornly as Adrian drove out of the parking lot.

"It's all right Amy. We'll get through this." Ben smiled.

"Whatever. Let's just find a cab." Amy said as she picked up John.

"Whatever you want." Ben said as he walked with Amy out of the air port parking lot.

Meanwhile on the plane...

_"Are you sure you don't want to talk Ricky?"_ Grace asked as she sat in her seat.

**"What is there to talk about? Amy made me angry like usual."** Ricky said as he laid his head on the back of his chair.

_"I just don't understand why. I really think you two over reacted."_

**"I'm sorry Grace but I don't think you'll ever understand. Not until you're a parent someday."**

_"Try me. I'm a very good listener."_ Grace smiled.

**"All right. After seeing Bob this weekend it made me worry that he would track Amy down and try to do something terrible to John. I don't want anything bad to happen to him or Amy and we just can't seem to agree on what to do with him. If she doesn't want to fly across the country, then maybe she should just stay in New York with John during the school year and I could take care of him during the summer. Or something like that. I just can't stand all this nonsense! She complains about everything! I tried to be the best man I could be for her and she just treats me like a door mat."** Ricky explained looking at Grace.

_"I see...I think the best thing you can do is be nice to her Ricky. The more you yell at her, the more upset she'll be. All this constant arguing with Amy isn't going to change anything. I also think you should apologize to her in a few days."_

**"No. She should apologize to me cause she started the argument. I don't owe her any sympathy."**

_"But you'd be the bigger person if you apologize first. I know you two have been through a lot together and I think you both should apologize."_

**"Thanks Grace. I'll apologize to her in a few days. I'm exhausted."** Ricky yawned.

_"Me too. We should get some sleep."_ Grace laid her head on Ricky's shoulder.

"I still can't believe she's back with Ricky." Jack said to Madison.

"Why do you care? You left her for me." Madison smiled.

"Yeah I know but I just don't know if they're going to work out. Didn't you hear Amy and Ricky arguing at the air port?" Jack asked.

"Really? I must have been putting my bags on the security ramp while that happened. What did they argue about?" Madison asked.

"I didn't really hear what they said but it must have been something really bad." Jack said sadly.

"Oh...I get it. You think Amy and Ricky will get back together and Grace will come crawling back to you again." Madison rolled her eyes.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Jack said surprised.

"Admit it Jack. You still love her. You two were engaged." Madison answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love you. I really do. Besides, I doubt Amy and Ricky will get back together if they got into a big fight." Jack smiled.

"You're probably right. I'm going to go to sleep." Madison gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and closed her eyes.

Jack got a text message from Clementine asking if he wanted to come over to her house when he got back to school.

**All right...So I know that was a short one but I thought it would be good to involve a little drama between everyone. Let me know what you think! The next chapter is going to be longer! :)**


	28. Figuring Things Out

**Here's chapter 28! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Amy was working on homework and George called.

"Hey Dad. Did you need something?"

"Hey Ames. I just wanted to know how your first week of school went." George said happily.

"It was all right...School is school. This weekend was a nightmare though." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why is that?" George asked.

"First of all, Ben and I...had sex." Amy said slowly.

"What?! Are you kidding! First you have drunk sex with Ricky and now this! Are you getting back with Ben?" George said shocked.

"How did you find out about me having drunk sex with Ricky?!" Amy yelled.

"Kathleen told me after Ricky told her. And Grace told me that you're not pregnant. I'm glad you're not, cause if you were you would be here with me young lady." George said seriously.

"Yeah...I know Dad and I'm really sorry about that. Did you hear that Omar got shot?" Amy asked.

"Yes I did from Reuben. Is he all right?"

"He's recovering...And everyone came here this weekend to see him and Adrian at the hospital." Amy answered.

"Everyone like who?" George asked.

"Ricky, Grace, Jack, Alice, Madison, and Lauren. It was nice seeing them except Ricky and I got into a big fight." Amy frowned.

"Oh yeah...I forgot the sausage king took all of them over there on Friday night. What did you two get into a fight about?"

"Ugh...What do you think? John. I hate having to fly back and fourth to see him." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well that's your own fault Amy. You wanted to live and go to school in New York. If you don't want to fly back and fourth, you can always come back to school here. In fact,I think you should cause I don't like the idea of you sleeping with Ben without any parents." George said stubbornly.

"But I love it here Dad! I don't want to go back to California. New York is part of my life now and I don't want it to be taken away from me. Plus if I went back, Ricky and I would probably argue more than we already have." Amy explained happily.

"That might be true but John's a part of your life too and I just want you and Ricky to do what you two think is best for him. Did you know your sister was in a town a couple weeks ago?" George asked.

"Thanks Dad. Yeah I did. I was a little upset that she didn't say goodbye to me before she left, but I didn't know she was coming."

"Yeah neither did we. Ashley's full of surprises all right. I sure miss you girls." George laughed.

"Heh...yeah. I miss you too." Amy sighed.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" George asked.

"It's nothing really...Adrian and I got into a little argument earlier today. We'll work it out somehow. I gotta get John to bed and shower so I'll talk to you later Dad." Amy answered.

"All right pumpkin. I love you."

"Love you too." Amy hung up.

_It feels so good to be back. I am so jet lagged. It's only 8:30 and I feel like I'm gonna pass out._ * Ring ring* Oh_ great...It's Jack._

_"What do you want? I'm dead tired so I'm going to bed."_ Grace said as she laid on her bed.

"This will take two seconds. That girl Clementine asked me to go to her house when we got back."

_"Yeah...so what? You don't need my permission to go see a girl. If you want her, then go to her house. I really don't care what you do anymore."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"But the thing is...I don't know if I want to stay with Madison. I don't want to cheat on her. I know how much I hurt you when I cheated on you before and I don't want to hurt Madison."

_"Oh, look who's actually being considerate for once. If you want to break up with her, then do it Jack! Good night."_ Grace hung up.

_God...When will he ever stop telling me about what he's doing with Madison or whoever. I guess since we've always been friends he actually cares about what I think. _*Yawn*

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

**Should I apologize to Amy now? Ugh. I don't know. I'm really tired. Plus it's like almost midnight in New York right now. She's probably getting ready for bed. I'll just wait a few more days. I wonder if Adrian's talked to her.**

Ricky called Adrian.

"Hey Ricky. Did you make it back all right?" Adrian asked.

**"Yeah. We all made it back a couple hours ago. I wanted to ask you if you've talked to Amy recently?"**

"I'm not speaking to her. We got in a fight."

**"Oh, great. I really don't want to get in the middle of it. So I'm guessing she's been in a bad mood all day?"**

"I would assume so. But you kind of are in the middle of it. She blamed me for you not being able to have a decent relationship with her."

**"What? Why would she say that?"**

"Maybe because we were sleeping around with other people to keep the score even after you met her at band camp?" Adrian rolled her eyes.

**"Oh...yeah. That was just stupid. What does that have to do with anything going on now?"** Ricky sighed.

"I don't know. I think she just said that cause I said she was having sex with Ben. I'm just tired of her blaming other people for her problems. Maybe she needs some real psychological help." Adrian said concerned.

**"Wait, what?! She's sleeping with Ben now? If you want to help her, then be my guest. Have you heard anything else about Bob?"** Ricky asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is, yeah. My Dad's been busy at the station all day. He's going to live with me until he solves the case so I haven't heard anything else about Bob. And Omar's still getting better but it will be awhile longer before he's out of the hospital." Adrian explained.

**"Oh, geeze. I'm glad Omar's getting better. And thanks Adrian. I hope you and Amy can work things out."** Ricky smiled.

"Yeah...Ben also got a little upset too."

**"About?"**

"For the same reason Amy did I'm sure. I think he wanted to keep their relationship a secret." Adrian answered.

**"You mean them sleeping together a secret?"** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know why they want to hide it. I went to their apartment early this morning cause I thought you would be there and...Amy kind of hinted at me that they did it. So it's not a secret anymore."

**"Aaargh! It's just one thing after another with those two. They better not have done it while John was awake. I don't care if they doing whatever together but they better not be doing anything when John's awake."** Ricky said angrily.

"I don't know about that. You sound really tired. I think you should get some sleep. Good night!" Adrian hung up.

The next morning...

Grace woke up and called Ricky.

_"Hey Ricky. I was going to call you last night but I was so tired."_

**"So was I. I really don't want to go to class this morning. How are you?"** Ricky said as he packed up his back pack.

_"I'm all right. Jack called me last night."_ Grace said as she got her books together.

**"About what?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"He's thinking about sleeping with that girl Clementine again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break up with Madison for her."_

**"Ugh...I really don't have time to talk about this right now Grace. I gotta walk across campus to make it to class on time in about ten minutes. I overslept."** Ricky said as he put his shoes on.

_"All right. I thought I would let you know. Did you talk to Amy?" _Grace asked.

**"Not yet. I will later. Love you. Bye."** Ricky hung up.

_"Love you too. I hope he's all right. He doesn't sound like himself this morning."_

Meanwhile in New York...

"Amy! There you are!" Ben ran over to Amy.

"Hey Ben. I was just going to lunch. Do you want to join me or do you have class?" Amy asked.

"I'll join you. My next class isn't until 2. So did you apologize to Adrian?" Ben asked.

"Of course not. She's the one who should apologize to me." Amy raised her voice.

"Sorry for bringing it up but I think you two need to talk. And you should apologize to Ricky too." Ben said calmly.

"You sound like my Dad. He thinks I should go back to school at home." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why would he say that? You love it here! And so do I!" Ben smiled.

"Yeah I know...but I sort of told him that we...had sex." Amy said nervously.

"You did what?! Amy! Why would you do that! Now he's probably going to tell my Dad!" Ben said shocked.

"I'm sorry...I just told him. I also have some bad news...I think I'm late..." Amy said sadly.

**Woah! I'm gonna stop right there. Sounds like we got some crazy stuff going on between everyone! The real drama is about to begin! Thank you and let me know what you think! :)**


	29. Late?

**Here's chapter 29! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"What do you mean you're late? You don't mean..." Ben said slowly.

"Yeah...I was supposed to start my period on Friday but then we..."

"Oh no! I really hope I didn't get you pregnant! You're sure it's not Ricky's?" Ben said shocked.

"It couldn't be! I took a pregnancy test after we did it and I wasn't pregnant." Amy answered seriously.

"This is just great! And it was our first time too!" Ben yelled.

"I thought you used a condom!"Amy began to cry.

"I did but...maybe it broke. I thought you were on birth control pills."

"Maybe it broke? Either it did or it didn't Ben. I've been off the pill all summer cause I didn't want to have sex."

"I'm pretty sure the condom didn't break. It's a little late for you to not have sex cause it's still technically summer. Heh..." Ben grinned.

"You know what I mean. This isn't funny! I can't have another kid right now! John is enough work! I don't know what to do." Amy sighed.

"I don't want a kid right now either but we'll get through this somehow Amy. I promise." Ben hugged Amy.

"Maybe I'm late for another reason. My period doesn't always start when it's supposed to. I don't think I've been three days late before though."

"Thanks for sharing that...I really didn't need to know about your menstrual cycle but uh...I'll get you a pregnancy test and we'll figure it out." Ben smiled.

"Thank you Ben. Let's get some lunch." Amy grabbed Ben's hand and they walked to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile at Ricky's and Jack's school...

Ricky walked into the coffee shop to get some coffee. He got in line and Jack walked behind him.

"Hey Ricky! How are you? I heard you and Amy got in a fight."

**"Hey Jack. Does everyone know about that?"**

"I don't know. I heard you two arguing at the air port yesterday. Is everything all right?" Jack asked.

**"It will be as soon as Amy apologizes to me. I heard that you got an offer from Clementine."**

"Oh...yeah...I hope you don't mind."

**"Yeah I do mind. I'm not interested in Clementine like you are but I'm going to give you some advice. Don't sleep with her if you really love Madison. It's not fair to her, even if you break up with her. Besides, Clementine's too old for you and I think you should stay with someone your own age."** Ricky explained seriously.

"She's not that much older than me. Besides, you've been with older women. Why can't I?" Jack asked.

**"Did you not hear a word I just said? Man, you're pretentious. If you're just getting with other girls, to make Grace jealous, it probably won't work. She's in love with me and I'm in love with her. I'm not going to let you or anyone else get between us."** Ricky said as he looked at Jack straight in the eye.

"I completely understand Ricky. Grace and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. We were never really meant to be just like you and Amy. Who would have thought that our ex-fiances would leave us?" Jack said sadly.

**"Yeah...That doesn't matter anymore. We have to move on somehow. I never thought that I would ever get back together with her but I'm sure glad I did. She's the only woman that I can be around without completely losing my temper."** Ricky smiled after shaking his head.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that cause I lost my temper a lot when I was with her. But that was mostly because both of us did some really stupid things. Anyway, I gotta get to class. Thanks for the advice Ricky." Jack smiled and left the coffee shop.

Grace walked back to her dorm room and saw her room mate.

_"Hello! I'm Grace! And you are?"_

"It's Chloe. Some people call me Ginger too." Chloe smiled as she shook her hand.

_"Wait a minute...Chloe Boykevich right? You're Ben's sister aren't you?"_ Grace asked.

"Yeah. How did you know? I don't think we ever officially met." Chloe said surprised.

_"I remember hearing about you from Ben when my ex boyfriend Jack..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Got beat up by my pimp after helping me? That was really tough but at least he's in prison now." Chloe frowned.

_"Yeah...So why weren't you here for the first week of classes?"_ Grace asked.

"I kind of got accepted into this school last week...I finished high school over the summer actually and I decided to come here. I want to be in college and start my life over. It's hard to do after being a hooker for so long." Chloe explained.

_"Yeah I bet. Mr. Boykevich used to be married to a hooker. I'm sure you already knew that."_ Grace laughed.

"Heh heh. I did. He was really kind to me. He gave me some money when I told him that I wanted to start a new life on my own." Chloe smiled.

_"That's great to hear! I love hearing about how people have changed their lives! I'm glad we're room mates!"_ Grace smiled.

"So am I. You seem really nice Grace. I need to go to the book store so I'll see you later." Chloe left.

_"I wonder if Ben knows she's here? I should call him."_

*Ring ring*

"Hey Grace. How are you?" Ben asked.

_"Hey Ben! You're never gonna guess who my room mate is!"_ Grace said excited.

"It's Grace? What does she want?" Amy said after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Shh. Who?" Ben said looking at Amy.

_"Chloe. Your step sister! I didn't know if you knew she was going to college."_ Grace said happily.

"Oh Chloe! That's really exciting! I thought she wasn't going to college until the spring. So she got accepted into your school?" Ben said surprised.

_"Yeah she did last week. She seems really nice! How's your day been?"_ Grace asked.

"Oh...You know...It's been a little crazy." Ben laughed.

"Don't you dare tell her. If you do, she'll tell Ricky and then he'll tell everyone else and we'll be back in California." Amy said seriously.

_"Was that Amy? Are you two all right?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Uh...yeah. We're just having lunch and I gotta get to class soon. Thanks for calling Grace and I'll talk to ya later."

_"Really? You don't sound ok Ben. Whatever is going on, you know I'll find out from Adrian."_ Grace said seriously.

"It's not that big of a deal Grace. There's nothing to tell anyway so you don't have to worry. Bye." Ben hung up.

_"Ugh...I can't believe he just hung up on me. I need to take a nap."_ Grace yawned and laid in her bed.

**Chloe's back! I thought it would be interesting to have her as Grace's room mate. So is Amy pregnant again? Oh dear... And poor Jack is going through a little crisis too. Stay tuned for some more drama! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! If you have any more suggestions, please let me know! I would be happy to add any kind of drama to the story that you guys want! :) **


	30. Spending The Night

**Here's chapter 30! This one's only going to have Grace and Ricky in it cause I haven't done a chapter with just the two of them in a long time! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Grace woke up from her nap and heard a knock on the door.

_"Ricky! What are you doing here?"_

**"I wanted to see you. I thought I could spend the night if you want."** Ricky grinned.

_"Aww! I don't know. It's a school night..."_

**"Yeah, so? I don't have class until 3 tomorrow. I really enjoyed sleeping in the same bed with you while we were in New York. I also wanted to apologize for hanging up on you earlier."**

_"I really enjoyed sleeping in the same bed with you too. And it's fine you hung up on me. Ben did the same thing before I took a nap."_ Grace smiled.

**"Why did Ben hang up on you?"** Ricky asked.

_"I don't know. I guess cause he had to go to class. I called to tell him that my room mate is his sister."_

**"His sister? Who's that?"**

_"That girl Chloe who used to be a prostitute. Jack helped her out and he got beat up by her pimp..."_

**"Oh yeah...Isn't she like 16?"** Ricky asked.

_"She couldn't be if she's in college. She said she finished high school over the summer."_

**"That's good I guess. Wait a minute...was Amy with Ben when you called him?"**

_"I think so. Why?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"Adrian thinks they had sex."**

_"What? No way. How would she know that?"_ Grace said shocked.

**"She basically accused them of sleeping together and they didn't completely deny it. Apparently they were trying to keep it a secret."** Ricky answered seriously.

_"Oh wow. I wonder why. Ben did sound a little nervous before he hung up. I hope Amy isn't...pregnant again."_

**"I have no idea. If she is, then that means Ben will finally get what he wanted. A pregnant Amy."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he sat on Grace's bed.

_"You're not jealous...of Ben are you?"_ Grace asked nervously.

**"Are you kidding? Of course not! You're the only girl I care about Grace."** Ricky smiled.

_"Aww! I'm happy to hear that! And I also hope you know that just because Ben and Amy are having sex doesn't mean we have to do it."_

**"Of course I know that. I said I wasn't going to let you make the same mistakes. Besides, that only makes me want you more. With Amy I felt like I had to do everything she wanted exactly the way she wanted it or she would bite my head off."** Ricky explained.

_"I know how that feels. Jack could be a little controlling too. Why are we talking about them? I thought you didn't like talking about our exes."_ Grace blushed.

**"Well, it's kind of hard not to talk about them after seeing them all weekend. And I will apologize to Amy tomorrow."** Ricky answered.

_"I'm glad to hear that. I also need to apologize to you..."_ Grace grinned.

**"What do you need to apologize to me for?"**

_"For not showing you how to melt the butter when you bake cookies."_ Grace laughed.

**"Ha ha! Very funny Grace! Do you want to make some cookies?"** Ricky's face turned a little red as he laughed.

_"We can't do that here but maybe some other time. I was hoping we could do a little bit of this..."_ Grace closed her eyes and gave Ricky a long kiss.

**"Ooooh. I love it when you make the first move."** Ricky grinned.

_"Yeah...and?"_ Grace licked her lips.

Ricky pulled Grace closer to him and put one of his hands on the back of Grace's neck as he began to kiss her slowly. His other hand was on her waist.

**"How's that?"** Ricky smiled and licked his lips.

_"Mmmm...Perfect Ricky. You can defiantly spend the night."_ Grace blushed even more.

**"Thanks. Is Chloe coming back?"**

_"My pleasure. I have no idea. She said she went to the bookstore but that was earlier this afternoon. I hope she's all right."_

**"I bet she is. She seems like a tough girl."**

_"We don't even know her that well."_

**"Well...you gotta be pretty brave to be a hooker."**

_"You're probably right. Do you want to...do some dancing?"_

**"What kind of dancing?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"Any kind you want."_ Grace said seductively.

**"Damn Grace. When did you get so good at talking sexy?"** Ricky grinned.

_"Oh, you know. I learned a thing or two from Adrian. Now get on over here."_ Grace got up and played some music with her phone.

**"Ooooh man. This is my song!"** Ricky said excited as he stood up.

Yeah by Usher was playing.

Grace started to move her hips slowly and Ricky walked behind her.

_"Do you know how to grind?"_ Grace asked.

**"Yeah I do but I've never done it before with a girl. Ha ha!" **Ricky laughed.

_"All right then. This should be fun!"_ Grace smiled.

Ricky pulled Grace's back close to his body and he began to kiss her neck as she moved her hips back and forth against Ricky's jeans. Ricky put his hands on Grace's hips and then slowly moved them up her body and he began to take her shirt off.

_"Ooooh Ricky! That feels so nice!"_ Grace said happily.

**"Yeah it does. You want to take my shirt off?"** Ricky grinned.

_"Yeah I do."_ Grace licked her lips and turned around to slowly unbutton Ricky's shirt and to take it off.

**"That's more like it."**

Ricky pulled Grace close to him and started to kiss her passionately and slowly. Grace put her arms around Ricky and jumped off the ground to put her legs around his waist. Ricky walked over to the bed continued to kiss Grace.

_"Awww! Wow! That was so passionate Ricky!"_ Grace said out of breath.

**"Yeah. I think we should probably stop. It's getting late."** Ricky was also out of breath.

_"Oh gosh...What time is it?"_ Grace asked.

**"Almost twelve thirty. What time do you have class tomorrow?"**

_"At noon so we can sleep in."_ Grace said relieved.

**"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna brush my teeth real quick."**

_"Well your mouth tasted fine to me."_ Grace winked.

**"Ooooh. I'm glad I used some mouth wash before I came over here."** Ricky laughed.

_"Me too. I love you so much."_ Grace said as Ricky positioned himself next to her.

**"I love you too. Let's get some sleep."** Ricky said as he wrapped his arms around Grace.

**Aww! I thought it would be fun to do a cute little chapter of just Ricky and Grace! They were thinking about getting a little out of hand again but they didn't. Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	31. Technical Difficuties

**Here's chapter 31! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

_"Good morning Ricky! I made you some coffee."_ Grace smiled as she gave Ricky a cup of coffee while he sat up in bed.

**"This smells delicious. Thank you Grace."**

_"You're welcome. When are you going to go back?"_

**"I guess after you go to class. It's only ten so we have a couple hours."** Ricky grinned as he took a sip of his coffee.

_"Heh...We do but I'm really worried about Chloe. Don't you think we should look for her?"_

**"I bet she's fine."**

Ricky and Grace turned their heads as they heard the door open.

"Good morning Grace...Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Chloe said as she walked in the door.

_"Good morning Chloe. This is Ricky. He spent the night last night."_ Grace smiled.

"I can see that since he's not wearing a shirt. So you two are...?"

**"No. I just like to sleep with my shirt off in the summer. It's really hot in here."** Ricky answered.

"You're telling me." Chloe grinned.

_"Um...So where were you last night?"_

"I was at a party. It was kind of fun. I met this guy there who seemed kind of into me though." Chloe answered.

_"So you like parties? And who was the guy you met?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"I go to parties every once in awhile. I don't drink or anything so you don't have to worry about me too much. And the guy's name was Daniel." Chloe laughed.

_"Daniel? Daniel Brown?!"_ Grace said shocked.

**"Who's that?"** Ricky said confused.

"I didn't catch his last name. But he's tall, dark, and handsome. His dad has went to Africa for his job or whatever and he's been there before too. He wants to be a doctor."

_"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! My ex boyfriend was hitting on you?"_ Grace raised her voice.

**"Woah! Calm down Grace! Was Daniel that college guy you went out with a couple years ago?"** Ricky asked.

_"Yes. I guess he still is in college. Be careful with him Chloe or his ex girlfriend, Raven might try to make you break up with him."_

"Oh I don't know if I'll go out with him. And who is Raven?" Chloe asked confused.

_"Ugh...She went out with Daniel before I met him and she took a picture of me kissing Jack when we were together and sent it to him. That kiss meant nothing and Daniel made a big deal out of it. It's not like it matters anymore." _Grace explained.

"Wow. That's quiet a story. Why did you kiss Jack?" Chloe asked.

**"That's an even longer story. I should probably get going so I don't have to drive in lunch hour traffic. I'll talk to you later Grace."** Ricky gave Grace short kiss and put his shirt on.

_"All right. Talk to you later."_ Grace smiled.

**"Yeah. It was nice to meet you Chloe."** Ricky said as he walked out the door.

"You too Ricky. Have a good day!" Chloe smiled and then sat on her bed.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Chloe said excited.

_"Yeah. He's pretty great."_ Grace grinned.

"And hot! You are really lucky. Ricky...I've heard Ben talk about a guy named Ricky before. Is he the one who has a kid with...that Amy girl?" Chloe asked.

_"Yeah that's him. They were engaged and Amy decided to_ _go to school in New York. And they broke up."_

"That's why they broke up? Cause Amy wanted to go to school in New York?" Chloe asked surprised.

_"No. Ricky wasn't in love with Amy. That's why she dumped_ him." Grace explained.

"Oh wow. That's really sad since they have a kid and everything. How did you end up with him?"

_"Yeah it is really hard on both of them especially since they broke up about three months ago. I ran into him at the park in the summer and we just started hanging out."_ Grace explained.

"They ended their engagement only three months ago? That's crazy! I'm surprised Ricky's with someone after that." Chloe said as her eyes widened.

_"Yeah...I'm kind of worried that he isn't completely over Amy but he's told me that he loves me. And I love him so hopefully our relationship will work out. It didn't the first time..."_ Grace said sadly.

"The first time?" Chloe lifted one her eye brows.

_"While we were in high school we dated for a short time but then we broke up cause he was sleeping with my best friend Adrian."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"Wow! That's really rough! Wasn't Adrian the girl that Ben got pregnant?" Chloe asked.

_"Yep. And they got married and divorced cause the baby was...still born."_ Grace looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! It sounds like you and your friends have been through hell and back. And I thought I had a rough time in high school."

_"Well...I can't imagine being a hooker is any easier than everything my friends and I went through."_ Grace said sadly.

"That's defiantly true. I regret being one. I don't like to talk about it too much."

_"I understand. I need to get to class soon so I'll see ya later!"_ Grace smiled as she got her back pack and left the room.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was walking out of class and ran into Adrian.

"Excuse me Adrian." Amy said coldly.

"Oh hey Amy. How are you?" Adrian said sarcastically.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Stop it with the attitude, all right? We're not in high school anymore. You need to grow up." Adrian said seriously.

"Do I?! I'm a mother! I'm pretty sure I'm more grown up than you!" Amy raised her voice.

"Oh for God's sake, would you just stop with the mother excuse?! I know you have a son! I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day! You need to stop blaming me and everyone else every time you get angry with Ricky. I hate being blamed for other people's problems." Adrian said angrily.

"All right. I guess you're right. I'm sorry too. I just was so stressed the other day with Ricky and Ben and everything else that's been going on." Amy said calmly.

"Yeah I can tell. I guess the sex with Ben wasn't that great huh?" Adrian asked.

"No...It was fine. It's just that..." Amy said slowly.

"Oh, no! You're late again aren't you?" Adrian said surprised.

"Yeah I am. I really hope I'm not pregnant!" Amy said sadly.

"So did the condom break?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. Ben doesn't think it did but maybe it did." Amy felt tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Amy. Maybe you're late for another reason. I need to get to class so I'll see you later!" Adrian said as she walked towards stairs.

"Thanks Adrian." Amy smiled and walked out of the building.

"Hey Amy!" Ben said as he ran over to Amy from the library.

"Hey Ben. Did you get the test?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I did. Do you want to take it now?" Ben said concerned.

"I guess I will. How could this have happened to me again?" Amy started to cry into Ben's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine Amy. We'll get through this together." Ben rubbed her back.

"I hope so. I'm so sorry Ben." Amy said as she walked with Ben into the library.

"Me too. I think I saw Adrian's Dad in the store when I bought the test." Ben said as he opened the door for Amy.

"You what?! Are you kidding me?" Amy said shocked.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him. Hopefully he won't saw anything to my Dad about it." Ben said nervously.

"If he does, we're both dead. Whether I'm pregnant or not. My Dad is going to kill me. I'm lucky he let me come back here after I had drunk sex with Ricky." Amy explained seriously.

"I guess that's true. Just take the test so I'm not so anxious." Ben said as he sat on a bench.

"And you'll be less anxious if I am pregnant?" Amy said angry.

"No. Then I'll be scared. This has been driving me nuts the past two days so just take the test." Ben explained.

"I'm scared too Ben! I don't want to deal with this a second time. Ugh...I'll be right back." Amy went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the police station...

"Ok Bob. I'm going to ask you again. Why did you try to kill Omar?" Reuben asked.

"All right...I might as well tell you if I ever want to get out of here. I shot him because I thought he was my son." Bob answered.

"What?! How did you even find them?" Reuben said shocked.

"I was a little intoxicated and I thought Omar was Ricky for some reason. And so I shot him once and the other guys shot him twice. They gave me some free beer and we thought it would be fun to go shoot someone while we were drunk. And I remember when we found Omar and Adrian, I thought wasn't Ricky involved with a girl named Adrian because I heard Omar say Adrian's name before we shot him." Bob explained.

"You must have not been that drunk cause you hit Omar pretty hard in the chest. He had to get a heart transplant. And Ricky was involved with Adrian but that was years ago. How did you hear about that?" Reuben asked.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. Nora told me. She used to visit me for a short time while I was in prison in California after she found Ricky." Bob answered.

"I see. Omar's lucky to be alive. And I have one more question for you Mr. Underwood. Why did you abuse your own son?" Reuben asked.

"You know...I don't really like to talk about that. I was in a dark place and I just thought I was teaching Ricky how to be a man." Bob answered slowly.

"Well, it sounds to me like you're still in a dark place if you wanted to kill Ricky. You know what he said to me? He wants you dead because of all the pain that you put him through. And I wouldn't be surprised if my daughter feels the same way because you almost killed her husband and my son in law." Reuben said seriously.

"Yeah but I didn't kill him! Besides, wouldn't you be just as bad as me if you killed me?" Bob asked.

"I don't make that decision. A judge does. If Ricky wants to take you to court to try and get the death penalty for you, then he has the right to do that. And this entire situation where you tried to kill Omar while you were drunk won't help you win the trial." Reuben explained seriously.

"Ugh...Do you think Adrian and Omar will want to press charges because I shot him?" Bob asked.

"That could be possible. I'll have to ask them. The point is, is you will have to go to court so a judge and jury can decide how long you should stay in prison or if you will be put to death." Reuben answered.

"I understand. Thank you Reuben." Bob said sadly.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace was eating lunch when Jack called.

_"Hey Jack. Did you need something?"_ Grace asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah...So I still can't make a decision about Clementine." Jack answered.

_"Good Lord! Why are you being so indecisive about her? Just go out with her if you like her. And if you don't, then just stay with Madison. It's not that hard Jack."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"Here's the thing...I haven't had sex in a long time and what if...I'm bad at it if I do decide to do it with her." Jack said nervously.

_"Well, I doubt you would be bad at it..."_ Grace laughed.

"I don't know Grace. What if my rhythm isn't very good because of my injury?" Jack asked concerned.

_"I'm sure it will be fine. I really don't want to talk to you about this. I'm trying to eat."_ Grace said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry but I was wondering...if I could practice with you. Just as friends?" Jack asked nervously.

_"Woah, what?! You want to practice having sex with me before you decide to do it with Clementine?! I don't think so Jack! You're a pig! Maybe you could practice with Madison."_ Grace said after yelling.

"It was a joke! I don't want to have sex with you." Jack laughed.

_"Yeah right...You would sleep with me again if I let you." _Grace rolled her eyes.

"All right...I wasn't joking but I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." Jack said as he walked into the coffee shop.

_"Well, I'm a little flattered that you asked but...it was still disgusting and wrong cause I am in love with Ricky."_ Grace smiled.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I asked. I guess I'll just do whatever I think is best."

_"I sure hope you do. I need to get to class so I'll talk to you later."_

"All right. Thanks Grace. Later!" Jack hung up.

**"Were you just talking to Grace?"** Ricky said as he walked behind Jack.

"Oh hey Ricky. Yeah I was. I just wanted to ask her something."

**"Oh yeah. And what would that be?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"It's kinda personal...A medical issue." Jack said nervously.

**"Let me guess...you asked her about sleeping with Clementine and you aren't sure if you'll be fine to have sex after getting beat up by that pimp."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jack asked.

**"I sort of overheard you talking while you walked past me when I was walking out of the library. Look, if you want to sleep with her, then do it but don't blame me if it doesn't work out how you thought it would between you and Clementine or you and Madison."** Ricky explained.

"Ok. Thanks for the advice Ricky. Did you hear that Amy could be pregnant again?" Jack asked.

**"What? Are you serious? Where did you hear that?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Adrian told me earlier. I forgot to tell Grace but she might already know." Jack answered.

**"We kind of suspected last night that Amy could be pregnant again. Ugh...I need to call her and apologize for what I said to her at the air port the other day. Besides, she might not really be pregnant."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I hope she isn't." Jack smiled.

**"So do I. What were you doing talking to Adrian anyway?" **Ricky asked.

"I asked her how Omar was doing and she just brought it up. Omar's our friend and I want to make sure that he's recovering well." Jack answered.

**"You are such a liar. You talked to her about the same thing that you talked to Grace about didn't you?"** Ricky shook his head.

"No I did not. I'm not that close to Adrian...except for that one time we..."

**"Yeah. Don't remind me. I'll see ya later."** Ricky got his coffee and left the shop and he called Amy.

"What?" Amy answered her phone.

**"Hey Amy. It's good to know that you're willing to speak to me after everything that happened the other day."** Ricky said calmly.

"Yeah...I figured I should apologize for what I said to you...It was a little..."

**"Out of hand? Yeah. What I said was a little ridiculous too. I really am sorry for everything that happened last weekend."** Ricky smiled.

"Thanks Ricky. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I hope we can agree on when we're going to each be taking care of John. He needs both of us." Amy said happily.

**"Yeah he does. You sound like you're in a good mood. Are you not pregnant?"** Ricky asked.

"Uh...how did you hear about that?" Amy asked confused.

**"From Jack. He heard about it from Adrian. So I'm guessing you two made up? She also told me you too got in a fight."** Ricky answered.

"Oh...Yeah we're better now. The test said negative but I'm still late. Maybe the test is messed up?" Amy said worried.

**"I don't know. Maybe you should go to a doctor. And it would be...Ben's right?"** Ricky asked.

"Yeah. We've only had sex once. And how did you hear about that?" Amy said surprised.

**"Adrian. We talk about a lot of stuff."**

"No kidding. Ugh...I don't really care. I just feel like an idiot because this is the second time since we broke up that I've been late." Amy said sadly.

**"Everything's going to be fine Amy. You're not an idiot. I bet Ben's the one who didn't put the condom on right. I think that's what happened when he was with Adrian."** Ricky said sincerely.

"You're probably right. Thanks Ricky. I'll get through this somehow. Just please don't tell my parents. I do not want to go back home and relive high school all over again." Amy rolled her eyes.

**"Of course I won't tell them. Tell John I love him."**

"I will. I'll talk to you later." Amy smiled.

"Yeah. Bye Amy." Ricky hung up.

Later that night...

Ricky walked into his apartment and saw Grace sitting on the couch.

**"Grace?! What are you doing here?"** Ricky said surprised. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a short kiss.

_"Well...Since you surprised me at my dorm last night I thought I could return the favor tonight."_ Grace blushed.

**"Well this is a nice surprise. I've had a long day. How did you get in here?"** Ricky grinned.

_"Mr. Boykevich let me in. I had a long day too. Jack called me."_ Grace rolled her eyes as she sat back down with Ricky.

**"Yeah I know. He called you about sleeping with Clementine."**

_"That's not all he called me about...He wanted to practice having sex with me as friends before he sleeps with her. Can you believe that?!"_ Grace raised her voice.

**"Oh...Well can ya blame him? You are very sexy."** Ricky licked his lips.

_"Did you not hear what I said? He wanted to practice sleeping with me! That's disgusting! I'm not some hooker who will just randomly sleep with whoever wants me to have sex with them!"_ Grace raised her voice.

**"Calm down Grace. I'm sure Jack didn't mean it. You're cute when you're mad, you know that?"** Ricky laughed.

_"Oh, this is funny to you? No, he meant it Ricky. I think he still has feelings for me."_ Grace said seriously.

**"So what? That doesn't matter cause you're with me. If he's really bothering you this much then maybe you should stop talking to him."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe he said that when he knows we're together. Did you apologize to Amy?"_ Grace asked.

**"It's all right. Yeah I did and we apologized. She doesn't think she's pregnant but she's late."** Ricky answered seriously.

_"I really hope she isn't. I would hate to see her go through the same thing again."_

**"So would I. The good thing about this entire situation is, it just gives another reason to wait to have sex."** Ricky smiled.

_"Heh...I guess you're right. Although we were pretty close last night."_ Grace smiled and licked her lips.

**"Yeah. Ha ha. So did you want to talk some more or do a little bit of this?"** Ricky slowly moved Grace's hair out of her face and began to slowly kiss her. Grace put her arms around Ricky's neck and kissed him after taking a breath for air.

_"Aaaah...I love you so much."_ Grace grinned.

**"I love you too."** Ricky smiled and his phone rang.

**All right. So it took me like all day to write this chapter! Ha ha! There's a lot of drama going on so stay tuned for more! Let me know what you think! :)**


	32. To Wait Or Not

**Here's chapter 32! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

**"Hello?"** Ricky answered his phone.

"Hello Ricky. This is Reuben. I wanted to let you know that Bob explained to me why he shot Omar." Reuben answered.

**"Oh. Why did he do it?"** Ricky said concerned.

Grace looked at his frightened face and widened her eyes.

"He was drunk and he thought it was you. He wanted to kill you Ricky. I am so sorry." Reuben said sadly.

**"Make that son of a bitch pay. I want him dead."** Ricky hung up.

"Well...that went well." Reuben said as he ended the call.

_"What's the matter Ricky?"_ Grace asked seriously.

**"Bob shot Omar while he was drunk and he thought Omar was me. He wants to kill me Grace."** Ricky explained.

_"Oh no! I am so sorry Ricky! I'm sure everything will be fine."_ Grace smiled and gave Ricky a hug.

**"I sure hope so. I just can't believe this. He had another chance to change and he didn't. I've had it with him. He deserves to die after everything he put me through."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Yeah...I can go if you need some time to think about this."_ Grace said sadly.

**"No. I want you to stay. I need you to help me get through this."** Ricky said as he grabbed Grace's hand.

_"All right. I'll do anything for you Ricky."_ Grace smiled and gave Ricky a short kiss on the lips.

**"Thank you. We should get some sleep soon since it's getting late."** Ricky smiled.

_"Yeah...I am pretty tired."_ Grace sighed.

**"Is there something wrong?"**

_"It's nothing really...It's just been a long day."_

**"Yeah it has. I'm going to take a shower real quick and go to bed. Unless you want to shower first?"** Ricky asked.

_"You go ahead. I'll just shower in the morning. I'll change into my pajamas and get in bed."_ Grace said as she stood up.

**"All right. Thanks for staying Grace. It means a lot."** Ricky gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and he went into his bathroom.

_"Ugh! Why doesn't he want to sleep with me? Maybe I should ask Adrian."_ Grace rolled her eyes and called Adrian.

"Hey Grace. How are you? I don't think I've talked to you in a few days."

_"Hey Adrian! How's Omar doing?"_

"He's doing a lot better. I think he's going to be able to come home in the next few days!"

_"I'm happy to hear that! So...I have a problem."_ Grace said nervously.

"What kind of a problem?" Adrian asked surprised.

_"A Ricky problem. We haven't had sex yet."_ Grace said seriously and quietly.

"Uh...And why is that a problem? I thought you wanted to wait until you were married." Adrian rolled her eyes.

_"I know but...he grinded on me last night and it really turned me on. And Jack wanted to have sex with me earlier today and that made me feel...kind of hot."_ Grace blushed.

"Wait, what?! Slow down Grace. Jack wanted to have sex with you? Why?!" Adrian said in complete shock.

_"He wanted to practice having sex with me to make sure he still has good rhythm or whatever since he hasn't done it in a long time. He's been thinking about sleeping with Clementine. Of course I turned him down cause he just irritates the crap out of me. Ricky is the guy I want to be with for the rest of my life so I really want to sleep with him."_ Grace explained.

"Wow. Isn't this exactly what you told me before and after you had sex with Jack, Grant, and Daniel? Did you learn nothing about sex while you were in high school? A relationship is more than just sex Grace. I have a feeling if you do decide to do it with Ricky, then you'll just push him away from you. I think he might be ready to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't involve a lot of sex." Adrian said seriously.

_"Really? Did he say that to you?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"No but if he isn't pushing you to have sex, then I bet he really loves you. I think he may have learned his lesson from Amy. Think about it. He wasn't in love with her probably cause they slept together too much." Adrian answered.

_"Hmm...I never thought about it like that. Ricky did say he thought he was just in lust with Amy. Thanks Adrian! Since I really love Ricky, I guess I can wait to have sex with him. I'm sure it will be worth_ it!" Grace said excited.

"You are very welcome Grace. Trust me, it will defiantly be worth waiting for. The way Ricky moves is just...incredible. I love the way Omar moves too but Ricky is defiantly a guy I won't ever forget. Ha ha! So did you hear about why Bob shot Omar?"

_"Yeah I did. Ricky was really upset about it. He wants Bob dead but I don't know...Is there really much he can do to make sure that happens?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Technically, the only thing Ricky can do is go to court and try to convince the judge why Bob should be put to death. Of course Omar and I will go to court to press charges against him. He should pay us some money since Omar almost died. The hospital bill is going to be really expensive. Omar's insurance is going to cover most of it but it would be nice to get some free money to pay the rest of it. I still can't believe this happened." Adrian said sadly.

_"Me either. It's like all of us were off to a fresh start and then this entire situation happened. Why were those other two guys with him?"_ Grace asked.

"I know. My Dad said that those guys gave Bob free beer and they wanted to shoot someone drunk. At least Omar is recovering well. I should probably get to bed since it's like almost 1 in the morning here." Adrian yawned.

_"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Adrian! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Before you go, did you hear if Amy was pregnant again?"_

"No I haven't heard from her or Ben in the past couple days. If they are pregnant, it's really none of my business. But I'll let you know if I hear anything. Good night Grace."

_"Good night."_ Grace hung up and went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas.

About ten minutes later Ricky walked into the room with just his boxers on.

_"You know every time I see you dressed like that, it makes me want you even more."_ Grace grinned.

**"Oh really? I feel the same way when I see you dressed like that."** Ricky smiled as he starred at Grace in her tight pink tank top and short blue shorts.

_"Don't you mean like this?"_ Grace took off her tank top and shorts so that she was in her undergarments.

**Oh dear God...What is she doing?**

**"Heh heh. You look better like that but...we need to get some sleep."**

_"Shh. I know what will help us get to sleep."_ Grace sat on the bed next to Ricky and began to kiss him slowly as she put her arms around his neck. Ricky put his hands on Grace's back and pulled her closer to him.

**"Listen Grace..."** Ricky let go of Grace's mouth for a second. Grace kissed him again.

_"What? Did I do something wrong?"_ Grace asked innocently after letting go of Ricky.

**"Heh. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm really tired. Believe me, I want to sleep with you but I think it's best that we wait. Every other relationship I was in, I rushed into sex. It took me awhile with Amy but that doesn't matter cause we aren't together. I really love you Grace and I'm afraid if we have sex, then it will hurt our relationship." Wow. Did those words just come out of my mouth?**

_"Woah. I guess Adrian was right. You really are in love with me, aren't you?"_ Grace said surprised.

**"Yeah I am. What does Adrian have to do with this?"** Ricky asked.

_"I told her that I really wanted to have sex with you and she said that you must really love me if you aren't willing to rush into doing it with me. I really appreciate that Ricky. I never thought I would find a guy who actually would want to wait. I think that's why my other relationships failed. I was so caught up in pleasing them in whatever way they wanted that I just...totally forgot about my values and what a real relationship is. Thank_ _you."_ Grace smiled.

**"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that. I'm willing to do anything for you Grace. I love you."** Ricky gave Grace a long kiss and then laid down.

_"I love you too Ricky. Good night."_ Grace turned off the lamp and cuddled next to Ricky.

The next morning in New York...

Amy heard a knock on her door and she answered it and saw Ben.

"Good morning Ben. Did you need something?" Amy asked.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing. Have you started yet?" Ben said worried.

"No I haven't. I think I'm going to have to see a doctor. I hope everything is all right." Amy answered seriously.

"Yeah me too. I'll see ya at school." Ben gave Amy a hug and went downstairs.

Amy got John and went downstairs to take him to the nursery.

Before Amy got in her car, she received a text from Jack that read:

I didn't do it. I hope you're happy.

**Whew! That was quite a bit of drama between Grace and Ricky! And what's going on with Amy? Why did Jack text Amy? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter is going to be a little intense! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	33. What's Going On?

**Here's chapter 33! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

Amy was surprised at the text and she replied back with:

Who is this and how did you get my number? This is Amy Juergens.

Jack received her text and was shocked. He replied back:

I am so sorry Amy! This is Jack Pappas. I thought I texted Grace but I must have accidentally texted you. I think I got your number from Ricky. I don't remember. Just ignore my last text and have a nice day.

Amy had a confused look on her face and called Ricky.

**"Hey Amy. I'm still in bed. Do you need something?"**

"Why did you give Jack my number? He accidentally texted me." Amy answered.

**"I didn't give Jack your number. Maybe Grace gave it to him. Why do you care anyway?"** Ricky rubbed his eyes.

"Because he sent me a text that he was supposed to send to Grace. He said that he didn't do it and he said I hope you're happy? What is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked shocked.

**"I really have no idea. Why do you want to get involved with some drama that's none of your business? I need to make some breakfast before I go to school so I don't have much time to talk right now."** Ricky explained as got out of bed.

"Well, I thought I would let you know since Grace is your girlfriend now. And I found it bizarre that Jack has my number and he would accidentally text me something like that." Amy said as she started her car.

**"Thanks for letting me know Amy. I'll talk to you later. Say hello to John for me."**

"All right Ricky. I gotta get him to the nursery so I'll talk to you later." Amy hung up.

_"Who was that?"_ Grace said as she stretched her arms.

**"It was Amy. Apparently she got a text from Jack about him not doing something. He meant to send it to you. Did you want to shower?"** Ricky answered.

_"I think I know what that's all about. I'll have to talk to him later. I will shower."_ Grace said as she got out of bed.

**"Oh...I think I do too. It's about Clementine isn't it?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Probably. I'm surprised that he accidentally texted Amy. He usually never does that. I wonder if...he wanted her to know that?"_ Grace said confused.

**"Why would Jack want to tell Amy about him not sleeping with Clementine?"** Ricky said as he put clothes on.

_"I don't know. Maybe to make me jealous? It doesn't matter."_ Grace said as she walked over to Ricky.

**"You're right. I'll make us some breakfast and then we need to get going to school."** Ricky smiled and gave Grace a short kiss.

_"Yeah. Thanks Ricky."_ Grace smiled.

**"No problem. Everything will be ready in about twenty minutes."**

_"That's perfect."_ Grace gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

**"Just like you. How did I get so lucky?"** Ricky grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in New York...

"So when are you going to the doctor?" Ben asked Amy as she got out of her car.

"After my classes this afternoon. You can come with me if you want." Amy answered.

"I have class until 3:30 today. It might be a little awkward if I go anyway." Ben said nervously.

"You're probably right. I just hope I don't have some sort of serious medical condition." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Medical condition? How could you? You're very healthy and fit too." Ben smiled.

"Thanks Ben but sometimes healthy and fit people can have medical problems. One of my aunts had cysts on her ovaries before she had children. I hope I don't have that. I think if I did, I would be in a lot of pain. I'm sure everything is fine." Amy explained.

"Yeah...or you're just...pregnant." Ben said slowly.

Adrian pulled into the parking spot next to Amy.

"Oh, great. What is she doing here?" Amy said stubbornly.

"Didn't you two make up?" Ben asked confused.

"We did but you know she's going to rub whatever's going on with me in my face when she finds out." Amy said angrily.

"Then don't tell her. I gotta get to class so I'll see you later." Ben gave a short kiss on the lips and walked out of the parking lot.

"Good morning Amy. How are you doing?" Adrian asked happily.

"I could be better. How are you Adrian?" Amy asked frowning.

"Oh, you know...I've been doing pretty great. Omar's getting closer every day to making a full recovery. And my Dad found out why Bob shot him." Adrian answered.

"Why is that?" Amy asked shocked.

"He thought Omar was Ricky cause he was drunk. He wanted to kill him which is very sad." Adrian answered sadly.

"Oh geeze! That is really sad! He is such a terrible person! I hope he gets what he deserves because of that." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah me too. Ricky wants him dead but I don't know if that will happen. So are you...pregnant?" Adrian asked quietly.

"Ugh...I don't think I am. I'm going to the doctor later today to figure out the problem. And Jack texted me accidentally. He meant to text Grace." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Jack? Really? That's strange. I didn't know he had your number. He usually never accidentally texts someone. I wonder if he wanted to tell you to...make Grace jealous?" Adrian asked seriously.

"What?! Why would he be trying to make Grace jealous by texting me accidentally? That doesn't make any sense. I need to get to class so I'll see you later." Amy turned around and started walking out of the parking lot.

"I think he's still in love with Grace. He always has been. Maybe he thinks if he plays a game by accidentally texting you, then that will make Grace wonder why he did it just so she'll speak to him?" Adrian asked as she followed Amy.

"Yeah...maybe. I really don't care Adrian. I need to go." Amy said as she walked toward the building where her first class was.

"Oh, poor Grace. I need to talk to her after class." Adrian said as she went into the same building as Amy.

Back at Ricky's apartment...

_"Thanks for letting me sleep over and breakfast."_ Grace said as she put her plate in the sink.

**"It was my pleasure. And you're welcome to sleep over here anytime. You could...even move in if you want."** Ricky grinned as he put his plate in the sink.

_"Oh...I don't know. Don't you think it's a little too soon for that? We've only been going out for a couple months."_ Grace said nervously.

**"Yeah, so? We love each other so I don't see a problem with it."**

_"Really? You don't see a problem with it after what I tried to do with you last night?"_ Grace said defensively.

**"Calm down Grace. We didn't do anything and we are not going to do anything until we are married. I guarantee you that."** Ricky said seriously.

_"You sound so sexy right now, you know that?"_ Grace laughed.

**"Heh heh. Yeah I know. So what do you think?"** Ricky pulled Grace close to him.

_"Well...I think I should at least live on campus until the end of my freshmen year. And then we'll see. My Mom and George are paying good money for me to live there and it's almost an hour away from here."_ Grace answered as she licked her lips and put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"All right. I guess I can wait until the end of the school year. You should probably keep an eye out on Chloe if she's going to be with Daniel anyway. Who knows what kind of trouble they might get into."** Ricky laughed.

_"Hopefully not the kind of trouble that we could get into."_ Grace said seductively and then she gave Ricky a long kiss.

**"Aaaah...Yeah...We should probably get going."** Ricky smiled as he let go of Grace.

*Ring ring*

_"Oh. It's my Mom. I'll see you later."_ Grace said as she got her purse and bag and walked out the door.

**"See ya later. Love you!"** Ricky shouted.

_"Love you too!"_ Grace said as she shut the door.

"Grace? How are you honey? I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks." Kathleen said.

_"Hey Mom. I'm doing great. I just left Ricky's apartment to go to school."_ Grace grinned.

"You left Ricky's apartment? What were you doing over there?" Kathleen asked concerned.

_"I spent the night. We didn't do anything. And we're not going to do anything until we're married. Ricky said that! Can you believe it?!"_ Grace said excited as her voice got higher.

"Wow! That's great to here! I guess he's really changed. How's school?" Kathleen said surprised.

_"Yeah he has! I love him so much Mom! School's been fine. It hasn't been too difficult yet. And Omar is getting better too!"_ Grace answered as she got in her car.

"Oh thank goodness! I've been praying for him and Adrian a lot. Did they figure out who shot him?" Kathleen asked.

_"Me too. Yeah they found out it was Ricky's father, Bob and those two guys who tried to violate me a few years ago."_ Grace answered seriously.

"Wow! That's shocking! I wonder how they got to New York. So they're in prison?"

_"For now. They have to go through a trial. Ricky wants Bob to get the death penalty but I think he should forgive him."_ Grace answered.

"I agree with you Grace but Ricky was in a dark place for many years. It's going to take him most of his life to forgive his father. And honestly, it's not up to us if Bob does get the death penalty or not. I'm sure whatever happens, will be part of God's will." Kathleen explained.

_"So you're saying it's part of God's will to kill people just because they attempted to kill someone else? Bob was also drunk while he did it. I know that's not a good excuse, but God wants us to forgive others because he's forgiven us."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"You're absolutely right honey but God is also just. He gives people what they deserve for the things they've done wrong."

_"But we're not God! What is with you, Mom? I thought you would be on my side."_

"I am but I also want you to try and view Bob from Ricky's perspective too. I know it's hard but if you really love him, you'll figure out a way to do it. It will bring you two closer Grace. I promise." Kathleen answered.

_"Oh I get it. You want me to justify Ricky's opinion just like how you tried to justify why Dad cheated on you. I need to get to school. I'll talk to you later Mom."_ Grace hung up.

"What is she talking about? I never tried to justify why Marshall..." Kathleen had a confused look on her face as she ended the call.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky got out of his car to go to his first class and he saw Jack reading a book on a bench.

**"Hey Jack. How are you?"** Ricky said as he sat next to Jack.

"Hey Ricky. I was just doing a little bit of studying before class. I'm doing all right. I decided to not sleep with Clementine." Jack smiled.

**"I'm glad to hear that. Not everyone takes my advice. And I also heard that you texted Amy about that accidentally?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Yeah I did. I just wasn't paying attention when I typed the message to who I was sending it to. I swear it was an honest mistake. I really meant to tell Grace." Jack answered.

**"Really? And why is that any of Grace's business?"** Ricky asked a little irritated.

"I just wanted her to know. I've talked to her before about wanting to sleep with Clementine. And she said she didn't care if I did it. I thought she would be happy that I didn't do it." Jack explained calmly.

**"Yeah right. Listen Jack, if this all just a big scheme to try and get Grace back or jealous, then you can forget about it. I'm not having sex with her until we're married which made her fall in love with me even more. So just get over her and find someone else or just stay with Madison. You got that? I lost her once and I do not want to lose her again."** Ricky said looking at Jack straight in the eyes.

"All right Ricky. I get it. She's totally into you. We're just friends anyway so why can't we just talk?" Jack asked.

**"She told me that you asked her to practice having sex with her. Who the hell do you think you are by asking her that? I'm sure your rhythm is just fine. Have a good day Jack."** Ricky said as he stood up and began to walk to his class.

"I'm sorry Ricky. I wasn't thinking when I asked her that!" Jack shouted as he stood up from the bench.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he kept walking.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was waiting in the doctor's office and she saw Kathy walk in.

"Kathy? Is that you?" Amy asked as she got out of her chair and walked over to her.

"Amy?! What are you doing here? It's so nice to see you!" Kathy gave Amy a hug.

"Yeah it is! I'm here to...get some things checked out." Amy answered.

"Oh gotcha. My family's in New York to visit one of my cousins. He was diagnosed with leukemia a couple months ago." Kathy said sadly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that. My friends have been through a lot already lately and school just started. It's been kind of crazy. So why are you in this room?"Amy asked.

"I came to find my Mom a magazine to read while we wait to see my cousin. They don't have any good ones downstairs. He's getting some medicine put in his veins right now. I really hope he can get cured." Kathy explained.

"All right. You can take this magazine. I'm done with it. I'll have to come downstairs when I'm done here." Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy. Good luck with whatever's going on down there." Kathy said as she took the magazine.

"No problem and thank you. Hopefully I'm all right. I'm a little over a week late on my...you know." Amy whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You're not pregnant again are you?" Kathy asked concerned.

"I don't think so. There must be some kind of other problem. I'll see you later." Amy answered.

"Well, I hope you're all right. Bye!" Kathy said as she left.

"You and me both kid...Uhh..." Amy said to herself as she turned around to sit back down.

The nurse walked in and said Amy's name.

"That's me." Amy said as she walked towards the nurse.

"Hello Miss Juergens. Right this way." The nurse said as she walked down the hall with Amy behind her.

**All right...So I thought that would be a good place to stop. Sounds like there's some tension going on with everyone. And I thought it would be interesting to bring Kathy into the story! What's going on with Amy? Is Jack telling the truth about why he texted Amy and is he really over Grace? Is Ricky moving too fast? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! :) **


	34. Dear God

**Here's chapter 34! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

The nurse lead Amy into a room and told her to take a seat.

"The doctor will be right with you hun." The nurse smiled.

"Thanks. Will this take very long? I have a friend downstairs that I want to see. One of her cousins has leukemia." Amy explained.

"No it shouldn't. He'll be here in about ten minutes." The nurse said as she left the room.

*Ring ring*

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hey Amy. This is Jack. Did Grace or Ricky say anything to you about me accidentally texting you?" Jack asked.

"Ricky did. Why do you care?" Amy asked.

"I was just wondering. I just wanted to explain that I was thinking about sleeping with Clementine to make Grace jealous." Jack answered seriously.

"And why are you telling me this? Who you sleep with is your business. I honestly don't care Jack. And the fact that you were thinking about doing it just to make Grace jealous is wrong. Besides, I thought you were with Madison." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Madison and I are taking a break. I told her I might want to be with Clementine but...I don't. I still love Grace. How do I get over her? How did you get over Ricky? You two went through so much together. Ricky told me to move on, but I don't know if I can." Jack explained.

"I really appreciate you asking me for advice but...I don't know if I'm the best person to ask. We've never really talked before so I feel kind of awkward talking to you about this." Amy answered nervously.

"You're right but I've already asked so many people for advice before except you. Maybe something you say will help me feel better?" Jack said confidently.

"All right. Here's the thing Jack. I think the best thing you can do right now is be single. I think you need some time to figure out what you really want in a relationship. And if all you want is sex, then I think you have some growing up to do. I learned that the hard way. Plus I think it will be easier for you to get over Grace when you find someone else who you love with all your heart." Amy said seriously.

"I understand Amy. That was some really good advice. You are with Ben again, aren't you?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah I am. I never thought that would happen but I think I am falling for him again." Amy blushed.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"I guess." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Would you...ever consider having sex with me?" Jack asked slowly.

"Uh...I gotta go." Amy hung up. "Did that just happen?" Amy asked shocked.

The doctor walked in.

"Hello Amy. My name is doctor Jefferson. So why did you come in?" The doctor asked.

"Well, it's been over a week since my period was supposed to start. And I know I am not pregnant because I took a test and it was negative. I actually took three tests to make sure and they all read negative." Amy answered.

"I see. And have you ever been this late starting your period?" Doctor Jefferson asked.

"No. I'm really worried about this! What if I have a cysts or cancer or something?" Amy said worried.

"If you had either of those things, you would in a lot of pain and you would probably be in the emergency room downstairs. I can do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is all right. Or I can do an ultra sound to look at your ovaries. Whichever one you prefer will be fine." Doctor Jefferson explained.

"All right. Well I do have a son, so you don't think it's possible that there could be a problem because of that, do you?" Amy asked.

"I doubt it. How old is your son?" Doctor Jefferson smiled.

"He's three and a half. Since I had him, I had regular periods once a month." Amy answered.

"All right. Well, do you want me to take a look today?"

"Of course I do! Just do the ultra sound. That would be more comfortable for me." Amy smiled slowly.

"No problem. Just lay down for me and lift your shirt up please." Doctor Jefferson said as he got the equipment ready.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace was walking out of class and she ran into Daniel.

_"Oh! I am so sorry!"_ Grace turned around and was surprised.

"Hey Grace! How are you?" Daniel said happily.

_"Daniel! I'm doing fine. How are you?"_ Grace gave Daniel a short hug.

"I'm doing all right. I was gonna take Chloe out to lunch. She should be coming to meet me soon. So you like this school?" Daniel asked.

_"Yeah. I love it! So you know Chloe's like seventeen right?"_ Grace asked seriously.

"So? I'm not sleeping with her. She'll be eighteen at the end of the month. I think she's pretty cool." Daniel smiled.

_"She sure does. I'm just surprised you're with her cause I thought I was too immature for you and I'm older than her."_ Grace explained.

"That's true but Chloe seems very mature for her age. That's partly why I'm so attracted to her." Daniel laughed.

_"Uh huh. Sure it is. You know she used to be a hooker."_

"But she isn't anymore. What does that have to do with anything? I like her so just chill out."

_"I hope you're careful cause she is my room mate. I don't want to have to deal with cops if you end up doing something stupid with her. I'm already going through enough with Ricky, Adrian, and Jack."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked concerned.

_"Adrian's husband got shot by Ricky's dad Bob in New York. And Jack still talks to me about who he's sleeping with. I don't have time for that! I don't get why he just can't talk to Madison about it."_ Grace answered.

"Wow! Sounds like you and your friends are having a rough start to college. Well good luck with all of that. I'm gonna find Chloe. See ya around Grace." Daniel said as he walked towards the stairs.

_Well...that was awkward. I need to go to lunch._

Grace walked to the cafeteria and Ben called.

_"Hey Ben. What's up?"_

"Hey Grace. I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Amy. I just got out of class and I think she might still be at the doctor's office. She think she could have a serious problem cause she's over a week late."

_"Oh...So she isn't pregnant? And no I haven't heard from her."_ Grace asked surprised.

"No she isn't. I hope she's all right. What do you think could be wrong with her?" Ben asked.

_"Well...she could have cysts or some kind of cancer. Or maybe a tumor on her ovaries."_ Grace answered seriously.

"Oh God! Cancer! Are you sure! I don't know what I'll do if Amy has cancer! I'm going over there right now!"Ben raised his voice.

_"Calm down Ben! I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll pray for her."_ Grace smiled.

"Thanks Grace. I'm sure everything is fine. I'll talk to you later!" Ben hung up.

Grace received a text from Adrian that said:

Hey chica! I'm in class and I wanted to let you know that Amy is at the doctor getting checked out. I hope she's all right. How is everything with Ricky?

Grace texted Adrian back:

_Hey Adrian. First of all, you shouldn't text in class. Lol. I know about Amy cause Ben just called me. Everything with Ricky is going really well. He wanted me to move in but...I think it's too soon. He also said that he wants to wait until we're married to have sex! I'm so excited! How's Omar?_

Adrian was completely shocked when she got Grace's text. She decided to get up and go to the bathroom and called her.

"Omar's doing fine. Ricky really said that to you?" Adrian said surprised.

_"Yeah he did! Last night! Are you still in class?"_ Grace asked.

"No. I went into the bathroom. It's world history so I'm not missing much. I'm so happy for you two! I think both of you are defiantly meant to be!" Adrian said excited.

_"Me too! I also ran into Daniel. He's going out with Chloe."_

"Chloe? Ben's sister? Isn't she like sixteen?" Adrian said shocked.

_"Yeah. She's almost eighteen. They met at a party and I guess hit it off. Hopefully they won't do anything stupid." _Grace answered seriously.

"Yeah hopefully. Have you talked to Jack lately?" Adrian asked seriously.

_"No...why? Is there something I should know?"_ Grace raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh geeze. This is really awkward. So Amy told me that he asked her to have sex with him." Adrian answered.

_"What in God's name is wrong with him?! Are you freaking kidding me right now?! He wants to sleep with Amy? Ugh! That is just...just so wrong! Why would he do that?" _Grace was utterly disgusted as she raised her voice.

"I didn't ask for the details. She just texted me that like a half an hour ago. I thought you should know. Maybe you should talk to Jack about...boundaries? I have a feeling he'll listen to you better than me." Adrian said calmly.

_"I doubt it. I'm sure he's just doing this to make me jealous. He is such a jerk! I might have to get the death penalty after I kill him!"_ Grace said seriously as she yelled and her face turned red.

"Woah! Calm down Grace! You don't need to go all crazy! I'll try talking to Amy cause I think she should talk to him about it since he asked her to sleep with him." Adrian explained.

_"Thanks Adrian. I guess this really is just between him and Amy. I'll talk to you later since I'm in line getting food."_ Grace said calmly.

"Sounds good. Have a good day! Bye!" Adrian hung up.

Later that night in New York...

Amy was crying in her room with John and Ben.

"I am so sorry Amy. I just don't know what we can do right now." Ben said sadly.

Amy wiped her tears.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened to me! How could I have a tumor?! Oh God! Why? I've always been so healthy. I'm so scared Ben!" Amy said in a teary voice.

"Me too. But the doctor said there's a fifty percent chance that they can get rid of it. I hope everything will be ok." Ben hugged Amy.

"So do I. What are my parents going to think?! This is just awful!" Amy said as she teared up some more.

"They'll probably be shocked but I'm sure they'll still love you Amy. It's not like you have an STD or something. But...you could get cancer if it grows." Ben said sadly.

"I sure hope that doesn't happen! I can't die Ben! I'm only nineteen and John's only three! He needs me!" Amy said through her tears.

"I know. Just calm down Amy! Everything is going to be fine!" Ben raised his voice.

"How do you know?! This day has just been awful. First Jack asks me to have sex with him and now this!" Amy yelled.

"Because I...Wait, what? Jack asked you to have sex with him? Why?" Ben asked surprised.

"I don't know. He was just being stupid. I gave him some advice about how to get over Grace and he just asked me to." Amy said sadly.

"Oh great! He probably wants to get over Grace with you! What an asshole! I didn't know he could be that much of a...pig!" Ben said very angry.

"Neither did I. I will defiantly never answer any of his calls again."

"I sure hope so. Man, this day has just been a mess. At least tomorrow's Saturday." Ben said as he rubbed Amy's back.

"Yeah. It could be worse. I could have leukemia like Kathy's cousin. I didn't get a chance to see him cause I just felt so terrible after finding out about...the tumor." Amy said sadly.

"That's true. Do you want to see them tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure she'll be happy if we go." Amy leaned on Ben's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will. We should get some sleep."

Meanwhile at the butcher's shop...

Ricky was cleaning the floor when Adrian called him.

**"Hey Adrian. How are you?"** Ricky asked.

"I'm doing all right Ricky. Omar will be fully recovered on Sunday. I don't know if you heard but...your girlfriend's ex fiance asked your ex fiance to have sex with him." Adrian said slowly.

**"That's good to hear...What?! Jack asked Amy to have sex with him?! Why?"** Ricky asked shocked.

"Well...Grace thinks he did it to make her jealous. I think he needs some help." Adrian answered.

**"You think? Man, he's such an idiot. Why can't just get over her? I guess some jocks really don't have brains. You'd think he would be a little bit smarter after one year of college but I guess not. He's just became worse."** Ricky shook his head.

"I know what you mean. Do you want to talk to him? I'm going to try to encourage Amy to talk to him." Adrian said seriously.

**"I've tried talking to him and he doesn't listen. I really don't want to get in the middle of this. I have a big project coming up soon anyway. And what's going on with** **Bob?" **Ricky asked.

"Yeah I don't blame you. My Dad said he's going to have a trial in December so we can all go to court then since it's after all our finals." Adrian answered.

**"All right. That sounds good to me. I really appreciate your Dad helping us out with this entire crazy case."** Ricky smiled.

"So do I. My Dad's the best! He always does an amazing job with his cases. I need to get to bed so I hope you have a good night! Oh, and congrats on waiting until you're married to have sex with Grace! She's needed a guy like you for a long time!" Adrian grinned.

**"Thanks Adrian. Well she really helped me realize that a relationship is more than just sex and all the other physical stuff. Grace is a really special girl. She can be crazy every once in awhile but I love her so much."** Ricky blushed.

"You're welcome Ricky. I'll talk to you later." Adrian hung up.

Grace walked back to her dorm room and called Jack.

_"Ugh...I really don't want to talk to him but I probably should." _Grace got Jack's voice mail and hung up.

_Hmm...I wonder why he didn't answer. Whatever. I'll just let Amy and Adrian deal with him. He drives me crazy. _*Ring ring*

_"George? How are you?"_ Grace asked.

"Hello Grace. I just wanted to tell you that I think you should apologize to your mother. What you said to her was a little harsh." George answered.

_"No. What she said to me was harsh! She thinks Bob should get the death penalty! I thought she was pro life!"_

"Isn't that pro life stuff only for abortion?" George asked confused.

_"I don't know. It can be for anything! I thought she agreed with me about almost everything!"_ Grace raised her voice.

"I guess not. Maybe it is time that Bob does die. He's made a lot of mistakes and he's had lots of chances to start over." George explained seriously.

_"So what's your point? You've made a lot of mistakes too George! And now you're happy with my Mom. Don't you think Bob deserves to be happy after he's forgiven for all his mistakes?"_ Grace asked seriously.

"Yeah I have made lots of mistakes but I never abused or killed anyone. What if he says he's going to change but he does the same thing? What if he decides to come after Ricky and all his friends and family? I would hate to see anything happen to him, you, or anyone else because of Bob." George answered.

_"I understand what you're saying but we can't play what if. Couldn't he just stay in prison for life?"_ Grace said as she sat on her bed.

"That could be possible. We'll just have to have wait for the trial. I'm sorry if I upset you but I'm just trying to help you understand what Ricky's going through. I think this entire situation is a lot harder for him than we realize Grace."

_"Yeah...I guess you're right. Thanks George. I need to get some sleep."_

"No problem kiddo. Have a good night."

_"You too."_ Grace smiled and hung up. She got on the floor and put her hands together and began to pray.

_"Dear God,_

_I know it's been awhile since I talked to you. I just wanted to thank you for all the good things that's been happening in my life lately. I am so thankful for Ricky. I love him so much and I hope you can help us to become closer. I also wanted to apologize for my lustful thoughts and actions. And please help Jack to get over me somehow. I still love him as a friend and I want him to be happy. He deserves it. I also hope Amy is ok and you can help her with whatever she's going through. And Ben too. I really want the best for them. Thank you for healing Omar too! I know Adrian would be devastated if she lost him. And I really appreciate her friendship! I know it's been rocky over the years but I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. I wanted to apologize for my anger too and I hope you can forgive me. And one more thing...I want you to give Bob whatever you think he deserves. I know it is not up to me or anyone else to decide his fate. I hope you can help everyone to decide what should happen to him. I also hope...that you are taking good care of my father. I miss him a lot everyday even though he hurt me and my family but there isn't much I can do about that. I also hope you're taking good care of Jacob in Africa. I miss him and love him a lot just like the rest of my amazing family that you gave me. _

_And in Jesus name,_

_Amen."_

Grace stood up and laid down in her bed and began to fall asleep.

**All right. So that was a pretty long and intense one! Is Amy going to be ok? And Kathy's cousin? I know this one had a ton of Grace parts but I thought it was necessary. Will Jack learn his lesson? Stay tuned for more romance and drama as well as the return of some minor characters! All the people who read this really motivate me to keep writing this story! I love everyone's reviews! Thank you all so much! :)**


	35. Who To Tell

**Here's chapter 35! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

The next day Amy, Ben, and John went to the hospital to see Kathy and her cousin.

"Hey Amy and Ben! Thank you both for coming!" Kathy gave them a hug.

"You're very welcome...Kathy...We...have some bad news..."Ben said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Kathy asked.

"I...I have a tumor on one of my ovaries." Amy said as she began to tear up.

"Oh no! I am so sorry Amy!" Kathy said sadly.

"I know...we're here for your cousin but...I just found out yesterday and..." Amy began to cry more.

"No. I totally understand. You can leave if you want." Kathy gave Amy another hug.

"No I can't Kathy. I have to be strong for you. I was your mentor and...I want to be here for you." Amy said as she wiped her tears.

"I really appreciate that Amy but...I have my family here to support Josh, my cousin. You can see him now if you want." Kathy said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Yeah...We'll see him." Ben smiled slowly.

Kathy lead Amy, Ben, and John to Josh's room. They saw him asleep with a breathing mask over his face.

"Oh...Wow. I am so sorry." Ben said shocked.

"Thanks Ben. He's been like that for the last couple days. My family went to lunch. They have a hard time staying here for very long and they hate seeing him like this. I do too...It's nice to see you two especially after everything that's been going on with Josh...I feel so terrible for him and you too Amy." Kathy explained.

"Yeah...I just hope they can get rid of the tumor so I don't end up like...Josh. This last month has just been awful for me." Amy said sadly.

"It's been rough for me too. Hopefully everything will be fine." Ben said as he sat next to Amy.

"So you two are back together?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah...we defiantly are." Amy smiled.

"What happened to Ricky? I thought you were going to marry him, weren't you?" Kathy asked confused.

"So did I but...he was never really in love with me. Ben's the only guy who's loved me since the day he met me. Apparently I didn't realize that until we got back together a few weeks ago. I couldn't be happier with him." Amy answered as she smiled looking at Ben.

"And I couldn't be happier either. Well, except for the whole tumor thing. I'm sure it will be fine." Ben grinned and gave Amy a kiss on the forehead.

"So do I. I'm happy for you two! I've been trying to find someone else since Ethan cheated on me. I can't believe I fell for that idiot." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"You're still in high school Kathy. You have plenty of time to find another guy. Just forget about Ethan." Amy said seriously.

"I guess you're right. Now's not the time to worry about that with everything that's going on with my family. Thanks Amy for everything." Kathy smiled.

"No problem." Amy's phone rang. *Ring ring*

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hi Amy. It's Jack. Listen...I just wanted to apologize..." Jack started.

"It's Jack! What do I do?" Amy said as she covered the part of the phone she speaks into.

"Give me the phone. I'll handle it." Ben answered seriously. Amy gave Ben her phone and he walked outside.

"What's going on? And who is Jack?" Kathy said surprised.

"It's a long story. I went to high school with him and he's my step sister's ex boyfriend. He asked me to have sex with him." Amy answered annoyed.

"What?! Why? And when did you get a step sister?" Kathy asked surprised. Amy sat next to Kathy and told her what happened.

"Hello Jack. This is Ben Boykevich. What the hell do you think you're doing by asking my woman to have sex with you?! Are you out of your mind?" Ben said as he raised his voice in the hall.

"Woah! Calm down Ben! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. The truth is...I thought Amy would want to sleep with me to make Grace and Ricky jealous." Jack answered nervously.

"Uh...Excuse me? You've got to be kidding me! You sound just like Adrian when she wanted to have sex with me except it's Ricky and Grace instead of Ricky and Amy. I can't believe this! You've turned into a real jerk Jack!" Ben yelled.

"Yeah...I know. I'm so sorry Ben. I just didn't know if Amy was still in love with Ricky. I mean they were engaged just a few months ago." Jack said calmly.

"I don't give a damn about your logic in this! Amy is in love with me and Ricky is in love with Grace. Move on Jack! And don't you ever call Amy about this again!" Ben hung up.

"Hey there Ben. Are you all right?" Adrian asked from behind him.

"Adrian?! What are you doing here?" Ben said shocked.

"I'm here to see Omar. He's going to be able to come home tomorrow. I overheard you yelling to Jack. It's not so easy when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" Adrian asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben said confused.

"Oh, Benny. You're like Ricky now when we first slept together." Adrian said sadly.

"Not exactly because Amy and Jack didn't have sex. He only asked her to do it. Why do you care anyway? It's none of you business." Ben said annoyed.

"Yeah it is because you're my friend and so is everyone else who's involved in this mess. Jack has hurt Grace enough over the last few years and I do not want him to hurt her ever again. She's happy with Ricky now and he's happy with her. I love both of them a lot and I really don't want anyone to hurt them. All of us have been through so much together and we all deserve some kind of happiness." Adrian explained.

"I agree with you but cut the crap Adrian. What are you really after? I know you have some real motive for all of this. Do you think you might still have a chance with Ricky? Is that what's going on? I know you really well even if you think I don't." Ben said angrily as he looked at Adrian straight in the eyes.

"Are you crazy?! I do not think I'll ever have another chance with Ricky. I love him but there's no way I could ever be in love with him again. I'm married to Omar, ok? I love Omar! And I am so glad that I got divorced to you cause if I didn't, I may have never met him. And Grace is my best friend! At this point, I guess she's more like a sister so I don't want Jack or you or any other guy to do something stupid to make her and Ricky unhappy. You got that?" Adrian said as she raised her voice.

"All right. I get it. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. The past two days have just been miserable for Amy and me." Ben said as he began to tear up.

"I'm sorry too. What's going on?" Adrian asked as she gave Ben a hug.

"Amy has a tumor on one of her ovaries." Ben answered as he hugged Adrian tighter.

"Oh, God Ben! I am so sorry!" Adrian began to cry too as she rubbed Ben's back.

Amy and Kathy walked out of Josh's room.

"Um...Ben? Adrian? What's going on?" Amy asked surprised.

"I am so sorry Amy! I hope you get better!" Adrian said sadly as she let go of Ben and hugged Amy.

"What? Ben! Why did you tell her?" Amy asked a little irritated as she hugged Adrian crying.

"I'll explain later. Are you ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Adrian. I'll see you later. You too Kathy." Amy said as she let go of Adrian.

"You're welcome. See you two later!" Adrian waved.

"Amy told me about Omar. I'm glad he's getting better." Kathy smiled.

"Thanks kid. Who are you?" Adrian asked.

"I'm Kathy. Amy mentored me during her senior year of high school. I've heard a lot about you. My cousin has leukemia so Amy and Ben came by to see him. I should probably head down to the lobby to see my family. It was nice meeting you Adrian." Kathy answered and then she walked towards the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you too Kathy." Adrian said as she walked towards the bathroom to call Grace.

_"What Adrian? I have my first paper due on Monday for literature so I don't have a ton of time to talk."_

"Amy has a tumor on one of her ovaries. I just thought you should know. And I got into a fight with Ben." Adrian answered seriously.

_"What? Amy has a tumor? Are you sure?!"_ Grace asked shocked.

"Yeah I am. Ben told me after our fight about Jack wanting to sleep with Amy." Adrian rolled her eyes.

_"Forget Jack! Is Amy going to be ok?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"You tell me. You're the doctor. I don't know much about it. And that girl she mentored is here cause her cousin has leukemia." Adrian said sadly.

_"I don't know much about tumors other than they can grow and become cancer. I feel so terrible for Amy! First Jack tries to sleep with her and now this? How could this happen? I hope that girl's cousin gets better too! Do you think I should call Amy?"_

"Call her if you want but I think she's been through a lot lately. As for the tumors, I don't know why or how they happen but I'm pretty positive Jack wants to make you jealous. And I would hate to see him do something really dumb trying to do that. You and Ricky are so happy together!" Adrian answered.

_"You're probably right about Amy. Jack has just lost his mind lately. What if this is a sign...that..."_ Grace said slowly.

"Don't go there Grace! I know what you're going to say and I won't let you say it. Ricky is in love with you. He wants to wait to have sex with you. He's the guy you've been waiting for your entire life! I never thought I would say that but it's true! I think him and Amy breaking up might have been one of the best things that happened to him." Adrian explained seriously.

_"Heh...I guess you're right. Thanks Adrian. I don't know what I was thinking about Jack. I guess I'm still in complete shock that he wanted to have sex with Amy to make me jealous?" _ Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. He's been a sex hound since the day I met him. He also wanted to use Amy to make Ricky jealous I'm sure. Just like when I slept with Ben cause I thought Ricky slept with Amy." Adrian said sadly.

_"Yeah...I hope God can help him somehow. I'll always love him as a friend, but he's not the guy for me. Ricky is. Just like I'm the girl for him."_ Grace sighed.

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound very confident."

_"I am sure. I'm just tired from working on this paper all_ day." Grace answered.

"Well take a break. Go out and have fun with Ricky tonight. You deserve it chica!" Adrian smiled.

_"Ha ha! You're right. I do deserve it! I've had a stressful last couple of days and we should have some fun. Should I tell him about Amy?"_ Grace asked seriously.

"I wouldn't. I think Amy should tell him. We don't even know how bad the tumor is." Adrian answered.

_"You're right. I'll try to not tell him. I'll talk to you later Adrian!"_ Grace smiled.

"Yeah. Have a good night Grace!" Adrian hung up.

Grace called Ricky.

**"Hey Grace. How are you?"** Ricky asked as he walked into his apartment.

_"Hey Ricky. I'm doing fine. Do you want to go out tonight? It's Saturday and I thought it would be nice to do something fun!"_ Grace said excited.

**"Yeah. I would like to have some fun tonight. What do you want to do?"** Ricky asked happily.

_"Hmm...We could go to a party or the club. Or we could go...somewhere quiet and romantic."_ Grace blushed.

**"Parties and clubs are too crowded and loud. But if that's what you wanna do, I don't mind. I love to dance."** Ricky laughed.

_"You sure do! Actually...I was thinking maybe I could pick you up and surprise you. I'll be there at ten."_ Grace smiled.

**"Sounds good to me! I'll see ya soon!"** Ricky hung up.

**I wonder how John and Amy are doing. But it's already midnight in New York. I wonder if they're asleep. I guess I'll call them anyway.**

**"Come on Amy...Ugh..."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ricky. If you're calling to check on John, he's fine. I was getting ready for bed." Amy said as she walked into her room.

**"Yeah I was. I'm glad John's doing fine. So...I heard that Jack asked to have sex with you? What's up with him?"** Ricky asked.

"Where did you hear that? I turned him down obviously so it doesn't matter." Amy said surprised.

**"From Adrian. I don't understand what his deal is. I just wanted to make sure everything's going all right with you and John."** Ricky smiled.

"Thanks Ricky. There's something else...I should tell you." Amy said nervously.

**"And what would that be? You're not pregnant again, are you?" **Ricky asked seriously.

"No. You remember that girl I mentored during my senior year?" Amy asked.

**"Yeah. Kathy, right?"**

"That's her. One of her cousins has leukemia. I ran into her at the hospital."Amy answered.

**"Oh wow! I'm sorry to hear that! I hope they'll get better...Wait, why were you at the hospital? Were you visiting Omar and Adrian?"** Ricky said concerned.

"Uh...Yeah. Omar's doing a lot better."Amy smiled.

**"I know that. You're not a very good liar, you know that? Whatever's going on, you can tell me Amy."**

"Not right now Ricky. I need to get some sleep." Amy hung up.

**"What is going on with her? Grace should be here any minute."** Ricky said as he put on some cologne.

_"Hey Ricky! Are you ready to go?"_ Grace asked as she opened the door.

**"Yeah. I'll be right there."** Ricky smiled as he grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

_"I missed you."_ Grace grinned and gave Ricky a short kiss.

**"I missed you too. So before we go, do you know what's going on with Amy? I just talked to her on the phone and she didn't sound good."** Ricky said worried.

_"I have no idea. Maybe she's just tired or...has a cold or something? I'm sure she's fine."_ Grace said happily.

**"I don't know about that Grace. I know her and she didn't sound fine to me."** Ricky shook his head.

_"Don't worry about her Ricky. Let's get going!"_ Grace said excited as she grabbed Ricky's hand.

**So that's a pretty good place to stop. There was some crazy stuff going on with Adrian and Ben! And what is Jack going to do next? Poor Amy...Is she going to be all right? What's Ricky going to do when he finds out? Stay tuned for some more drama! Let me know what you think! :)**


	36. A Taste

**Here's chapter 36! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! This one's just gonna have Grace and Ricky in it! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

**"Where are we going Grace?"** Ricky asked with a blind fold over his eyes as Grace was driving.

_"You'll just have to see. We're getting closer. I really wanted to surprise you since you have surprised me twice."_ Grace smiled.

**"That's true so I guess I deserve this. Ha ha! But you're sure Amy is ok?"**

_"I sure hope so. Did she tell you there's something wrong?"_ Grace asked concerned.

**"Well, when I asked her she said she didn't want to tell me now. She was getting ready for bed when I called."** Ricky answered.

_"Oh...I guess she'll tell you tomorrow."_ Grace said surprised.

**"Do you know something that I don't know about Amy? You sound a little nervous."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Of course not! It sounds like you know more than I do. I'm a little nervous that you won't like the surprise."_ Grace giggled.

**"You're probably right. I'm sure I will love the surprise. Are we here?"**

_"We'll see. Just open your car door and I'll lead you to where we're going."_ Grace said as she got out of the car.

Ricky got out of the car and Grace grabbed his hand. She opened the doors while holding Ricky's hand.

_"Do you know where we are yet?"_ Grace asked as she let go of Ricky's hand.

**"I have no idea. Can I take this blind fold off now?"** Ricky asked.

_"Not yet. I want to take it off for you."_ Grace said as she put her phone on a table connected to a speaker. She started to play A Taste by Sofia J.

**"What's going on Grace?"** Ricky said confused.

Grace walked over to him and took off his blind fold.

_"Don't you remember? This is where we had our first dance to this song."_ Grace blushed as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"Yeah I do remember. This is...your church's gym? How did we get in here?"** Ricky asked as he put his hands on Grace's hips.

_"I asked Jack's dad if I could borrow the gym key. I thought coming here would be more fun than going somewhere too crowded and loud."_ Grace grinned.

**"Heh. I'm really glad you took me here. Even though...after our first dance Jack and Adrian..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I know. That doesn't matter anymore. I love you Ricky and I want you to know that this song and gym will always be special to me because..."_ Grace said slowly.

**"Because it's where our first dance was? This will always be special to me too."** Ricky grinned.

_"Not just because of our first dance. I actually started to like you a lot when we first danced even though I was seeing Jack."_ Grace smiled.

**"Aww Grace! You're too sweet. I love you too. To be honest, I just wanted to dance with you so I could sleep with you back then. I sure have changed a lot though."** Ricky laughed.

_"Yeah you have. I have too. I hope we can continue to change Ricky. That's why I wanted to bring you here. I wanted you to see how much both of us have changed since the last time we were here_ together." Grace grinned and gave Ricky a short kiss on the lips.

**"Mmm...I really appreciate that Grace. I'll never forget this."** Ricky licked his lips and he looked deeply into Grace's eyes as the song ended. Next he moved Grace's hair out of her face and he kissed her passionately. Grace's hands moved up Ricky's neck into his hair.

_"Oh, Ricky. That was so amazing."_ Grace's face was really flushed.

**"There's more where that came from. Ha ha! Does your church have a pool?"** Ricky grinned.

_"Ha ha! No we don't. You should know that by now. You want to go swimming?"_ Grace asked.

**"Not really. I just thought it would be nice to uh...make out in water again."** Ricky laughed.

_"Ha ha ha ha! You're so funny! Well...there is a pool down the street that we could go to."_ Grace grinned.

**"Oh, really? Aren't they closed?"** Ricky asked raising an eyebrow.

_"Yeah but we could still get in. I have a_ key."

**"What? How did you get a key?"** Ricky asked confused.

_"From my Mom. One of my uncles is the manager of that pool and he gave my family a key to use it whenever we want. Since I don't like swimming that much, I've hardly ever used it."_ Grace explained as she let go of Ricky.

**"You just have the key to everything, don't ya? Grace Bowman you sure know how to surprise me all right."** Ricky said happily.

_"Thanks Ricky. I'm glad I could surprise you. It's the least I could do after you took me to that fancy restaurant and the beach."_ Grace said as she got her phone and speaker from the table.

**"You're welcome. Let's go to the pool."** Ricky said as he grabbed Grace's hand.

About fifteen minutes later, Grace and Ricky were at the pool.

_"I turned the lights on. You want to get in first? It should be warm."_ Grace said as she took off her clothes except for her undergarments.

**"Actually I have a better idea."** Ricky said as he took off his clothes except for his boxers.

_"What would that be?"_

Ricky walked over to Grace and picked her up.

_"What are you doing?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"How about we go in together!"** Ricky grinned as he jumped into the pool with Grace in his arms.

_"Whew! That was quite a shock! The water is a little colder than I thought it would be."_ Grace said as she stood in the shallow end.

**"Me too. I think I know how I can fix that."** Ricky licked his lips and brought Grace really close to him.

_"Hang on a second Ricky. Remember what happened last time we were in water together?"_ Grace said concerned.

**"Yeah I do. I promise we aren't going to do anything that you don't want to do. I told you that I want to wait."**

_"I'm glad to hear that. Warm me up then."_ Grace said seductively.

**"My pleasure."** Ricky said as he put his hands on Grace's hips and slowly entered her mouth with his. Grace's hands went into Ricky's hair. They started to kiss a little faster and then slowly gasped for air.

_"Aaaah...I don't know if I can wait any longer Ricky. This is just...I don't know."_ Grace said breathing heavily.

**"It's ok Grace. I have an idea. How about you lay on the pool deck and I'll lick you dry."** Ricky said also breathing heavily.

_"Ooooh. That sounds like a good idea to me."_ Grace smiled and got out of the pool. She found a towel and put it on the ground and laid down on it. Ricky also got out of the pool and he got on top of Grace.

**"Maybe this will satisfy your desire of not wanting to wait."** Ricky smiled and he gave Grace a short kiss. Next he kissed down her neck and around her bra. Then he licked her stomach trying to get it as dry as possible. Next he licked her legs and inner thighs.

_"Aaaaah Ricky! I want more!"_ Grace moaned.

**"No Grace. Now it's your turn to lick me."** Ricky said as he stopped licking.

_"Ok! Get on the ground."_ Grace said as she got up.

Ricky laid down on the towel and Grace gave him a short kiss and then kissed him down his neck and onto his chest. Then she licked his stomach and stopped.

**"That was nice. Are you done now?"** Ricky asked.

_"Yeah. I don't want to lick your hairy legs."_ Grace laughed.

**"I don't blame you. You know...we could make out in the shower if you want. I would like to get this chlorine out of my hair."** Ricky said as he sat up.

_"Ha ha! We could but it's getting late. How about in the morning?"_ Grace grinned.

**"That's probably a better idea. I am getting tired. Did you have fun?"**

_"I sure did. I think this whole licking thing might even be more fun than sex."_ Grace said happily.

**"Oh, I don't know about that. It was a lot of fun though. Ha ha. I love you."** Ricky gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Mmm...I love you too. Let's get out of here."_ Grace said as she stood up with Ricky.

The couple left the pool and drove back to Ricky's apartment to go to sleep.

**Aww! I wanted to do another cute Grace and Ricky chapter! I thought it was necessary since the last couple chapters were a little crazy! Stay tuned for more drama to come in the next few chapters! Let me know what you think! :)**


	37. Surgery

**Here's chapter 37! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other Characters

The next morning Ricky woke up to Grace's phone vibrating. He grabbed it and saw a text message from Adrian that read:

Did you tell Ricky yet? Amy's going to the hospital today. Talk to ya later!

**"What is going on? Ugh...Grace..."** Ricky said quietly as he put her phone on the lamp stand. He rubbed her shoulder.

**"Grace...Wake up..."** Ricky said a little louder.

_"Mmmm...Why?"_ Grace stretched her arms and sat up.

**"Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?"**

_"Uh...yeah. Are you all right? You seem a little...upset."_ Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

**"You got a text from Adrian about five minutes ago. About Amy."** Ricky said seriously.

_"You were reading my texts?"_ Grace said shocked.

**"Of course not. It was on vibrate and it woke me up. I just read what flashed on the screen. She asked if I knew and Amy's going to the hospital today. What's going on?"** Ricky explained calmly.

_"What happened to you making me breakfast?"_ Grace asked a little irritated.

**"Don't ask me another question when I ask you a question. I hate it when people do that. And I'll get you breakfast when you tell me what's wrong with Amy."** Ricky said as he rose his voice.

_"Ok. This is hard for me to say...Amy has a tumor on one of her ovaries..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"What? Are you kidding me? And you're just telling me about this now?"** Ricky said a little angry.

_"It's true. Adrian told me last night before we went_ out. _She ran into Amy at the hospital yesterday..."_

**"So you thought it would be a good idea for us to go out instead of telling me what happened to Amy? She's the mother of my son Grace! A tumor?! She could get cancer!" **Ricky yelled.

Grace began to feel tears in her eyes. _"I'm sorry Ricky! At least I'm telling you now! I wanted to go out last night and have fun. She might not get cancer!"_ Grace said as she started to cry.

**"I even asked you if you knew anything about Amy and you lied to me. You lied to my face, Grace! How am I supposed to trust you? Were you lying to me about declining Jack's offer to practice having sex with** **him?!"** Ricky yelled as his face got really red.

_"Don't bring Jack into this Ricky! I did not have sex with him and I never will! I love you! I am so sorry I lied to you. I thought it would be nice for us to have a good time before you found out."_ Grace explained as she raised her voice.

**"You are really selfish, you know that? I did have fun last night but now, I'm not sure if I want to have fun with you anymore. If you really loved me, you would have told me the truth."** Ricky explained as he got out of bed and put his clothes on.

_"You're right Ricky. What I did was really selfish and I'm sorry. But at least you know the truth now. I promise I will never lie to you again. If you want, we could go to New York next weekend to see Amy."_ Grace said calmly as she put her clothes on.

**"Yeah I guess we could do that. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just can't stand it when people lie to me. I really hope Amy's ok."** Ricky said calmly as he gave Grace a hug.

_"So do I. What do you want for breakfast?"_ Grace said as she let go of Ricky.

**"Whatever you want."** Ricky smiled and gave Grace a short kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Are you ready for this Amy?" Ben asked as he was sitting next to Amy in the hospital lobby with John.

"I sure hope so. I'm really scared Ben." Amy said nervously.

"Everything is going to be fine." Ben smiled.

Adrian walked into the lobby.

"Hey Amy and Ben. How are you two?" Adrian asked as she sat next to them.

"I'm really scared Adrian. What if the operation doesn't go well?" Amy said as she felt tears.

"If you lived through child birth, I think you can make it through this. Ben and I are here for you." Adrian gave Amy a hug.

"Thanks for coming Adrian." Ben said happily.

"No problem. I'm also here to pick up Omar but he should be ready to leave in a couple hours. How long is your surgery supposed to last?" Adrian asked concerned.

"About three hours. You two don't have to stay. I'm sure Omar will be ready to go home in two hours." Amy answered sadly.

"No,no. I told him. We'll wait for you Amy. Since you and Ben came here to see Omar, it's the least we could do. You're going to need a lot of support after all of this." Adrian explained seriously.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Does Ricky know yet?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so. Grace knows. Do you want me to call him?" Adrian asked.

"If you want to." Amy frowned.

A nurse walked into the lobby and called Amy's name.

"Good luck Amy." Ben gave Amy a quick hug and she walked towards the nurse.

"I can't believe this happened. Right after we had sex too." Ben said as he sat back down next to Adrian and John.

"Yeah...You don't think that you gave her the tumor, do you?" Adrian asked confused.

"I sure hope not. I don't think that's physically possible. I've never had any pain down there." Ben answered seriously.

"You never know...the human body is always full of surprises." Adrian laughed.

"That's true but I don't think now's the time for laughing Adrian." Ben said sadly.

"Lighten up, Benny. Amy's going to be fine. You don't have to be so serious all the time." Adrian rolled her eyes.

"You're just excited that Omar's going to be fully recovered soon aren't you?" Ben asked as he crossed his legs.

"I am but I honestly feel bad for Amy. I thought she was one of the healthiest girls I knew and then, this happened. Do you think I should call Ricky?" Adrian asked.

"He probably already knows since you told Grace." Ben answered.

"I doubt it cause...I sort of told Grace that Amy should tell him." Adrian said slowly.

"And why would you do that? Ricky deserves to know cause he is John's father." Ben said a little irritated.

"Grace was feeling a little stressed out about school and Jack so I told her that she should go out with Ricky last night." Adrian explained.

"So you're saying Grace feeling stressed is more important than Amy's tumor?! What the hell is wrong with you Adrian?" Ben raised his voice.

"Woah Ben! Calm down! I'm sorry. Just call Ricky if you want him to know. Geeze." Adrian said as she grabbed a magazine.

"Me too. I'll call him." Ben said as he took out his phone.

**"Hey Ben. What's up?"** Ricky asked as he was drying a plate from breakfast.

"Hey Ricky. Did Grace tell you about Amy's tumor?" Ben asked.

**"Yeah she did. Not exactly but she did. Is Amy at the hospital right now?"** Ricky said calmly.

"I wanted to make sure that you knew. Amy's getting surgery right now to remove the tumor. I really hope she'll be all right." Ben said sadly.

**"Thanks for telling me Ben. I hope she'll be ok too. I don't know what would happen to John if she..."** Ricky began to tear up.

"Don't say that Ricky. Everything is going to be fine. I'll talk to you later and let you know she is." Ben hung up.

Ricky wiped his eyes and continued doing the dishes.

_"Hey Ricky. Do you want me to stay or..."_ Grace walked out of the bathroom.

**"You can stay if you want. I have some studying to do."** Ricky answered.

_"All right. I have a paper to finish too so I probably should get going. Thanks for breakfast and I'm really sorry. I'll talk to you later."_ Grace said sadly. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

**"Oh, God. How could this happen? I wonder if Anne and George know."** Ricky said as he wiped another plate and then he called George.

"Ricky? How are ya old friend?" George said happily.

**"Good morning George. I've been better. I didn't know if you knew that Amy's in the hospital. She has a tumor on one of her ovaries and she's getting surgery."** Ricky said sadly.

"A tumor? Are you sure?"George asked surprised.

**"Yeah. Ben told me. I hope she'll be ok."** Ricky answered.

"Me too! I hope she didn't get it from having drunk sex from you! By the way, I am really disappointed in you two for doing that." George said angrily.

**"Yeah I know. And I don't think you can get a tumor from having sex. I've never had any problems down there. Tumors usually come out of nowhere."** Ricky said calmly.

"You're probably right. I don't know anything about tumors. How's the trial with Bob coming along?" George asked.

**"How did you find out about that? Adrian told me there's going to be a trial in December."**

"From Leo. We still talk, kid. I hope Bob gets what deserves. And Amy also told me about the fight you two had in New York." George said seriously.

**"Thanks George. That fight happened a long time ago. We apologized to each other. Besides, Amy's getting surgery right now so that fight doesn't matter."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right. How's everything with Grace?" George asked concerned.

**"It's all right. We did have fun last night but...she lied to me about Amy having the tumor. It really made me angry."** Ricky answered annoyed.

"Really? Why would she lie to you? I thought she loved you." George said shocked.

**"She does but I guess she didn't want to upset me last night. I love her too and I just have to get over the fact that everyone makes mistakes. Even really good girls like Grace."** Ricky laughed.

"That's true but Grace hasn't always been a good girl. You gotta keep an eye on her sometimes. I really hope Amy is all right and I really appreciate you telling me Ricky." George said sadly.

**"You're welcome. That's defiantly true about Grace. I don't know what I would do without her. I need to study so I'll talk to you later."** Ricky smiled.

"All right. Take care Ricky! And keep me updated on Amy if you hear anything. I'll let Anne know."

**"I will. Bye."** Ricky hung up.

Grace walked into her dorm room and she saw Daniel and Chloe making out.

_"Uh...hmmm."_ Grace cleared her throat.

"Oh hey Grace. We didn't hear you come in." Daniel smiled as he let go of Chloe's mouth.

_"That doesn't surprise me since you two were making out pretty loud. Could you two go in the hall or something. I have a paper to finish."_ Grace said as she put her purse on the floor.

"Is there a problem Grace? You seem a little upset." Chloe said seriously.

"Uh, I can go if you two want to talk." Daniel said nervously.

_"Amy's in the hospital getting surgery cause she has a tumor on one of her ovaries. And I lied to Ricky about it last night."_ Grace said as she sat on her bed.

"Amy has a tumor! That's terrible! What do you mean you lied to Ricky?" Chloe asked confused.

"Yeah it is. Why would you lie? That doesn't seem like you, Grace...Then again you did lie to me about having a boyfriend the first time we..." Daniel said awkwardly.

_"Yeah...Adrian told me not to tell him. I almost did but I wanted to have fun with him last night."_ Grace said sadly.

"I get it. You didn't want to ruin the moment of having a romantic night with him, did you?" Chloe asked seductively. Daniel rolled his eyes.

_"You can leave if you want to Daniel. And you're right Chloe."_ Grace said annoyed.

"I probably should go. I hope Amy gets better. I'll see you later Chloe." Daniel said as he got up and walked out the door.

"What is your deal with him? You seem to really resent him for some reason." Chloe said seriously.

_"I'm sorry...It's just our relationship was never that good. I mostly used him to make Jack jealous. And I cheated on my other boyfriend Grant with him...Daniel was just not the right guy for me obviously..."_ Grace explained nervously as she looked at the floor.

"Wow. It also sounds like you weren't the right girl for him either. It sounds to me like you were pretty insecure when it came to guys while you were in high school. You thought you would lose them if you didn't sleep with them. Is that it?" Chloe said as she looked at Grace.

_"Heh...Daniel was right. You are mature for your age. I did think that for a long time. Especially before I had sex for the first time with Jack. And then when Grant came along I thought the exact same thing after I recovered from losing my father. By the time I met Daniel, I was so used to sleeping with every guy who was interested in me so I slept with him too. However,when I dated Ricky I was so naive and I didn't know he was sleeping with Adrian. So I thought he really wanted to be with me and not have sex with me. And now that we're back together, I think we can have a real relationship since we have changed so much since high school. Then again, there will always be drama no matter how our lives change."_ Grace explained seriously as she looked at Chloe.

"I'm sorry about your Dad. I know how you feel, but the only difference is that I was making money off all the guys I slept with. Of course now I realize how wrong it was and there's no way I could ever do it again. I really hope everything works out with you and Ricky. I'll let you work on your paper. I was gonna go to the library." Chloe said as she got up.

_"Thanks Chloe. I hope everything works out with you and Daniel too."_ Grace smiled slowly.

Chloe smiled and left the room. Adrian called Grace.

_"What is it Adrian? I have to finish my paper."_

"Did you tell Ricky yet?" Adrian asked.

_"Yeah I did. He was really upset that I lied to him about it last night. Thanks a lot." _Grace rolled her eyes.

"How is that my fault? I thought Amy was going to tell him before you did." Adrian said surprised.

_"Well, she hinted at him that she had the tumor. It doesn't matter anyway. We did have a good time last night."_ Grace smiled.

"Ooooh. So you two finally hooked up, huh?" Adrian said excited.

_"Heh, heh. No we didn't. I took him to my church gym and we danced to the song that we first danced to. And then we went to the pool and fooled around a little."_ Grace blushed.

"Aww! That's so sweet! So you let him...touch you down there again?" Adrian asked intrigued.

_"Oh, God no! We just licked each other after we got out of the pool. How's Amy doing?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Wow. It sounds like you two had a lot of fun. Amy's still in surgery. I sure hope she's all right." Adrian answered sadly.

_"Me too. I love Amy a lot. She is my step sister and I would hate to see anything bad happen to her. And I feel really guilty because I lied to Ricky last night. He was really angry with me this morning. He read that text you sent me."_ Grace explained.

"Don't feel too guilty. I'm sure you two will be fine. He apologized right?" Adrian asked.

_"Yeah...Thanks Adrian. I need to do my paper so I'll talk to you later."_ Grace said sadly.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're all right?" Adrian asked worried.

_"I am. Let me know how Amy is."_ Grace said as she began to cry.

"I will. I'm going to see Omar. He should be fully recovered by now. What's the matter? You sound like you're crying." Adrian said concerned.

_"Just go see Omar. I promise I'm fine."_ Grace hung up.

**So I'm gonna stop there. Is Amy going to make it? Grace's and Ricky's first fight was a little intense, huh? And is Ben going to make it ok through this too? Poor George and Anne! There was some tension with Grace and Daniel. Yay for Omar being better! Stay tuned for some more drama! Let me know what you think! :)**


	38. Dealing With More Pain

**Here's chapter 38! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you!**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace wiped her tears and she called her mom.

"Grace? Honey, are you all right?"

_"No I'm not all right. Amy's getting surgery and I lied to Ricky about it."_ Grace said as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"I am so sorry about that. George told me she has a tumor on one of her ovaries. Why did you lie to Ricky?" Kathleen asked concerned.

_"Before I tell you, I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I didn't mean it Mom. I know you never tried to justify why Dad cheated on you. We can't really know why he did other than the fact that he was attracted to Jacob's mother."_ Grace said seriously.

"Thank you Grace. I forgive you and you're absolutely right. So why did you lie to Ricky? You hardly ever lie."Kathleen smiled.

_"I lied because I wanted to have a good time with him before he found out about Amy's tumor. I know it was really selfish and I won't ever lie to him again. He just made me feel so terrible cause he said he wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything fun with me ever again. But he did apologize...And then I walked in on Chloe and Daniel making out."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"That was really selfish of you. As long as Ricky apologized, I'm sure you two will be fine. He probably didn't mean what he said about having fun with you. You haven't had sex with him yet, have you? And your room mate is with Daniel? The guy you met in Africa?" Kathleen asked shocked.

_"I guess you're right...No I haven't had sex with Ricky and I don't plan on it until we're married. Chloe is with Daniel. He made me feel bad too cause he reminded me that I lied to him about being with Grant when we slept together."_ Grace said sadly.

"Well, honey I'm proud of you for not sleeping with Ricky but you can't help it if you run into your exes. You just have to get over him and keep working on your current relationship. Let me know if you hear anything else about Amy." Kathleen said seriously.

_"Thanks Mom. I will and I was wondering if you could talk to Jack's parents."_ Grace smiled.

"No problem. And what do I need to talk to Jack's parents about?"

_"Well, first he asked me to practice having sex with him a while ago. Then he asked Amy to have sex with him to make me jealous. I think he needs some help."_ Grace answered annoyed.

"He asked you to have sex with him and Amy? I can't believe this! I thought he's grown up." Kathleen said shocked.

_"So did I but I guess he's still in love with me. You don't think I should get back together with him, do you?"_

"Of course not! Sweetie, if all he wants from you is sex then you should not get back together with him. We've talked about this countless times. I'm absolutely certain that Jack is nothing but bad news. Besides, I thought you loved Ricky." Kathleen answered sincerely.

_"I do love Ricky Mom. But what if he leaves me for Amy?"_ Grace asked sadly.

"I'm sure he won't Grace. Ricky will not leave you if he loves you. Since you two are not having sex, there's a higher chance that you two will stay together. Remember how much you hurt yourself before from having sex with Jack, Grant, and Daniel? I would hate to see you go through the same thing again with Ricky. Where's the Grace who wanted to have sex with someone that she wanted to spend her whole life with and to create a life with? You can't let your insecurities control you honey. And don't let any guy make you feel like you have to do something that you don't want to do." Kathleen explained seriously.

_"Wow. I guess you're right Mom. Thank you for your advice. But I'm pretty sure you kind of went through the same thing. You just married George the first time to have sex with him."_ Grace laughed.

"Heh, yeah I did. And that was wrong but now we're married because we do love each other very much. I hope you can be as happy as we are someday. I love you too and I hope your classes are going well too. I don't want you to flunk out of college because you've been spending too much time worrying about guys." Kathleen smiled.

_"My classes are fine so far. I promise I won't flunk out. I love you too Mom. I need to finish my lit paper so I'll talk to you later."_ Grace said as she sat at her desk.

"All right Grace. I'll talk to you later. And pray for Amy too."

_"I will. Bye."_ Grace hung up.

Ricky was reading a book when Nora called.

**"Hey Nora. How are you?"**

"Ricky! I'm doing well. How are you son?" Nora asked excited.

**"I'm doing all right. I don't know if you heard about...Amy being in surgery."** Ricky said sadly.

"Yeah I did. I feel so bad for her but I bet she'll make it. She's a strong girl. I also heard about...Bob shooting Adrian's husband...Omar right?" Nora asked nervously.

**"Yeah. That happened like a month ago. How the hell did he get out of jail? I thought when he got busted for drugs a few years ago that he was supposed to be in prison for life."** Ricky said angry.

"So did I but maybe he got out for good behavior or something? Look, Ricky I know this is really hard on you cause it is on me too. But at least he's in New York. There's not much we can do about it." Nora said calmly.

**"Actually there is. I'm going to his trial in December and I'm going to make sure that he gets the death penalty. I should have done that a long time ago but I was too afraid of him to even care what happened to him after he got arrested for abusing us. He made me feel like I was damaged goods. Every time I see his face or think about him, that's how I feel. Bob killed my childhood and I will never forgive him for what he did to you and me."** Ricky explained seriously.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. I thought you would just want him to go to jail again. Believe me, I know how much he hurt you and me but we can't live in the past Ricky. Besides, you're a father now. What kind of example are you setting for your son by wanting to kill his grandfather?" Nora asked as she raised her voice.

**"John's too young to understand any of this. What about justice? Are you saying that Bob doesn't deserve to pay for not only what he did to us but what he tried to do to Omar? He thought Omar was me cause he was drunk. He wants to kill me! How can we allow him to live if that's all he wants? If Bob lives, he won't be satisfied until I'm dead because I was never the son that he wanted me to be."** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"That's just terrible that Bob wants to kill you! Maybe he only wanted to kill you cause he was drunk. And the drugs and drinking were a huge part of why Bob did what he did to us. He wasn't ready to be a parent and neither was I. So we made a lot of mistakes and didn't realize how much you suffered because of it at the time. I'm sorry you feel that way Ricky. And I'm also sorry that I was a terrible mother to you while you were growing up. But at least you and I have came a long way since then. I guess Bob hasn't." Nora said sadly.

**"I really appreciate you saying that. We have a came a long way and I'm not going to let Bob hurt us or anyone else again. I'll let you know if I hear anything else about Amy. I have a test tomorrow that I'm studying for."**

"You're welcome Ricky. Good luck with your test and I really hope Amy's ok. I could go to the trial with you in December if you want."

**"Thanks and I would like it if you go unless it would make you feel uncomfortable seeing him again."** Ricky smiled.

"No. I think I could handle it. It would be hard but I could do it. I'll talk to you later." Nora said seriously.

**"All right. Bye Mom."** Ricky hung up.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian, Ben, Omar, and John were in the lobby when a nurse walked in.

"Hello everyone. You're all here for Amy right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes we are. How is she?" Ben asked nervously.

"She's doing all right but...We found another tumor in her uterus." The nurse said sadly.

"Oh no! Are you kidding me? What's going to happen now?!" Ben said shocked.

"Calm down Ben. I'm sure everything will be fine." Adrian said as she stood up with Omar.

"Amy needs another uterus after we remove the tumor. It's a very dangerous procedure but we will try to make it work." The nurse said calmly.

"Oh my...I am so sorry Ben..." Omar said sadly.

"She can have my uterus." Adrian said quickly.

"That's not necessary. We should have a new uterus for her on Friday. Until then, she has to be in the intensive care unit which means no one can visit her." The nurse said.

"What?! I can't wait that long to see her! This is just awful!" Ben began to cry.

"Will she be able to live that long?" Adrian asked shocked.

"Of course she will. The tumor's small and the other tumor that was on her ovary is gone. I promise she's going to be fine. I hope you all have a good night." The nurse said as she left the lobby.

"Do you want us to drive you home?" Omar asked.

"No. I can drive. What am I going to do with John?" Ben asked after wiping his tears.

"Oh...Could you take care of him? I'm sure Amy and Ricky wouldn't mind." Adrian said sadly.

"Yeah I guess I will. Taking care of a kid for five days can't be that hard. It's not like Ricky can fly here cause he has school too. I'm happy you're better Omar and thanks for staying here with me. Both of you. I truly appreciate it." Ben smiled slowly.

"No problem man. We're here for you just like how you were here for me." Omar said as he gave Ben a hug.

"We love you Ben." Adrian also gave Ben a hug.

"I love you guys too. I'll get John and head on home." Ben said as he let go of Adrian.

"Should we tell Ashley about this? I would think Amy's parents know by now. Then again she is in Florida so I don't know what she would do." Adrian asked Omar as Ben and John left.

"If you want. She is Amy's sister so she probably should know. I'm ready to get out of here though." Omar answered.

"So am I. I feel like we've been here for the entire first month that we've been married." Adrian said as she grabbed Omar's hand.

"Yeah we have. I'm just glad I survived. I love you Adrian." Omar smiled and gave Adrian a short kiss.

"I love you too! Let's get going." Adrian smiled as they walked out of the hospital.

Ben made it back to his apartment with John when Jack called.

"Ugh...What do you want Jack? I've had a long day. Amy got surgery for the tumor that was on her ovary." Ben said as he sat on his couch.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry to hear that Ben. I didn't know Amy had a tumor. I just wanted to apologize to you for hurting you by asking Amy to have sex with me. I know what I did was wrong. I promise it won't happen again." Jack explained sadly.

"I sure hope not. Thanks for the apology. I'm also sorry for yelling at you. Amy also has a tumor in her uterus and she's going to get a new one next Friday. She has to stay in the intensive care unit all week. I'm so scared." Ben said as he felt tears in his eyes.

"Man...that's really tough. I really hope she makes it. You gotta be strong for her Ben. She's going to need you. I could come to New York next weekend if you want." Jack said seriously.

"Thanks Jack. You don't have to do that." Ben frowned.

"No I want to. Amy's our friend and she's going to need us there for her. Grace and Ricky are going."

"Oh, let me guess. You're just going because they are,aren't you? Don't even bother coming." Ben rolled his eyes.

"I really want to come Ben. Both you and Amy need us. Since I lost my football scholarship, I don't have to travel out of state every other weekend for games."

"All right. Come if you want. I need to get ready for bed. I'm really tired." Ben yawned.

"Thanks. I hope you get a good night's sleep." Jack smiled and Ben hung up.

Omar was laying in bed while Adrian was in the kitchen and she called Ashley.

"Come on Ashley..." Adrian said as she put salsa in the fridge.

"Hello Adrian. I haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you?" Ashley asked happily.

"I'm doing fine Ashley. Omar's fully recovered. But...I wanted you to know that Amy had surgery today to get a tumor removed from one of her ovaries..." Adrian said sadly.

"Congratulations on Omar being better. I know about Amy. My Dad told me earlier. So they got it removed?" Ashley asked intrigued.

"Yes they did but she needs a new uterus cause she got another tumor in it. Next Friday she's going to have it removed and get a new one." Adrian answered seriously.

"Poor Amy. Now I feel so bad for all those stupid things I said to her over the years. I feel like I'm the one who should have the tumor. She was always the good one while I just treated her like dirt." Ashley began to cry.

"Oh Ashley...Don't say that. You're still a good person. I'm sure she'll be ok. She would probably appreciate it if you came up here next weekend. My Dad could pay for you flight if you want." Adrian said sadly.

"Thanks for that Adrian. I will come see Amy next weekend. I appreciate you telling me what's going on with her. I love her a lot cause she's my sister...and I don't want her to die. I know we haven't always been that close, but I need her and she needs me. No matter what happens, we will always need each other." Ashley said through her tears.

"I know that Ashley. You are so lucky to have a wonderful sister like Amy. I never had one really until I met Grace. And I love Amy a lot too. All of us are like a family..." Adrian began to feel tears in her eyes.

"A pretty screwed up family if you ask me." Ashley laughed.

"There's the sarcastic Ashley I know. Heh. Don't make me laugh when I'm crying." Adrian smiled as she wiped her tears.

"It's what I do. I'm sure she'll be fine like you said. Good night Adrian." Ashley smiled as she wiped her nose.

"I hope so. Good night Ashley." Adrian hung up.

**Is Amy going to be ok? This entire situation is really hard on everyone. Will Grace try to get back with Jack? Is Ricky losing his mind over Bob? Will Ben be able to handle taking care of John? Let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews! :)**


	39. A Promotion

**Here's chapter 39! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's suggestions! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky woke up to his phone ringing.

**"Uh...Hello?"** Ricky asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Good morning Ricky. It's Adrian. I just wanted to let you know that Amy needs a new uterus because she has a tumor in it." Adrian said sadly.

**"What?! That's terrible. Did she get the first tumor removed?"** Ricky said shocked.

"Yeah she did. She's going to be in the intensive care unit this entire week cause she can't get a uterus until Friday. A nurse said she's going to make it. I really hope she does. I could barely sleep last night." Adrian answered seriously.

**"Oh man...I really hope she'll make it. First Jack, then Omar, and now Amy. I don't know if I can take anymore of our friends being in the hospital! Wait...where's John?"** Ricky said sadly.

"He's with Ben. I'm sure he'll be fine. Ben knows where to take him for preschool or daycare or wherever he goes." Adrian answered.

**"John's in preschool. I hope Ben takes good care of him. I'll give him a call. Thanks for telling me about Amy. Have a good day Adrian."** Ricky said seriously.

"Thanks Ricky. I hope you have a good day too and you're welcome. And...I'm also sorry for telling Grace to lie to you about Amy having the tumor." Adrian said as she got in her car.

**"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault that she lied to me. I'll talk to you later."** Ricky hung up.

In New York Ben dropped off John at his preschool and Ricky called him.

"Hey Ricky. What's up?" Ben answered.

**"Don't you what's up me Ben. When were you gonna tell me that you were taking care of John while Amy was in the intensive care unit?"** Ricky asked a little irritated.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but it was late last night when we found out about Amy's condition. Did Adrian tell you?" Ben asked sincerely.

**"Yeah she did. Are you sure you can take of John by yourself?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"Of course I can. He knows me. You're coming here on Friday right?" Ben answered.

**"I am. If anything bad happens to him, you're gonna pay for it. I trust you Ben."** Ricky said a little angry.

"Thanks Ricky. I promise nothing bad will happen to John. I need to get to school so I'll talk to you later." Ben said as he started his car.

**"All right. Have a good day Ben. Bye."** Ricky hung up.

An hour later Ricky walked downstairs to the butcher's shop and saw Leo.

"Good morning Ricky. How are ya?" Leo asked happily.

**"Hey Leo. I've had a rough weekend."** Ricky answered sadly.

"I see...I heard about Amy. I feel really terrible for her. I hope she makes it. Did she get the tumor removed?" Leo asked seriously.

**"Yeah she did but she has another one in her uterus. She has to get a new one on Friday. I'm going to New York on Friday with Grace."** Ricky answered.

"Oh...I'm really sorry to hear that...I wish I could go with you but I have a big meeting on Friday for the company. Are you paying for it?" Leo asked.

**"I am. Since Amy has John, I have some extra money in my savings. You really don't have to pay for our flight again."** Ricky smiled.

"No I should. You deserve it Ricky. You've been working really hard here for years and I think you might have what it takes to be the assistant manager soon." Leo said seriously.

**"Oh, no Leo. I really couldn't take that job. You're very generous but I don't know how I could have time for a harder job with school and everything."**

"You earned it. I'll have you start it next week after you see Amy this weekend. Take the money for the flight. How is Grace by the way?" Leo said as he gave Ricky cash for the flight.

**"Thank you so much Leo. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. And Grace is doing all right. We got in a little fight but it's not that big of a deal. I need to get going to school."** Ricky said as took the money and gave Leo a short hug.

"You're welcome Ricky. I hope you have a good day." Leo smiled as he let go of Ricky.

Grace was walking to class when Adrian called her.

_"Morning Adrian. I'm on my way to class. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"_ Grace asked.

"Amy needs a new uterus. She has another tumor and she's going to be in the intensive care unit all week. I just thought I should let you know. I already told Ricky." Adrian answered seriously.

_"Oh no! I hope she'll make it! Getting a new uterus is one of the most dangerous types of surgery. I prayed for her last night too..."_ Grace said sadly.

"You might want to pray for her even more. You are coming to New York on Friday right?" Adrian asked.

_"Yeah I am with Ricky. I really hope she makes it through this. I would hate to lose her. John needs his mother...I really need to get to class so I'll talk to you later."_ Grace answered as she walked into her building where her first class was.

"All right. Talk to you later." Adrian hung up.

A couple hours later Grace was walking to the cafeteria when she ran into Daniel.

"Hey Grace. How's Amy doing?" Daniel asked sadly.

_"I really don't have time to talk to you right now. I'm starving. And if you're looking for Chloe, I don't know where she is."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"Uh...okay...I am looking for Chloe and she told me to meet her in front of this building. What's the matter? You're not...jealous that I'm dating Chloe are you?" Daniel said awkwardly.

_"Do you hear yourself? Why would I be jealous of her when I am clearly in love with Ricky?! We were over a long time ago Daniel. And Amy's in the intensive care unit. I gotta_ go." Grace said as she walked past Daniel.

"I know we're over. But are you over Jack?" Daniel said loudly.

Grace sighed and turned around to walk back towards Daniel.

_"Did you talk to my mother or something? Why do you think I'm not over Jack?"_ Grace asked annoyed.

"Chloe and I talked about you and Jack last night. I'm sorry...She's really enjoying getting to know you and she said your face lit up when you told her about Jack. I'm sorry Grace..." Daniel said sadly.

_"Ugh! What happened between me and Jack is none of your business. And I do not what you discussing it with Chloe. Bye."_ Grace said angry as she grabbed Daniel's shirt and then let go.

"All right, all right. I won't talk about you with Chloe anymore. Bye." Daniel said as Grace walked away.

As Grace got in line to get food Ricky called.

_"Hey Ricky. How are_ _you?_" Grace asked happily.

**"Hey Grace. I'm all right. I'm sorry for not calling last night. Did Adrian tell you about Amy's uterus?"** Ricky asked sadly.

_"Yeah she did. I really hope she makes it. Can I ask you a serious question?"_ Grace said as she got a sandwich and chips.

**"Of course you can. I'm eating lunch."** Ricky said as he took a drink of water.

_"Do you think...we're going to make it?"_ Grace asked nervously.

**I would keep going but it's late and I'm tired. I haven't done a cliff hanger in awhile either. Stay tuned for more drama! Let me know what you think! I also wanted to apologize if I was rude to anyone who reads my story! :)**


	40. Comforting Love

**Here's chapter 40! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"What do you mean? Did Jack talk to you again? Cause if he did, I'll punch him."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"Not Jack even though I have thought about him in the past couple of days. I had a long talk with my Mom the other day about you and my other relationships. I was just doubting our relationship. I went through so much with Jack in high school just like you went through so much with Amy in high school and last year...What if we are meant to stay with them?"_ Grace explained sadly.

**"Listen Grace. I love you with all my heart. I still love Amy but not in the same way that I used to. I've told you that I will not let anyone come between us. And if you're feeling this way because of Jack, then it's your own fault. You have to let go of him somehow. You really love me, right?"** Ricky asked seriously.

_"Of course I do Ricky! I have been trying to let go of Jack but I don't know if he can let go of me. Another reason that I've been doubting you is because you had drunk sex with Amy...That really hurt me and...After you told me that you loved me in high school you cheated on me with Adrian because we weren't having sex..."_ Grace answered as she felt tears in her eyes.

**"When I had drunk sex with Amy, it was a complete accident. Neither of us meant for it to happen and I swear it will never happen again. Besides, you forgave me for that. What you or I did in high school doesn't really matter anymore. Yes, I made mistakes by sleeping with Adrian regardless if I had a girlfriend or not. And I deeply regret sleeping around with so many girls in high school. If I had to redo my entire high school career, I would. But I can't and besides, I love John and I'm happy he's my son. Sometimes I wish that Amy wasn't his mother because I was never in love with her. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but I have thought about that. And I didn't have sex with you because I respected your values to wait until you were married to have sex. When Adrian told me that you slept with Jack, I was completely shocked and disappointed in you. I really thought you could make it through high school without having sex."** Ricky explained sincerely after taking a bite of his sandwich.

_"Yeah I did forgive you and you've been faithful to me ever since then. I truly appreciate that. I'm sorry you feel that way about Amy but it's what happened. Amy will always be John's mother no matter what happens. I'm glad you did respect my values to wait until I was married to have sex. I didn't know you were disappointed in me for having sex with Jack. Thanks a lot Ricky. Since my Dad died...I've really regretted every single time that I've had sex. I became such a hypocrite and that's one thing that I can't stand about myself. I used to be one of the sweetest and nicest girls and then after I lost my virginity...I sort of just went crazy with any guy I met and I just wanted to sleep with him cause I thought he would leave me if I didn't."_ Grace explained as she wiped her eyes.

**"Don't cry Grace. Everything is going to be fine. And you're welcome. Everyone's a hypocrite sometimes. It's just part of being human. You told me that God forgave me for all the times that I had sex so I'm pretty sure He's forgiven you for the same reason. You still are one of the nicest and sweetest girls that I've met. Both of those qualities are two of the many qualities that I absolutely love about you. I promise I will never leave you."** Ricky smiled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

_"Aww Ricky! You're right. I knew you could help me feel better which is something that I really love about you. So what else do you love about me?"_ Grace asked as she grinned.

**"Thanks Grace. I also love that you're funny, sexy, beautiful, down to earth, you learn from your mistakes, you care about people a lot more than yourself, you're very forgiving, you're patient, and most importantly...you have a strong faith in God and you try to look on the bright side no matter what happens."** Ricky explained seriously.

_"You're welcome and thank you! I love that you love all those things about me! I'll tell you what I love about you...Hmm...You're very handsome and sexy, you're funny, hardworking, you've grown up a lot, you're a great father, you also learn from your mistakes, you're helpful and very kind, and you're also very real. You're not afraid to show how you're really feeling no matter what kind of mood you're in. Another thing I love about you is...you're very honest and I'm proud of you for becoming more honest over the_ _years."_ Grace smiled as she threw her trash away.

**"I really appreciate all your kind words Grace. That means a lot and I'm really happy that you love all those things about me. I'm really happy that I helped you feel more secure about our relationship. I love you so much. I need to get going to class."** Ricky said as he got up from the table to throw away his trash.

_"I love you too. I also have class. Talk to you later."_Grace said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

**"All right. Bye."** Ricky hung up.

Meanwhile in New York...

Ben was at his apartment with John when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Adrian. Come on in." Ben smiled as he opened the door.

"Thanks. How's John doing? I thought you would like some help watching him. Omar's still at work and he thought it would be nice if I came over to help you with him." Adrian said as she walked in.

"John's doing fine. He's really not that hard to take care of. You just have to give him some toys and he's good until dinner time after preschool. He's so adorable. Do you want something to drink?" Ben asked as Adrian sat on the couch.

"No I'm good. I had some coffee earlier. How are you doing Ben? It's weird not having Amy at school..." Adrian said sadly.

"Yeah it is...But she'll be better on Friday so I try not to worry about her too much. How's Omar doing?" Ben asked as he sat down.

"He's doing great. He was really excited to get back to work this morning. And we had sex last night...It was really amazing. Sorry if you didn't want to know that but it was the first time we did it since we've been married." Adrian said excited.

"No it's fine. We're both adults who are friends so we can talk about sex all you want. It's not like we didn't talk about enough when we were in high school." Ben said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha...Very funny Ben. I was going to tell Grace earlier but she had class. It's not like I can't tell somebody about it cause it was really great. But, I did enjoy having sex with you. We always had a lot of fun in bed." Adrian grinned.

"Yeah we did. Heh heh...I try to not think about it though. We were never meant to be Adrian. Unfortunately, we were married for the wrong reasons and I feel like I sort of...ruined your life." Ben said sadly.

"You didn't ruin my life. I thought we would have been a great couple if...Mercy had made it. But after losing her and you, I became a stronger person. I realized that I can live through anything because I lost a family. After marrying Omar, I gained the family that I've wanted my entire life. Don't get me wrong, I was very happy when my parents finally got married but at that point, I was practically grown and almost ready to be on my own. I originally planned to get married after college and law school but...things in life don't always happen how we plan them." Adrian explained seriously.

"I'm happy to hear that I didn't ruin your life Adrian. I felt guilty that I did for a long time...I am really happy that you're with Omar. You're defiantly right about things in life not going as we plan them. I wasn't planning on Amy leaving Ricky to go to school. I thought she really loved him." Ben said as laid his head on the couch.

"So did I...I'm just glad that she finally decided to live her dreams until..." Adrian began to feel tears in her eyes.

"I know and I really hope she makes it. I love her so much Adrian. I always have and I always will." Ben said sadly.

"I know you do Ben. And I meant it when I said that she could have one of my ovaries. I would hate to see you loose the love of your life. It's not a good feeling losing anyone..." Adrian said as she started to cry.

"That's true...I still miss Mercy sometimes...I think we would have been really great parents..." Ben gave Adrian a hug.

"Me too..." Adrian cried into Ben's shoulder.

"I really loved her Adrian. But hopefully we will have children again someday..." Ben said as he rubbed Adrian's back.

"I'm sure we will." Adrian said as she let go of Ben and wiped her tears.

A couple hours later Grace was walking out of class when she bumped into a familiar face.

**Sounds like Grace and Ricky are getting along a lot better! Adrian and Ben are bonding a little bit too. Hmm...Could that be bad for Omar when he finds out? Who did Grace bump into at school? I was going to make this chapter longer but I got stuff to do to get ready for Christmas! Ha ha! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story! I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! :)**


	41. Family Support

**Here's chapter 41! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace's jaw dropped when she turned around to see who was standing next to her.

"Hello Grace. Your mother thought it would be nice if I dropped by and surprised you. She told me about everything that's going on with Amy. I am so sorry to hear that." The young boy with curly hair gave Grace a long hug.

_"Oh Jacob! It's so nice to see you! Thank you for coming to see me! How are you?"_ Grace smiled as she let go of Jacob.

"I'm doing well. My school is on a break for a couple weeks and my Mother said I could come here to visit you and your family. George is quite a character. I'm surprised she remarried him." Jacob said as he walked down stairs with Grace.

_"So am I but you can't help who you fall in love with. Even if it's the same person who you loved before. Ha ha... So how old are you now?"_ Grace grinned.

"Sixteen. In two years I'll be able to do almost anything I want in Africa. I guess I could here as well when I'm eighteen except drink alcohol of course. Why is the drinking age twenty one in your country anyway?" Jacob asked confused.

_"It's partly because the brain is more developed at twenty one than eighteen but your brain isn't fully developed until you are twenty five. I guess our government wanted to compromise and didn't want to make anyone wait until their mid twenties to drink. It's not like it matters since most people drink illegally."_ Grace explained seriously as she sat on a bench with Jacob.

"Ahh...That makes more sense. Have you ever drank underage? Your mother also told me about...Ricky." Jacob said nervously.

_"Um...I have but I've never been drunk. Did she tell you about Ricky having drunk sex with Amy? Is that why you're asking me all these questions about alcohol?" _Grace asked annoyed.

"No she did not tell me that. She just told me that you're dating him. He slept with the girl he had a baby with when you were with him?" Jacob asked shocked.

_"Yeah he did. We weren't together very long when he did that. Both of them were drunk and it was a huge mistake. But now we're more in love than ever before."_ Grace answered happily.

"Wow. I'm happy to hear that but also surprised cause I thought you really loved Jack. The football player right?" Jacob said seriously.

_"Yeah I did love him...We were engaged but it just didn't work out. Enough about me, do you have a girlfriend?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"No I don't. I want to get through high school first before I start dating anyone. Besides, there aren't many girls that are mature enough for me at my school." Jacob grinned and laughed.

_"Ha ha! I doubt it. You probably just don't notice the mature ones. You know, you look just like my...our Dad when you smile like that."_ Grace smiled slowly.

"Yeah I know. I bet he's really proud of both of us. After everything you went through in high school, you still managed to make it here. To this amazing college that's filled with a ton of opportunities to better your life Grace! You've really inspired me to want to go to college. I even wrote an essay about you." Jacob said happily.

_"Aww Jacob! You're so sweet. And you're right about college having lots of opportunities. What did you say in the essay?"_ Grace asked excited.

"You're welcome. I have it with me. You can keep it. Your mother and I email each other every once in awhile so she's told me a lot about you and how you've changed since the last time I saw you. We're still family even though I live half way across the world." Jacob said as he gave Grace the essay.

_"Thanks you so much Jacob. I know we're still family no matter what happens. I really appreciate you coming here to visit us. I'll read your essay later. So did you drive here?"_ Grace asked as she put the essay in an envelope in her back pack.

"No, your mother drove me. She wanted to know if you want to come home for dinner. She would have joined us here but she had to run some errands. So do you want to go home now?" Jacob asked happily.

_"Of course I do! Let's go so we can beat rush hour traffic."_ Grace grinned as she stood up with Jacob.

Meanwhile in New York...

Ben and Adrian were eating dinner while Omar called.

"Adrian? Where are you? I'm cooking some chicken and rice for dinner." Omar said as he put the chicken in the oven.

"I am so sorry Omar! I'm still at Ben's. I totally lost track of the time. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. Love you." Adrian said shocked.

"All right. See you then. Love you too." Omar hung up.

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't realize how late it was. Thank you for dinner. Of course I won't finish it cause I'm eating dinner at home." Adrian said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah I know. And you're welcome Adrian. You can take it with you if you want." Ben said as he stood up.

"No it's fine. You can keep it for leftovers. I'll see you at school." Adrian gave Ben a short hug.

"Yeah...Thanks for coming over today. It meant a lot..." Ben smiled slowly as Adrian grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"You're very welcome Ben. Good night. Good night John!" Adrian waved at John and went out the door.

"Good night Adria!" John said after he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No John. It's Adrian. Finish your dinner. Ugh...I really hope Amy is doing better." Ben said as he sat back down.

"Where's Mommy, Benny?" John asked sadly.

"She'll be home soon John. Everything will be fine. I love you." Ben smiled at John.

"I love you too Benny. Where's Daddy?" John giggled.

"Daddy is in in California. He's going to be coming here in a few days to see you and Mommy. For now, I'm in charge of you, ok?" Ben answered in a kid voice.

"Oh kay! I love you too!" John smiled as he gave Ben a hug on his waist.

"Heh, heh. You're sure full of surprises, aren't ya kid?" Ben laughed as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

**"Hey Ben. How's John doing?"** Ricky asked as he got in his car.

"He's doing great. We're having dinner. How are you doing?" Ben asked.

**"That's good to hear. I'm going to pay you for taking care of him. I'm doing pretty well. I got a promotion!"** Ricky said excited.

"No Ricky. You don't have to pay me for watching John. He's been really easy to watch. We're getting along really well. What do you mean you got a promotion?" Ben said seriously.

**"No I want to pay you for watching him. You deserve it Ben. And your dad promoted me to assistant manager! I start it on Monday!"** Ricky said he started his car with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Ricky and congratulations! I'm really happy for you but I am a little surprised that he didn't promote me. I am his son..." Ben rolled his eyes after smiling.

**"You don't really work here anymore so why would he promote you? Don't worry about it Ben. I gotta get to work so I'll talk to you later."** Ricky said he started to back up his car.

"I guess you're right. Talk to you later Ricky." Ben hung up and called Leo.

"Hello Ben. Did you need something?" Leo asked.

"How could you?!" Ben shouted.

"How could I what?" Leo asked confused.

"Don't act all innocent Dad. You know exactly what you did. You promoted Ricky to assistant manager? I thought I was going to get that job last year." Ben said seriously.

"I'm sorry son but things change. If you were still working here, I would have promoted you. Please don't do anything stupid because I promoted Ricky. You wanted to go to New York and that's where you are. If you want to come back here, you can do that. I just think it's easier if you stay where you are. You already have a scholarship and you should make good use of it. Don't let me down Benjamin. I know you have what it takes to make it through college." Leo explained sincerely.

"Thanks Dad. I guess you're right. I did want to be here so I shouldn't be complaining about Ricky getting promoted. He's worked his butt off to get to where he is. Plus he needs the money for John who is so adorable. I really hope Amy's dong ok." Ben said sadly.

"No problem. So do I. Have you seen her this week?" Leo asked.

"No I can't. She has to stay in the intensive care unit until Friday after she gets her surgery." Ben answered with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Ben. I'm sure everything will be fine." Leo said calmly.

"I...I don't know Dad. Uterus transplants are very dangerous...If Amy doesn't make it, I don't think I can..."Ben said through his tears.

"Dont say that. I'm sure she'll be fine. I need to get back to work so I'll talk to you later Ben. I love you." Leo said sadly.

"I love you too Dad." Ben hung up.

"Are you all right Adrian? You've barely ate your rice and vegetables?" Omar asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Ben and I...were having dinner when you called." Adrian said nervously.

"Oh, really? What did you have?" Omar asked seriously.

"Chinese. I didn't eat all of it. I'm not that hungry. He asked me to join him for dinner with John and I just couldn't say no. I honestly lost track of the time too. Ben's going through a rough time with Amy being in the hospital..." Adrian answered sadly.

"Yeah I know she is but you thought it would be a good idea to play house with Ben and John? We just got married Adrian and sooner or later we won't be able to have dinners with just the two of us cause we both want kids." Omar said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry. And we were not playing house. You wanted me to go over there anyway to help Ben with John. Besides, Ben will only just be a friend to me. We did go through a lot together for only ever really being friends...We talked about Mercy..." Adrian said as her eyes got watery.

"It's ok Adrian. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you and Ben are friends and I trust you completely. If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you. I'm really sorry about Mercy too." Omar said as he got up and gave Adrian a hug.

"We're...just...so afraid of...losing Amy. It's terrible losing someone Omar...I know how Grace felt when...she lost her dad...and I don't want to feel...that way again." Adrian said through her tears as she hugged Omar.

"I know Adrian. Amy's going to be fine. I'm here for you." Omar said as he rubbed Adrian's back.

Later that night at Grace's house...

_"Thank you for dinner Mom. It's nice to have a home cooked meal again."_ Grace smiled.

"You're welcome honey. Since Jacob came here late last night I thought you would like to have dinner with him." Kathleen said as she put dishes in the sink.

_"Yeah it was. He's gotten so tall and he told me that you email him? About me?"_ Grace said inquisitively as she raised one of her eye brows.

"Sometimes I do. We talk about his family too. He sure has gotten tall." Kathleen smiled.

_"Yeah he has. That's good to hear. He also wrote an essay about me and he said I inspired him to go to college. I didn't know I meant that much to him."_ Grace said seriously.

"You do Grace. You're his older sister so of course he's going to look up to you even though he lives in Africa. He really loves us and I'm really happy he does. Of course, he wasn't conceived for the right reasons, but he is an amazing kid." Kathleen said as she started to do the dishes.

_"You're right Mom. We can't help what Dad did..."_ Grace said sadly.

"No you can't. But you can help how much you care about me." Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen.

_"I do care a lot about you Jacob. I'm really happy that you came here."_ Grace smiled.

"So am I. Have you read my essay yet?" Jacob asked.

_"No I haven't...I was wanting you to read it to me."_ Grace said as she looked at Jacob.

"I would love to hear it too." George said as he walked into the kitchen with Tom.

"I thought you two were watching the game." Kathleen smiled at George.

"Nope. They're losing. Read the essay about Grace." Tom smiled.

_"Here it is."_ Grace said as she gave Jacob the essay.

"All right, all right...It's short but I'm sure you'll like it." Jacob smiled as he took the essay out of the envelope. He cleared his throat and began to read the essay:

"Have you ever met someone who has changed your life and inspired you to be a better person? I have. Have you ever met someone who is related to you but you never knew about them until you were old enough to understand what family means? I have. Have you ever met someone who means so much to you not just because you share the same DNA with them but because you love them despite their flaws? I have. And the person that I'm talking about is my sister, Grace Bowman. When I first met her, it was very difficult because of what our father did. Of course I won't go into detail about that since they are very personal. However, I will say that we didn't know we had the same father until I was fourteen years old. Our father was a very good man and he loved both of us very much. And when I met Grace, I could see a lot of our father in her. Not just physically, but I could see his personality in her. Grace is very headstrong, loving, kind, thoughtful, funny, forgiving, and brave just like our father. Sometimes she does show her weaknesses but she manages to get through them because she has a strong drive like our father did. Because of Grace, I am inspired to continue my education after high school. She's been through a lot of drama and I know I can make it through anything because of her. I thank God for her everyday and I'm also thankful that He allowed us to meet each other. You can call me a corny brother for saying this, but I love my sister. I know a lot of siblings may not always get along but Grace and I did eventually. It was hard for her to forgive our father for his wrongdoings, but she did and I am truly thankful for that. I wouldn't be where I am now, if it wasn't for Grace. We've never been super close but I hope we can become closer in the years to come." Jacob smiled as he finished his essay.

_"Oh Jacob! I love you too! That was so sweet!"_ Grace grinned and gave Jacob a hug as she cried a little.

"You are very welcome Grace. I love you." Jacob smiled as she hugged Grace tightly.

"That was beautiful Jacob. We're happy you came." Kathleen said as she wiped her eyes.

"You're an awesome kid Jacob. I'm really glad you came too." George smiled.

"I love you too!" Tom said as he gave Jacob a hug after Grace let go of him.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad you liked my essay." Jacob grinned with tears in his eyes.

**So I think that's a good place to stop. I thought it would be nice to bring Jacob into the story finally to cheer Grace up with everything that's been going on with Amy. I really liked him on the show. And hopefully Ben and Adrian will be ok too. I will have more Ricky parts in the next chapter! I know he was barely in this one. Let me know what you think! :) **


	42. What Friends Are For

**Here's chapter 42! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky was studying at his table when Grace called.

**"Hey Grace. I was about to call you when I went to bed."** Ricky smiled as he answered the phone.

_"I'm surprised you're still up. It's already twelve thirty."_ Grace said after yawning.

**"I have a big economics test tomorrow and I had work until seven. Why did you call?"** Ricky asked.

_"I wanted to tell you that my brother Jacob is in town. His school is on a two week break. He came to my school and I had dinner with my family and him. It was really nice. He even wrote an essay about me."_ Grace said happily.

**"Wow. That's really exciting that he came here! He's from Africa right?"** Ricky said smiling.

_"Yeah he is. He's so sweet. It kind of stinks my Dad isn't here to watch him grow up. And I wanted to ask you what time are we leaving on Friday to go to New York? George wants to go too."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Jacob should come with us. I would love to meet him! I was planning on five. I'm going to get the tickets tomorrow. Is Anne going too?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"It would be fun if Jacob came with us but he doesn't really know Amy. You can meet him next week since he doesn't go back to Africa until a week from this Sunday. Plus he's a little jet lagged and if he went to New York, he would be even more jet lagged. I think Anne is going...You don't to pay for her and George_ obviously." Grace explained as she laid down in her bed.

**"You're right about the jet lagged thing. And he doesn't really know Amy so that makes sense that he wouldn't go. He probably wants to spend time with your Mom and Tom too. I know I don't have to pay for Amy's parents to fly. I also forgot to tell you earlier that I got a promotion!"** Ricky said excited.

_"A promotion at work?"_ Grace asked excited.

**"Yeah. I'm going to have an assistant manager job on Monday. I'm so excited!"** Ricky grinned.

_"I'm really happy for you Ricky! That's really amazing! I knew you were a hard worker!"_ Grace said happily.

**"Thanks. I really hope Amy is doing ok. I've been thinking about her a lot all week."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I've been praying for her too. I'm sure she's doing fine Ricky. We just need to have faith that she will make_ it." Grace said sincerely.

**"You're right. I should probably get going to bed. I think I've studied enough. I love you Grace."** Ricky said as he closed his economics text book.

_"I love you too. Good night."_ Grace smiled as she turned her lamp off next to her bed.

**"Good night. I'll see you on Friday."** Ricky hung up and went to his room to go to sleep.

The next morning Ricky woke up to Margret calling.

**"Good morning Mom. How are you?" **Ricky said as he wiped his eyes.

"Good morning Ricky. I was just calling to ask you how Amy is doing. I've heard that she's getting a uterus transplant and that you're going to New York again on Friday to see her." Margret said calmly.

**"Yes I am. All I know is that she's been in the intensive care unit. I hope she'll make it. Did you want to come?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"I see...I hope she will be all right too. I would like to see her and John but Shaker and I have work this weekend. We also can't leave Ethan alone either. I do realize we could take him with us but flying is so expensive. He also has homework too. I just wanted to remind you to be careful on your way over there and back." Margret explained sincerely.

**"Thanks Mom. I will be careful. Grace is going with me and I think Anne and George are going too. And so is Jack."**

"I'm glad they're going with you son. How are you and Grace doing by the way?" Margret asked intrigued.

**"Me too. We're doing really well. I really love her. I think she's the one that I should have kept who got away before. This time I'm not going to lose her." **Ricky said happily.

"Good for you Ricky. She seems like a really great girl. I'm also proud of you for not sleeping with her." Margret said smiling.

**"I'm proud of myself too. She has tempted me a few times, but we've managed to get through it. I do want to sleep with her, but I know we can wait until we're married. Both of us have changed so much and I think we know how to love each other without having sex."** Ricky explained seriously.

"Wow. You both have changed a lot. I'm so glad to hear that. I need to get going to work so I'll talk to you later. Good luck with school too Ricky." Margret said happily.

**"Thank you Mom. I'll talk to you later."** Ricky hung up and got out of bed.

Grace walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Jack eating eggs and toast with Jacob at the table.

_"Jack? What are you doing here?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"Good morning to you too. Your mom told me Jacob was here and said I could visit him before school this morning." Jack answered smiling.

_"Oh, really? And where is my Mom?"_ Grace asked annoyed.

"I think she's upstairs still with George. Man, this is good toast. You can really cook Jacob." Jack said after taking a bite of his toast.

"Thank you Jack. I'm glad you came to see me." Jacob smiled.

_"Um...Jacob, can I have a moment with Jack please?"_ Grace asked awkwardly.

"Oh, of course. I'll go ask Tom if he wants some breakfast." Jacob said as he got up from the table.

Grace sat in Jacob's chair and Jack smiled at her.

_"What the hell is going on with you? Why did you ask Amy to have sex with you?! Have you lost your freaking mind?"_ Grace said as she raised her voice.

"Woah, Grace. Calm down. It's not like I was really going to do it. I just asked her to in order to make you jealous. I know it was stupid and wrong and I'm sorry. Madison and I are over anyway. Is that why you called me a couple weeks ago?" Jack said seriously.

_"Yeah it is. I've also been wanting to ask you something...Why can't you get over me? I've moved on and I just don't get why you can't move on."_ Grace said as she rolled her eyes.

"For the same reason that Ben couldn't get over Amy when she was with Ricky. Yeah, he had girlfriends after her but he didn't love them like how he loves Amy. I'm still in love with you Grace. You were the first girl that I ever loved and...it's really hard for me to let it go. We had a lot of potential." Jack answered seriously while he looked into Grace's eyes.

_"Wow, Jack. I think those might be the most honest words that I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I know we had a lot of potential...but all you ever wanted from me was sex. Ricky is willing to wait until we're married. And I wanted to do that with you when we first got together. But no, you had to cheat on me cause you didn't love me enough to wait which led me to believe if I slept with you, that you wouldn't leave me. And then after we had sex, I felt so ashamed of myself. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to do it anyway. At first I felt guilty because of my Dad dying, but recently I realized that I felt guilty because we disobeyed God. He created sex for marriage and you just can't accept that. I know I slept with Grant and Daniel too but I've grown up a lot since then. And so has Ricky. I love him Jack."_ Grace explained calmly as she looked straight into Jack's eyes.

"I guess you two have grown up a lot. I am really sorry for all the times that I cheated on you Grace. Since you are really happy with Ricky, there's no way I could ever do anything to ruin your relationship with him. Hopefully I'll figure out a way to get over you. Thank you for telling me all of that. You truly are very inspiring just like Jacob said. I do have a lot of growing up to do." Jack smiled as he stood up.

_"You're welcome Jack. That's what friends are for."_ Grace said happily as she stood up and walked over to Jack. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you forgive me?" Jack asked as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Of course I do. I hope you learned your lesson again."_ Grace said as she pulled away from Jack.

"Yeah, I think I did. I should probably get going. I'll see ya on Friday." Jack said as he walked towards the door.

_"All right. Have a good day."_ Grace smiled as Jack opened the door.

"I will Grace. I hope you have a good day too." Jack said as he closed the door.

_I can't believe he said that. He's done with Madison and is still in love with me? Ugh...I need to get ready for school._

"So...that was a pretty tight and emotional hug." Jacob grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

_"Oh, hey Jacob. That was just a friendly hug. He finally apologized for wanting to make me jealous."_ Grace said as her cheeks got red.

"Um...hmm...If that was a friendly hug, then why are your cheeks turning red?" Jacob asked smiling.

_"Because you're making me nervous. I need to get to school."_ Grace said as she left the kitchen to go to her room.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

"Hey Ricky. How are you this morning?" Clementine asked as she waited in line for coffee behind Ricky.

**"Hey Clementine. I'm doing pretty well. How are you?"** Ricky asked smiling.

"I'm doing pretty great. I kind of miss working in the coffee shop but I like the bank too. It pays better. Ha ha. So how's Amy?" Clementine asked seriously.

**"She has to get a new uterus on Friday cause they found a tumor in it. I hope she'll make it. I'm going to see her with Grace this weekend. I'm pretty sure Amy's parents are going too."** Ricky answered sadly.

"Oh, wow. That's so sad. I hope she'll be all right. How is Grace?" Clementine asked happily.

**"Yeah...Grace is doing fine. I really love her. We're really happy together."** Ricky said happily.

"That's good to hear. I don't know if you heard, but I almost slept with Jack again. I don't know what I was thinking. He's not my type really. I think I need to meet some new guys." Clementine said as the line moved.

**"I did hear about that from Jack. I'm sure you will meet some new guys. You're a really great girl Clementine."**

"Thanks Ricky. Do you miss Amy though?" Clementine asked seriously.

**"You're welcome. When she first left I did but not really anymore. I hope she gets better. Decafe please."** Ricky said as he ordered his coffee.

"I understand and I do too. Vanilla frape please." Clementine said smiled slowly as she ordered her coffee.

**"Thank you. I need to get to class. I'll talk to you later."** Ricky said as he got his coffee.

"Yeah. Have a good day Ricky." Clementine smiled as she waited for her frape and Ricky left to go to class.

**It seems like things are going pretty well for Ricky except for Amy. Does Grace still have feelings for Jack deep down? The next chapter is going to have everyone in New York. I know this chapter and the last one weren't that exciting but they were necessary for what's going to happen in the next chapter! Stay tuned and let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	43. Catch 22

**Here's chapter 43! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

It was Friday evening and Ricky, Grace, Jack, George, and Anne were in New York at the hospital waiting for Amy with Ashley, Ben, Adrian, Omar, and John.

"I really hope she's ok. I'm so scared." Ashley said sadly as she sat next to Anne and George.

"So do we Ashley. I can't believe this happened." Anne said frowning.

"Me too. Our little girl...is getting surgery. I can't believe this." George said with watery eyes.

"It's ok George." Anne gave George a hug.

"So...how's wife number one?" Ashley asked awkwardly.

"Not now Ashley. Go visit some of your friends. You know how emotional your father can get." Anne said as she rubbed George's back.

Ricky, Grace, Jack, Ben, Adrian, and Omar were sitting next to each other.

"Thanks everyone for coming. I really appreciate it." Ben said sadly.

**"Of course Ben. I'm sure Amy will make it."** Ricky smiled slowly.

_"Yeah...I've been praying a lot. Maybe we should all pray right now."_ Grace said sadly.

Everyone put their hands together after Ashley, Anne, and George walked over to join them.

_"Dear God,_

_Please help Amy get better. All of us care about her very much. Please help her make a full recovery not just for us, but also for John. He needs his mother and he loves her very much as you already know. Thank you and in Jesus name, Amen."_ Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"That was great Grace." Adrian said as she gave Grace a hug.

_"Thanks Adrian. And thanks everyone for joining us."_ Grace said after letting go of Adrian and wiping her eyes.

"If anyone knows how to say a prayer well, it's you Grace." Jack smiled.

"I just hope it works..." Ben said as he sat back down.

"I'm sure it will. God knows how much all of us love Amy. There's no way He would take her away from us and John!" George said seriously.

"We'll see..." Ben began to cry.

"It's ok Ben." Omar sat next to him and rubbed his back.

A nurse walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me. Everyone who's here for Amy...The transplant was a success! However, I'm afraid she's going to have to sleep for the rest of the night. But hopefully she'll be awake tomorrow. You can all follow me to see her now." The nurse said smiling.

_"Oh! Thank you God!"_ Grace said smiling looking up at the ceiling with her hands together.

**"Thanks for the prayer Grace. Let's go see Amy."** Ricky said smiling as he got up from his seat.

Everyone went into Amy's room and saw her sleeping with a breathing mask over her face.

"Oh...my...Aww Amy..." Ben said through his tears.

George, Anne, and Ashley were shocked to see Amy in the bed. They all gave her a hug.

"Look at her George. She looks...terrible..." Anne began to cry.

"I know...But she's better now Anne." George said as he gave Anne a hug.

"Oh poor Amy..." Ashley began to cry.

_"Um...Do you guys think we should go outside?"_ Grace asked sadly.

**"No it's fine. We can just sit in these chairs."** Ricky said as he sat down.

"Yeah. Amy's fine, she's just...not awake." Jack said sadly.

"Who knows when she'll wake up. You went into a coma after you had surgery Jack." Adrian said seriously.

"I know that but Amy might not go into one. She wasn't beat up like I was." Jack's eyes got watery.

"That's true. I'm sure she'll wake up. She's very strong." Omar smiled slowly.

"Mommy?" John said sadly as he stood next to Amy's bed.

"Mommy's resting John. You want to give her a hug?" Ashley asked after wiping her tears.

"Yes..."John said as Ashley picked him up and put him on Amy's bed.

"He loves her so much...I can't believe this George." Anne said sadly.

"I know. We all love Amy a lot. I wish we could wake her up." George said as he wiped his tears.

"So do I. But it's out of our control. How is Kathleen doing anyway?" Anne said after blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Yeah...Kathleen's doing really well. That Jacob kid came to visit her. He's Marshall's other son that he had in Africa." George explained seriously.

"Oh. That's really exciting, I guess. So...Do you miss our old family?" Anne said awkwardly.

"Yes I do but I love my new one too. We're still family no matter what Anne. Amy, Ashley, and Robbie will always be our kids." George smiled.

"That's true. I would have brought Robbie but I thought he was too young for a plane ride across the country. One of my friends is watching him." Anne said sadly.

"Yeah he is too young for that long of a plane ride. Who?" George asked intrigued.

"No one you know. Just a friend who works at his nursery. She's really nice." Anne answered happily.

"You're sure she's just a friend?" George asked grinning.

"Oh, grow up George. I'm not interested in her. I don't even know if I'm gay anymore." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Anne. Ha ha." George sat down in a chair.

"You two haven't changed a bit." Ashley smiled slowly.

"Yeah I know...You haven't either Ashley. How do you like school in Florida?" Anne asked happily.

"It's nice. Not as nice as Italy but I really like it. The weather is amazing. I'm glad I could come see Amy. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see me." Ashley said sadly.

"She probably will. I just hope she wakes up soon." Anne said as she gave Ashley a hug.

"If I was in her place, you would come to see me, right?" Ashley asked seriously.

"Of course I would Ashley. So would your father. Why would you say that?" Anne said as she rubbed Ashley's back.

"It's just...sometimes I felt like you and Dad cared more about Amy than me when we all lived together." Ashley said as her eyes got watery.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ashley. Your father and I love all three of you equally but in different ways because all of you are unique." Anne smiled as she let go of Ashley.

An hour later Ricky, Grace, Jack, Adrian, and Omar left the hospital while Amy's family and Ben stayed with John.

"So I guess I'll see you guys here tomorrow?" Adrian asked sadly.

_"Yeah...Hopefully Amy will be better then."_ Grace said as they walked to the parking lot.

**"Yeah. Could you give us a ride to our hotel? We don't have our cars."**

"Of course. Do you know where it is?" Omar asked.

**"Yeah. It's a few miles away from here."** Ricky answered.

"It's really close." Jack smiled.

Ten minutes later Omar and Adrian dropped off Grace, Jack, and Ricky at their hotel.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Adrian said as they drove off.

Grace, Jack, and Ricky walked to their rooms.

**"We need to get some sleep."** Ricky said as he unlocked the door.

"Yeah we do. But...can I talk to Grace for a minute?" Jack asked.

**"Of course."** Ricky smiled as he went into his room.

_"What do you need to talk about now? We talked all afternoon about girls that you can date on the plane."_ Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her eyes.

"Ok...Don't yell at me but do you remember that kiss we did at that party?" Jack said seriously.

_"Yeah. What about it? Oh, wait...you don't want to kiss me to officially end our relationship again, do you?"_ Grace said shocked.

"I sort of do. I feel like I need to do it to be...set free from you. Like when Ricky kissed Adrian." Jack answered smiling.

_"You're pathetic, you know that?"_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Come on Grace. You know you want to." Jack grinned as he moved closer to her and Grace ended up with her back against the wall.

_"I don't know Jack...I'm with Ricky now."_ Grace said as her cheeks got red.

"You don't have to tell him. And if he knew, I'm sure he would understand." Jack said as he moved Grace's hair out of her face.

_"I can't. How about a kiss on the cheek?"_ Grace asked as she blushed more.

"You're such a liar. If you didn't want to kiss me, then why are you blushing so much?" Jack asked as he licked his lips.

_"Heh, heh. You know me too well. All right. Just a quick one though."_ Grace grinned.

**Oh snap! Is Jack gonna kiss Grace one last time? And Amy's doing better but when will she wake up? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	44. Trying To Wake Up

**Here's chapter 44! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Jack moved closer to Grace and put his hands on her hips while she put her hands on his neck. Grace bit her bottom lip as Jack looked deeply into her green eyes.

"You sure are beautiful Grace. Are you ready?" Jack grinned.

_"Thanks Jack. I am."_ Grace's cheeks became really red as she smiled.

Jack slowly brushed his lips against Grace's and his tongue entered her mouth. He kissed her for a few minutes.

_"Well...Are you over me?"_ Grace said a little out of breath after letting go of Jack.

"We should keep going." Jack laughed.

_"Are you serious?"_ Grace grinned.

"No. I'm joking. That kiss really helped Grace. I think I am ready to move on. Good night." Jack smiled as he walked into his room.

_"Heh...I'm not sure if I am...Aaaaah. I forgot how good he was at...No. I need to go to sleep."_ Grace wiped her mouth and walked into her room.

**"What took you two so long?"** Ricky asked as he was laying in bed.

_"We were only out there for a few minutes..."_ Grace said smiling.

**"I guess you're right. Why do you look so...red and flushed?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Heh. Cause it's hot in here. You look pretty red too Ricky. Maybe you should turn the air on."_ Grace laughed and went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

**"That doesn't explain the flushed part."** Ricky said to himself as he turned his lamp off.

_"Did you say something?" _Grace asked as she laid down next to Ricky.

**"The air is on. And you look like...Jack kissed you? Did he?"** Ricky said seriously.

_"Ok...I won't lie to you. He did kiss me but he wanted to so he could get over me. Like when you kissed Adrian for the last time. I think it worked."_ Grace said nervously.

**"I understand but you didn't have to kiss him. He might have just done that to make you want him again. Besides, it was a little disrespectful to me. I thought we were always going to be faithful to each other."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I know but what if it was the only way that he could get over me? It's not like I slept with him. If Amy wanted to kiss you one last time, I wouldn't mind. But you did have sex with her one last time..."_ Grace said as looked at Ricky.

**"That's true but it was a huge mistake. You let Jack kiss you on purpose. And you're the only girl that I want to kiss for the rest of my life Grace. Did you feel anything when you kissed him?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"I really appreciate that Ricky. I promise you, that last kiss did not mean anything to me. And I also promise that you're the only guy that I want to kiss for the rest of my life. I love you."_ Grace grinned while looking deeply into Ricky's eyes.

**"Thanks for telling me the truth Grace. I love you too. I just might need to have a word with Jack in the morning."** Ricky smiled and gave Grace a short peck on the lips.

_"Ha ha. You're welcome. Good night."_ Grace turned her lamp off.

The next morning Jack opened his door and saw Ricky.

**"Good morning Jack. So are you gonna tell me what you talked about with Grace last night?"** Ricky said as he crossed his arms.

"Grace didn't tell you?" Jack said surprised.

**"She did but I want to hear it from you too."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"All right. We talked about moving on and...I kissed her. To move on obviously..." Jack said awkwardly.

**"That's bull! You still love her don't you?"** Ricky raised his voice.

"No I don't. After that kiss, I didn't feel anything for her. She's all yours Ricky. Besides, she wanted me to kiss her." Jack said seriously.

**"Yeah right. She wouldn't have kissed you if you didn't ask and pressure her to do it."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that. Her face was really flushed and red. Ha ha. You want to get some breakfast?" Jack said concerned.

**"Don't change the subject. I know she was really flushed and red. It doesn't matter anyway. She loves me. We'll be down for breakfast soon."** Ricky said as he walked back towards his room.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Ricky. I just thought you would be more understanding." Jack said sadly.

**"Thanks Jack. I do understand but, I just got a little jealous that you kissed her."** Ricky said as he opened his door and looked at Jack.

"I don't blame you. You're very lucky to have Grace. See you downstairs." Jack smiled as he walked towards the elevator.

A couple hours later Adrian, Omar, Grace, and Ricky went to the hospital.

"Hello everyone. How did you sleep?" Ben said tiredly.

"We slept ok." Adrian said sadly.

"Yeah. How's Amy?" Omar asked.

"She's still asleep. I've been here all night." Ben yawned.

**"You should get some sleep Ben. Do you want me to drive you home with your car?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Thanks Ricky. But...aaah. I'm fine." Ben said as he yawned again.

_"You don't look fine. I think you need to get some sleep."_ Grace said seriously.

"No...I don't..."Ben sat in a chair and began to close his eyes.

**"I guess he can sleep here for now. I'll drive him home later."** Ricky smiled.

"That's probably a good idea. Is Amy's family still here?" Omar asked.

"Yes we are. You all can see Amy and try to wake her up." Ashley said from behind them.

"Hey Ashley. We'll see Amy. Is Ben ok?" Adrian said worried.

"Don't worry about him. He was up all night trying to wake up Amy. He'll be fine sleeping there." Ashley said in her monotone voice.

"I hope so. Let's go see Amy." Jack smiled slowly.

The group left Ben asleep in his chair and walked into Amy's room. Anne and George were asleep in chairs with John.

_"Oh, Amy...Maybe you should try talking to her Ricky."_ Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"Let me talk to her first. I have a lot to say to her." Adrian said seriously.

**"Go ahead Adrian."** Ricky said as he sat down.

"All right...Amy, I really hope you wake up soon. Ben really loves you a lot. He stayed up all night for you...All of us really love you. Even me...I know we haven't always gotten along but...I do love you Amy. You are one of my friends now and I don't want to lose you. And John...really needs you too. You're a wonderful mother and I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you. Please wake up..." Adrian said as she began to cry.

"It's ok Adrian..." Omar rubbed Adrian's back.

**"I'll talk to her now..."** Ricky walked over to Amy's bed and cleared his throat.

**"It's me Amy...Ricky...I hope you wake up soon. John needs you and so do I...He deserves two parents to raise him. I know...we went through a lot together too. I'm sorry for hurting you...I love you Amy and...I really want you to wake up...Please...We all want to wake up..."** Ricky began to cry.

_"Aww Ricky!"_ Grace walked over to Ricky and hugged him.

Anne, George, and John woke up.

**Poor Amy! Is she going to wake up? Everyone wants her to be ok! And did Grace's last kiss with Jack mean something to her? Stay tuned for more romance and drama! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	45. Truly In Love

**Here's chapter 45! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Daddy!" John ran over to Ricky and gave him a hug.

**"Hey...John..."** Ricky sobbed as he picked John up.

"Why...why you crying Daddy?" John said sadly.

**"Cause Mommy won't wake up...Maybe you can get her to wake up. Talk to Mommy, John."** Ricky smiled slowly as he put John on the edge of Amy's bed.

"But...but she won't talk back." John said confused.

**"It's ok. Maybe she will if you talk to her."** Ricky wiped his tears. Everyone else smiled slowly as they watched John turn his head towards Amy.

"Okay. Mommy...I...love you...very much. Please wake up for me...Pretty please with a cherry...on top..." John said slowly while smiling.

"Aww John. He's so cute..."George said sadly.

"He sure is. I wonder if...if one of us could wake her up?" Anne said seriously.

"We've tried everything Anne. I don't know what else we can do..." George rubbed Anne's back.

"Yeah...I don't either...Maybe Grace should pray again?" Anne said as she looked at Grace.

_"Oh...I don't know...We can't control when God wakes her up..."_ Grace said nervously.

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt." Jack smiled.

_"Well...Before I do pray...Can I have a word with Amy? Alone?"_ Grace asked sincerely.

Everyone nodded and went outside of the room.

"I wonder what she's going to say to her." Adrian said as the walked into the hall.

"I don't know. Hopefully whatever she says will be helpful." Omar smiled and gave Adrian a hug.

**"I'm sure it will be. Grace has a really good heart."** Ricky said as he held John's hand.

"Even though...she's made a lot of mistakes..." Jack said sadly.

"And whose fault is that?" Adrian rolled her eyes after letting go of Omar.

"What? It doesn't matter Adrian. Besides, it all started when we..." Jack trailed off.

**"All right. Enough you two! Let's not take another trip down memory lane. Amy needs our support right now." **Ricky said seriously.

"He's right. What you two did years ago does not matter anymore." Omar said a little irritated.

"Thanks Omie...Wait a minute, did something happen between you and Grace recently? The way you were looking at her in there was a little...suspicious." Adrian said quietly while looking at Jack as she crossed her arms.

"Ask Ricky if you want to know." Jack said as he walked back to the lobby.

**"Ugh...Don't worry about it. I think John needs to go to the bathroom."** Ricky as he walked with John.

"What is up with them?" Adrian asked Omar.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. Wanna get a snack?" Omar asked.

"Not really. But I am kind of hungry." Adrian smiled.

The two of them walked to the lobby to find a vending machine.

_"All right Amy...I've been praying for you a lot...And I have to admit to you that...I do feel guilty about...dating Ricky...I know you're fine with us being together but...You really loved him and you wanted to marry him...And you two have a bond together that's very strong...You both had John together...You created a life with Ricky...your son...I'm still in complete shock that you...left John and Ricky to come here...I know Hudson is your dream but...you could have stayed in California or Ricky and John could have came here with you...However, he wasn't in love with you so I don't understand how you could marry him if he doesn't love you like how you loved him...I thought I was in love with Jack...but I wasn't...I was sick of all the stupid games he played...And I'm sorry about him wanting to sleep with you to make me jealous...I mean really? How ridiculous is that? Heh...I guess when you're in love with someone, you're willing to do anything to stay with that person...So...I must tell you that I really am truly in love with Ricky...even though I kissed Jack one last time...You know, so he could get over me? And Ben really loves you too...He has for years and he stayed up all night to try and wake you up...He's a really great guy Amy and I would hate to see him lose someone else he loves...It's hard losing a parent...And you're lucky that you still have both of your parents even though they're not perfect...Especially since your Dad remarried my Mom...Just kidding...I'm happy for them and I hope you are too...And I also hope that you can make it for me and everyone else who's here for you...We all love you so much. So please, wake up Amy..."_ Grace said sadly as tears ran down her face.

"That was beautiful Grace."

_"What? Who said that?"_ Grace said confused as she looked around the room.

"It's me...Your father..."

_"Huh?! Am I going crazy? Dad?"_ Grace was shocked as she wiped her face and looked around the room.

**"Ha! Ha! Gotcha!"** Ricky laughed as he walked into the room with John.

_"Ricky? How did you do that?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"I was talking on one of John's walkie talkie toys. He left one of them in here. I thought you would like some cheering up after saying all those heart felt words to Amy."** Ricky smiled as he gave Grace a hug.

_"Ha ha! I guess you got me good."_ Grace smiled as she looked at Ricky.

**"So...You're truly in love with me huh?"** Ricky grinned.

_"Of course I am!"_ Grace blushed.

**"I'm truly in love with you too."** Ricky's cheeks turned red and he gave Grace a long kiss.

"Eww! Yuck! Daddy's supposed to kiss Mommy!" John said as he covered his eyes.

"Mmmm...John?"

Both Grace and Ricky looked at Amy as she slowly began to open her eyes.

**I know this was a short one but I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger! Ha ha! This was a pretty fun one to write! I thought it would be good to add some humor with everything else that's been going on! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	46. Critical Condition

**Here's chapter 46! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"Amy's awake?" **Ricky said shocked.

_"I guess she is! I'll go get everyone!" _Grace said excited as she ran out of the room.

"Mommy!" John said excited as he got on Amy's bed.

"Aaaah...My head...John...Ricky? What's going on?" Amy said slowly in pain.

**"You had the transplant Amy...You were sleeping..." **Ricky answered seriously.

"Why...Why was I asleep?" Amy said slowly.

Before Ricky could open his mouth Amy's body started to shake slowly.

**"Oh God! What's happening?"** Ricky said shocked as he moved John off the bed.

A doctor and nurse walked in with everyone.

"Oh no! She's having a seizure! Her heart rate's dropping! Get the AED!" The doctor said seriously and louldly as he rushed over to Amy.

"Oh no! Amy! A seizure?!" Anne said shocked as her eyes got watery. George hugged her as everyone else watched in complete shock.

_"I...I can't believe this! I swear she just spoke to us!" _Grace said sadly as she went over to Ricky and hugged him.

"Sometimes this happens! Everyone stay back!" The doctor said as the nurse handed him the AED. Amy's seizure had ended and her heart beat was dropping. The doctor ripped Amy's hospital gown open and placed one AED pad on her upper right chest and the other on her lower left waist.

"Analyzing heart rhythm..." The AED said.

After a minute the nurse pressed the button on the machine to shock Amy's heart. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched from the other side of the room except John covered his eyes.

"Oh...Lord... Is this really happening?" Adrian said sadly.

"I'm afraid so...Hopefully she'll make it..." Omar wiped one of his tears from his eyes.

"This can not be happening!" Ben said crying as he hugged Adrian and Omar.

"This is just awful! I thought she was ok!" Ashley said crying.

"So did I...This is just...awful..." George said through his tears as he watched his first daughter getting shocked with the AED.

**"What if...What if she doesn't make it?" **Ricky said through his tears.

"She has to Ricky...She's a strong girl. God can't take her away from us now..." Jack said sadly as he rubbed Ricky's back.

Grace was sobbing as she watched Amy's heart beat drop. She could barely speak from crying so much. Tears were pouring from her eyes on to her yellow shirt. She knew how serious seizures could be and how badly they could damage the heart from med camp. She knew the doctor and nurse were trying their best to save Amy but she wasn't sure if her step sister could make it. Then she remembered the miracles of how Jack and Omar survived but she knew they were different than Amy because they were physically stronger. Deep down Grace had hope that Amy would live but she quickly started to doubt it.

"Come on Amy! Come on! I'm not gonna lose her!" The doctor said as he did chest compressions on Amy's chest after the nurse put a breathing mask over her face.

"We're not gonna lose her! Maybe she needs to go to the ER doctor!" The nurse said seriously.

"God! There's no time! Bring the ER doctors in now!" The doctor yelled as he shocked Amy again with the AED. The nurse ran out of the room to the ER.

**"Oh my God! How can this be happening! She was fine!" **Ricky said through his tears.

"I'm sorry but you all need to wait outside!" The doctor yelled angrily.

Everyone rushed out of the room except for Grace. She didn't want to leave Amy alone with the doctors.

"Where's Grace?" Adrian said as she wiped her tears.

"She's still in there. I'm sure she'll be out in a minute." Jack said sadly.

"Honey...You need to go outside." The nurse said to Grace seriously.

_"No...I'm not leaving her in here. She's my sister and I'm going to see her get healed..."_ Grace said slowly and stubbornly after wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry dear but you have to go while we operate..." The nurse said sadly.

_"No...I lost my father...I'm not going to lose my sister too..." _Grace said seriously through her tears as she looked at the nurse in the eyes.

"Is she really your sister?" The nurse said surprised slightly frowning.

_"She's my...step sister...and...I really love her like a real sister...And...I'm a pre-med student..." _Grace answered sadly.

"I understand sweetie but...you have to go outside or...I'll call security..." The nurse said as her eyes got watery.

_"Fine..."_ Grace said as she walked out of the room.

**"Are you all right Grace?" **Ricky said as he hugged her.

_"No I'm not! I want to save Amy!"_ Grace said as she cried again.

**"You're not a doctor yet...There's not much we can do...The doctors are doing the best they can..."** Ricky said as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"I killed my father...I'm not gonna let Amy die too..."_ Grace said as her cheeks were red and tears rolled down her face onto Ricky's jacket.

Everyone looked at her and Ricky in complete shock. They were not expecting to hear those words come out of Grace's mouth. Especially Jack. He knew how much Grace suffered after she lost her father. He did not want her to go through this again so he began to pray.

**All right...I know this one was a real bummer but I thought it was necessary for the story...Will Amy make it for real this time? Will Grace and everyone else be ok? I hope I didn't make you cry too much. My heart sank as I wrote this and I cried too...Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	47. Trusting God

**Here's chapter 47! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Jack put his hands together and closed his eyes as he prayed. He knew that he hasn't been a saint but he still had a strong faith in God. He knew that God would help everyone get through this because he prayed hardly for Grace to feel better after she lost Marshall. He opened his mouth and said:

"Dear God,

Please help everyone make it through this. We all need you. Please...save Amy...None of us want to lose her...Every single one of us want her to live and...we do not want to lose her...We know that you have the power to help her make it...And in Jesus name Amen..." Jack said through his tears. Everyone looked at Jack after he finished the prayer and were crying. Grace let go of Ricky and ran outside.

**"That was...great Jack...I'll go get Grace..."** Ricky said as he started to walk outside.

"Thank you Jack...I really hope Amy makes it...I'm so scared..." Ben said sadly as he sat next to Jack through his tears.

"No problem Ben. We gotta stay strong for Amy, remember? Everything is going to be fine." Jack said as he hugged Ben.

"How do you know?! How do you know that everything is going to be ok?" Ben raised his voice as he let go of Jack.

"I've learned to hope for the best...We all have been through a lot of crazy stuff together...And I think this will make us closer...You, me, Ricky, Grace, Adrian, Omar, and Amy's family. We're all here for her. I have faith that God is going to take care of her Ben." Jack explained slowly after wiping his tears.

"I sure hope so..." Ben said wiping his face. Adrian and Omar sat across from them after wiping their faces.

"So do I Ben...That was a beautiful prayer Jack..." Adrian said sadly.

"Thanks Adrian..." Jack smiled slowly.

"I just...can't believe this happened...This is just crazy...Do you think...Grace will be ok?" Omar asked.

"I'm sure she will be...with Ricky going to her rescue..." Jack frowned.

"Uh...Can I talk to you for a minute Jack?" Adrian asked seriously.

"Sure. Alone?" Jack said slightly confused.

Ben and Omar looked at each other surprised.

"Yes please..." Adrian said looking at Ben and Omar.

"All right...Let's go take a walk Ben..." Omar said as he stood up with Ben.

"What's up?" Jack asked looking at Adrian after Omar and Ben left.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask you...but is there...something going on with you and Grace? You told me to ask Ricky about it..." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Why do you want to know?" Jack asked surprised.

"Um...Because I care about all of you? And I'm not going to let you or Ricky hurt Grace. There's a reason that she ran outside. Tell me the truth Jack. Did you sleep with her again?" Adrian asked looking straight into Jack's eyes.

"All right...No I did not...I kissed her one last time...To get over her..." Jack said sadly.

"Um hmm...And did that kiss help? You're not really over her are you?" Adrian said confidently as she crossed her arms.

"You know what...It did...I think I really am over her...Of course I'll always love her as a friend...but I'm no longer in love with her...Her heart belongs to Ricky now." Jack said seriously.

"Wow. Look who's finally growing up. I'm really proud of you Jack. You sure have come a long way since I first met you." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

"Thank you Adrian. I can't remember the last time someone was proud of me. I really appreciate your friendship." Jack smiled as he gave Adrian a hug.

"You're welcome Jack. I'm here for you." Adrian said as she rubbed Jack's back.

Meanwhile George, Anne, John, and Ashley were all sitting together in the cafeteria.

"George! How can you be eating at a time like this?!" Anne said shocked.

"I'm hungry Anne. We haven't eaten since this afternoon. The doctors won't let us watch them operate on Amy anyway. I'm sure she'll be fine." George smiled slowly as he took a bite of his salad.

"I sure hope so...I just can't believe this is happening...Our little girl is...close to death..." Anne said sadly.

"If she doesn't make it...at least you two will have me and Robby...I really hope she does...I love Amy so much..." Ashley said through her tears.

"We do too Ashley. And way to look on the bright side..." George said sarcastically as he smiled.

"That's not funny! I'm sure Amy will make it." Anne said a little irritated while she looked at George.

"I'm sure she will. You know I'm always on everyone's side when it comes to our family...No matter what happens." George said sincerely.

"Yeah...You better be George..." Anne smiled as she wiped her eyes.

Ben and Omar were standing in a hall way.

"Listen Ben...I need to confess something to you..." Omar said seriously.

"Really? What is that?" Ben asked surprised.

"I was a little jealous when...you and Adrian had dinner a few nights ago with John..." Omar answered sadly.

"I don't blame you...Everyone feels that way sometimes...I was jealous of Ricky for so long when he was with Amy..." Ben said with watery eyes.

"Yeah I know...But I must thank you..." Omar smiled slowly.

"Thank me for what? I never did anything for you..." Ben cried.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Adrian to become a stronger woman. I know you two went through a lot together. But...you helped each other make it through one of the hardest things that could have happened...Adrian puts up a toughness sometimes to hide her insecurities but you helped her to survive through anything...I truly appreciate that..." Omar said as he hugged Ben.

"Wow...Omar...You're very welcome...I appreciate both of you being here for Amy...I guess I did help Adrian become a stronger women didn't I? Heh...I just hope I can help Amy too." Ben smiled slowly as he rubbed Omar's back.

"So do I...You two are meant for each other." Omar said as he let go of Ben.

Ricky chased Grace to a park and yelled at her to stop and she finally did. He was breathing heavily as he put his hands on his knees and bent over.

**"Grace...Please...Let's go..."** Ricky said as he panted.

Grace ignored Ricky and got on her knees as she looked up at the sky. She sighed and wiped her tears.

_"Ok God...I've tried talking to you...Now it's your turn to talk to me...I've been praying for Amy a lot...Of course you know that...But...What is going on with her? Why aren't you healing her?! Please tell me that it's not her time to leave us...I don't want to lose her! It's all my fault that I lost my father...I don't want to lose Amy too...She doesn't deserve this God! None of us do! Why are you letting us suffer?! What is the point of all this? Why did you choose me, my family, and friends to go through everything that we've been through together? Is it so...we can get closer to you? Just please help us God! We all need you now...more than ever...And I know that I don't deserve anything that you've given me...I know that I've messed up a lot God...And I am truly thankful for your mercy and love...Which is why I know...that you will heal Amy...And in Jesus name...Amen..."_ Grace said sadly through her tears as she looked at the stars above her.

Ricky's jaw dropped after hearing everything that Grace had just said. He did not know how important God was to Grace until now.

**"Are...are you all right Grace?"** Ricky said as he walked behind her.

_"I'm sorry Ricky...I just want to know what's going on..."_ Grace said sadly as she hugged Ricky.

**"Hey...It's ok...We can't know everything that's going on right now...God is the one who's in control...And it is not your fault that you lost your father..."** Ricky said calmly as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"I know that...I just...can't help but go back to those terrible thoughts...with everything that's going on with Amy..."_ Grace said as she laid her head on Ricky's shoulder while she kept crying.

**"It breaks my heart to see you like this Grace...We have to trust God that the doctors will save Amy...They didn't go through eight years of school for nothing...Besides, I thought you were stronger than this because of...Jesus..."** Ricky said slowly.

_"Wow...I...I guess you're right Ricky...I don't think we talked about Jesus since...my Dad's funeral...I'm sorry for being weak..."_ Grace said after letting go of Ricky and looking deeply into his eyes.

**"Don't apologize...Everyone has their vulnerable moments...It's actually kind of...hot..."** Ricky smirked at Grace as he moved her bangs out of her face.

_"Heh...Very funny...I don't feel hot at all right now..."_ Grace rolled her eyes after she wiped her face.

**"Come on Grace...Where's that confident and sexy girl that I'm in love with?"** Ricky said as he grabbed Grace's hands.

_"Thanks Ricky...I promise I'll be ok...We should get back to the hospital...Thank you for running after me..."_ Grace slowly smiled and licked her lips.

**"I would follow you to the edge of the Earth. I love you."** Ricky said seriously and gave Grace a short kiss on the lips.

_"I love you too."_ Grace said as she gave Ricky another hug.

The lovely couple held hands and walked out of the park towards the road that lead them to the hospital.

**This was a pretty sad one but also sweet. It seems like everyone is getting closer to each other as Amy is getting operated on. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story! You guys are awesome and your reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading my story! Let me know what you think and I hope everyone has an amazing New Year's Eve! :) **


	48. Sticking Together

**Here's chapter 48! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Twenty minutes later Grace and Ricky made it to the hospital and they saw everyone in the lobby waiting for Amy.

"You finally got her. I was starting to get worried." Adrian said as she gave Grace a hug.

_"Thanks for calling. We had to walk from the park cause we couldn't find a taxi."_ Grace said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that you ran off. Do you want to talk?" Adrian said as she let go of Grace.

_"I guess...How's Amy doing?"_ Grace said as she next to Adrian with Ricky and Omar.

"We aren't sure...The doctor hasn't came out to tell us anything...She might...not be fine until...tomorrow...You know more about hospital operations than us." Adrian said sadly.

_"That's true...Hopefully she'll be ok."_ Grace frowned.

"Why did you run off? That's not like you. Is it...because of Jack? He told me about your last kiss with him." Adrian said seriously.

_"You told Adrian?! Ugh...Why?!"_ Grace said as she raised her voice while looking at Jack.

"She asked me. You know how good she is at figuring out when we have problems." Jack said sadly.

"Umm...I think we should go talk in the bathroom before this gets out of hand." Adrian said as she stood up.

**"She's fine Adrian. Everyone's emotional enough. You don't need to make it worse."** Ricky said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really Ricky? You think you're so smart just because you've been dating her for a few months? I know her better than any of you, all right? Grace is like my sister and we're going to the bathroom." Adrian said stubbornly.

Grace's jaw dropped and everyone else was surprised as they looked at Adrian. She grabbed Grace's hand and they walked into the bathroom.

"Wow...I didn't know Adrian cared that much about Grace. I think she needs to get some sleep." Omar said awkwardly.

**"Yeah...That's just how she can be sometimes. One minute she's fine, and then the next she loses her temper. Where as with Grace...she..."** Ricky trailed off seriously.

"Acts like everything is fine but then will let all her emotions come out at once and surprise you? I know exactly how that goes. Good luck with that buddy." Jack said sincerely looking at Ricky.

**"Heh...That's defiantly true. Do you think we really can make it?"** Ricky said looking straight at Jack.

"You thought you would make it with Amy...and look what happened..." Ben said as he sat down.

**"Don't give me that crap Ben. She wanted to leave me. And now she's yours."** Ricky said irritated.

"Um...I think you two could make it. I honestly do. If God is at the center of your relationship, you two will be very happy. She wanted God to be the center of our relationship but I just kept pushing Him away...Sometimes I feel bad for doing that but...then I remember how forgiving God is and I move on." Jack explained as he smiled slowly looking at Ricky.

**"What exactly do you mean by God being the center of our relationship?"** Ricky asked confused. Omar and Ben looked at Jack surprised.

"I mean that God should be more important to both of you than each other. He is to my parents and they've been happily married for years. As long as you put God above anything else, He will give you the desires of your heart. Since I'm studying to be a minister, I know a thing or two about God." Jack said as he smiled.

**"Hmm...I guess that makes sense...Grace has mentioned that before too...But...am I good enough for God?"** Ricky said nervously.

"Of course you are Ricky. Every single person is. I know you've messed up a lot and so has everyone which is why Jesus died for our sins." Jack answered confidently.

"He's right. If it wasn't for Jesus, none of us would be here right now." Omar smiled at Ricky.

**"Yeah...but...Grace was asking God why He is allowing Amy to suffer...How can you believe in God when...this is happening?"** Ricky said sadly.

"Aaaah...That's a good question...We can't really know why God does everything but...I think He's allowing this to happen so we can become closer to each other and to Him. The hardships God puts us through makes us stronger in our faith." Jack said sincerely.

**"Thanks for answering my questions Jack. I think I get it. There is a reason that God is letting this happen."** Ricky smiled slowly.

"You're welcome Ricky. I'm happy to help." Jack said happily.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

"All right Grace. What the hell is going on with you? Why did you say that you killed your father again? I thought you were over that. And you kissed Jack again?! Are you kidding! You're in love with Ricky!" Adrian said angrily.

_"Ok...Adrian! Calm down! I just said that cause I was feeling terrible as I watched Amy getting...shocked. And I wanted to kiss...Jack to help him get over me..."_ Grace said sadly after raising her voice.

"I understand...Wait...you wanted to kiss Jack? He told me that he wanted to kiss you?" Adrian said intrigued and confused.

_"What difference does it make? All that matters it that we're over for good!"_ Grace said annoyed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That doesn't explain why you ran away to the park right after Jack prayed." Adrian said surprised.

_"Ugh...I ran away because what he said just...made me emotional...This entire situation has just...been really for me..."_ Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"You don't think it's been hard for me?! I lost a baby in a hospital. I almost lost my husband in this one. I'm terrified that Amy isn't going to make it. I love her just as much as you do!" Adrian said as she began to tear up.

_"Yeah I know Adrian...I'm sorry...I don't want to lose anyone..."_ Grace said as she began to cry as she hugged Adrian.

"Me either...And...can I ask you something else..." Adrian said as rubbed Grace's back.

_"Of course you can..."_ Grace said seriously as she let go of Adrian.

"Are you sure that you're over Jack? He told me that he is completely over you. But...if you broke up with Ricky...I bet he would try to get back with you." Adrian said nervously after wiping her eyes.

_"Really Adrian? I thought you knew me better than that..."_ Grace said as she wiped her face from crying.

"Heh...Yeah I guess I do...You really are in love with Ricky aren't you? I can tell by how you look at him. I used to look at him like that." Adrian smiled slowly.

_"Yes I am! He is the one! I've never been so in love before. I just hope that...I can bring him closer to God... And I think you were just infatuated with him."_ Grace said happily and then seriously.

"Well...I'm happy to hear that...And if anyone can bring Ricky closer to God, it's you Grace. You defiantly inspired me to get closer to God. I was infatuated with him at first...but I actually did fall in love with him. It's just crazy that he didn't really love me after everything we went through together...At least I found Omar and I couldn't be happier." Adrian explained sincerely.

_"Thank you Adrian. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm glad you're happy with Omar. I love you."_ Grace smiled as she gave Adrian another hug.

"I love you too Grace. That's what I'm here for. We should get back out there." Adrian said as she hugged Grace tightly.

They went into the lobby and saw everyone asleep.

"What time is it?" Adrian asked.

_"It's already after midnight. Should we wake everyone up?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"No...I think we should get some sleep. I'm pretty tired." Adrian yawned.

_"All right. You go ahead. I want to call my Mom."_ Grace smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"Ok. I forgot about the three hour time difference. Good night." Adrian said as she walked over to where Omar was sitting.

Grace called Kathleen and after a few ring she answered.

"Hello Grace. Is everything all right?" Kathleen asked.

_"Not really Mom...Amy has been in surgery for hours...She had a seizure and her heart rate was dropping the last time we all saw her...I'm so worried that she isn't going to make it...But...hopefully she will...Please pray for her."_ Grace said sadly.

"Oh honey! Of course I will pray for her! I'm sure she'll be all right. Have George and Anne been all right?" Kathleen asked concerned.

_"I think so...I'm sure George wouldn't cheat on you with his ex wife...Everyone's asleep in the lobby right now. It's after midnight now."_ Grace answered seriously.

"Yes I know that. I completely trust George. You should get some sleep Grace. I'll pray for Amy and I love you." Kathleen said sadly.

_"I love you too Mom. Good night."_ Grace hung up and then went over to where Ricky was sitting. She sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she held his hand and put her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

**"Mmmm...I love you Grace..."** Ricky said in his sleep.

_"I love you too Ricky."_ Grace smiled as she began to fall asleep.

**I hope everyone had an amazing New Year's Eve! I know this wasn't one of the most exciting chapters but I defiantly thought it was necessary for all the characters. It sounds like everyone is getting along better for the most part...I know you're probably dying to know what's going on with Amy so stay tuned for that in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	49. It's A Miracle

**Here's chapter 49! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning the doctor walked into the lobby and saw everyone waking up or asleep.

George and Anne walked over to the doctor with a scared look on their faces.

"Good morning. You two are Amy's parents, correct?" The doctor asked seriously.

"Yes doctor. Is Amy all right?" Anne asked sadly.

"She went into a cardiac arrest...Unfortunately..." The doctor trailed off.

_"What is going on?"_ Grace said as she walked over to the doctor, Anne, and George with Ricky.

**"Did you just say Amy went into a...cardiac arrest?"** Ricky asked sternly as he looked at the doctor straight in the eyes.

"Yes I did young man...And right now...Amy is in a coma..." The doctor answered sadly.

"Oh no! Amy's in a coma?! Why?" George began to cry as he hugged Anne.

Ricky and Grace starred at the doctor in complete shock and their eyes became watery.

"How long will she have to stay in the coma?" Anne asked sadly as she began to cry.

"I'm not sure...It could be days, weeks, or even months...Her heart is beating perfectly fine right now...We aren't sure what could have caused this since she is very young. How old is she? Eighteen?" The doctor answered seriously.

"She's nineteen...God, I can't believe this...You better figure out a way to wake up my little girl doc! I don't care how much it costs!" George said angrily as he let go of Anne.

"Maybe...there's something all of you could do to wake her up..One of you must have said or done something to help her wake up after her surgery." The doctor said as he smiled slowly.

Grace's face lit up as she remembered kissing Ricky right before Amy woke up after her surgery.

**"Do you have an idea Grace?"** Ricky asked concerned as he looked at Grace.

_"All right...This might sound a little strange but...right before Amy woke up before Ricky and I...kissed each other in her room."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Hmm...Did you learn that at med camp miss?" The doctor asked surprised.

_"Heh...No...How did you know that I went to med camp?"_ Grace asked confused.

"One of the nurses told me that you're a pre-med student...Wait a minute...You're not doctor Marshall Bowman's daughter are you?" The doctor asked seriously.

Ricky, Anne, and George looked at the doctor like he was crazy.

_"Yes I am. How did you know my father?"_ Grace asked sadly.

"I worked with him over in Africa for a few years. I even went to medical school with him in California. Then I moved here because my wife got a job here as an FBI agent and we have family here too. Anyway, your father was a very nice man and...I'm so sorry that he...didn't make it..." The doctor answered seriously.

"All of us are...That's great that you knew him like every other doctor in this country...Can we see Amy now?" George asked a little irritated.

"Of course you all can. I need to get some sleep." The doctor yawned. Anne, George, and Ricky went over to everyone else to wake them up before they went to see Amy.

_He...knew Dad? Wow...This is my chance to figure out..._

_"Before you go...Can I ask you something about my Dad?"_ Grace said seriously.

"Of course you can. And my name is Doctor Evans. Your name is...Grace right?" The doctor asked smiling.

_"Yeah...Did you know about my Dad cheating on my Mom in Africa? How...how did he keep it a secret for so many years? He had a son named Jacob and...that's how my Mom and I found out...He didn't tell us before he died..."_ Grace said as she began to tear up.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry to hear that...I honestly had no idea that he was cheating on your mother...I always thought it was strange how he would stay in a different tented area than me and the other doctors who went...Now I know why...And I thought he was one of the nicest men that I ever met...He really helped push me to not give up on being a doctor." Doctor Evans said seriously.

_"Oh...I thought you would know more about...why he cheated on my Mom...He really loved her and me and my brother Tom...What do you mean that he pushed you to not give up?"_ Grace said as she wiped her face.

"Sometimes, people aren't who you think they are Grace...There's not much you can do other than to forgive your father since he's gone...But he believed in me and encouraged me to pass the tests that I needed to pass so that I could do what I'm doing right now. And I love my job...I really do enjoy saving people's lives and if it wasn't for your dad, then I wouldn't be here saving your good friend Amy, would I?" Doctor Evans said sincerely as he smiled.

_"No...I guess you wouldn't...There would be another doctor saving Amy..."_ Grace answered slowly smiling.

"That's true but I think fate brought us to meet for a reason. You want to save people as a doctor, right?" Doctor Evans asked.

_"Of course I do! I want to be an amazing doctor just like...my father...How can I be hurting from his mistakes when I want to have a career just like his?"_ Grace said surprised as she looked at Doctor Evans in the eyes.

"Exactly. Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad and just keep trying to do what you want to do with your life despite what happened in the past. I believe you have what it takes to become a doctor Grace. You have that same drive and determination that your father had. And he helped a lot of people which is what being a doctor is all about." Doctor Evans said happily.

_"That's very true. Thank you so much Doctor Evans!"_ Grace gave Doctor Evans a hug and Ricky grinned as he watched her hug him. He already woke up Ben and Jack who went in to see Amy with everyone else.

**"Thank you doctor Evans. I really appreciate everything that you've done for Amy."** Ricky said as he walked over to Grace as she let go of Doctor Evans.

"You are very welcome sir. Hopefully you two can wake her up with a kiss? I'll be back later tonight to check on her. I really need to get some sleep." Doctor Evans grinned at Ricky.

**"Heh heh...Yeah, I don't blame you. See you later."** Ricky said happily as Doctor Evans walked past him and Grace.

Everyone was really sad as they saw Ben hugging Amy.

"Oh...Amy...Please...wake up...I love you so much...I know that we haven't always gotten along but I really need you to wake up. Please!" Ben said sadly through his tears.

Everyone else looked at them sadly as Grace and Ricky walked in.

"So...Why were you talking to that doctor for so long Grace?" Adrian asked quietly as Grace sat next to her.

_"He knew my Dad. He just told me about how he was inspired by my Dad to be a doctor."_ Grace answered seriously.

"Oh gotcha. You know...he was kind of hot." Adrian smirked.

_"Adrian! You're married and he had some grey hairs. He's probably in his forties."_ Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know...But he was pretty handsome for his age." Adrian laughed.

"And who would that be Adrian?" Omar asked as he sat on the other side of her.

"Oh...nothing...I was just laughing at this doctor that Grace has a crush on." Adrian grinned at Omar.

_"Uh...Excuse me? You're the one who said he was hot. Besides, we're here for Amy right now."_ Grace said a little irritated at Adrian.

"Yeah...sure...I know you have a thing for older guys which is why you married me." Omar said happily.

"Oh yes Omar. That is exactly why I married you. Not for your good looks, your intelligence, or your humble personality...It was because of your age." Adrian said sarcastically and gave Omar a short kiss.

"Ha ha! You're funny. So...how is Amy going to wake up with us making jokes?" Omar said seriously after laughing.

"I was thinking the same thing. Amy's never been very good at jokes." Ashley said as she walked over by them.

**"Maybe not around you Ashley but she was always very funny around me."** Ricky said while he looked at her.

"Really? Are you trying to be funny because I doubt that you're being serious." Ashley rolled her eyes.

**"No I'm not being funny. Amy and I had lots of good times together."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"I know that Ricky...I 'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Ashley said sadly.

**"Yeah...Sure you didn't..."** Ricky said angrily.

"Oh for the love of God, would you just stop throwing yourself a pity party already?! Yes we all get that you went through a lot with your family growing up but so did all of us. We all know Amy left you but you have been blessed with one of the most amazing girls that you could have asked for, Grace. Besides...Amy wanted to come here. And you never loved her, really. You just felt obligated to be with her because of John. Just because I haven't seen you in a long Ricky, doesn't mean that I still don't understand you." Ashley explained seriously as she looked at Ricky straight in the eyes. Everyone looked at Ashley and couldn't believe what she said.

"Would...you just...shut...up...Ashley..."

Everyone looked at Amy after hearing her speak slowly and quietly.

_"So much for the kissing thing..."_ Grace said awkwardly as she looked at Ricky.

**"Yeah...I wasn't expecting that..."** Ricky said seriously.

"Kissing...thing...What is...going on?" Amy asked weakly.

"Oh Amy! I'm so glad you're ok!" Ben said happily as he hugged her.

Anne, George, and John went over to Amy to hug her too.

Amy's eyes were barely opened and she spoke again.

"Can someone tell me what happened? When's the wedding?" Amy said weakly and surprised.

**"Oh...no..."** Ricky had a horrified look on his face as he looked at Amy.

**All righty then. That was quite a handful to write! So...Amy's back but did she lose some of her memory? Oh no! And Grace is feeling a little better about her dad and becoming a doctor. Stay tuned for more drama! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! :)**


	50. A Proposal

**Here's chapter 50! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! I'm sad to say that this is my last chapter of this story. However, I will make a sequel to it so I hope you enjoy this last chapter and read the next story! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Did...did she just tell me to shut up?" Ashley asked confused.

"Yeah she did but at least she spoke! Oh, Amy! I'm so glad you're ok!" George said as he gave Amy another hug.

"Ok? I am not ok Dad! I'm in a freaking hospital bed with tubs connected to my arms and I don't remember why I'm here. What the hell is Ben doing saying that he loves me? I thought Ricky loved me." Amy said as she raised her voice slowly looking at George and then Ricky.

"Uh...You had a uterus transplant and then you went into cardiac arrest..." Ben said awkwardly.

"I had a what?! What is wrong with me?" Amy said terrified.

"You had a tumor on your uterus so they had to give you a new one. And you had a seizure which caused your heart rate to start dropping fast. But you're fine now Amy." Anne answered sadly and smiling.

"Oh...Then why don't I remember any of it?" Amy said confused.

"You wanna take this one doctor Bowman?" George asked looking at Grace.

_"Uh...I really have no idea. Maybe all the shaking from the seizure caused her to lose some memory. We should probably get a real doctor."_ Grace said sadly.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll go find one." George said as he left the room.

"Why are you all here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Amy asked as she looked around the room.

"It's Sunday Amy. I need you to tell me...what is the last thing you remember." Anne said seriously.

"I...I remember being engaged to Ricky. We were going to get married the day after I graduated high school. Oh no! Have I graduated yet?" Amy said sadly.

**"Oh...man...I can't believe this!" **Ricky began to get tears in his eyes as he looked at Amy.

"Yes, you graduated in May. It's October Amy. A lot has happened since then." Anne answered looking at her sad eyes.

"Oh...Well, did Ricky and I..." Amy looked at her left hand and noticed that she didn't have wedding bands on her ring finger.

**"No we didn't...get married Amy...You left me to go to Hudson. All of us are in New York right now...to see you."** Ricky said through his tears.

Grace began to cry as well because she hated to see everyone in pain. She walked over to Ricky and gave him a side hug. Adrian and Omar were crying as well.

"What? I...I left you? Why?" Amy said shocked.

_"He wasn't...in love with you...Amy...I'm so sorry..."_ Grace said through her tears.

"Oh...Oh I see...It's...starting to come back to me now...I remember yelling at you about...being in love with you...And you said that you loved me..." Amy said sadly as her eyes got watery.

"Is she going to be...ok?" Adrian said sincerely as she looked at Omar.

"I sure hope so...It sounds like she's remembering what happened." Omar smiled slowly.

"Come on God...We really need a miracle right now..." Jack said quietly as he closed his eyes.

**"Yes I did...And you said that I wasn't in love with you...Remember?"** Ricky said as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes...I do Ricky...I said told you that being in love with me makes all the difference in the world...I'm so sorry...Do you still have John?" Amy asked crying.

**"I did over the summer and then you took him here. Do you want me to take him back with me? Obviously you're going to have to recover in the hospital for a long time. Ben was taking care of John while you were here all of last week."** Ricky explained.

"Oh...Thank you Ben. I think you should take John with you..." Amy answered.

"I can take care of him for as long as you need Amy. John and I get along really well. Besides, we're dating now. And so is Ricky and Grace." Ben said happily.

"Oh...Really? Why would I get back with you? And...you're with Grace?" Amy said a little irritated looking at Ben and then Ricky.

**"Yes I am Amy. And I couldn't be happier."** Ricky said confidently as he rubbed Grace's back.

"Well...I'm happy to hear that...I actually remember talking to Grace about you over the summer now...Hmm...I guess my memory's slowly starting to come back to me..." Amy said smiling at Ricky.

"So...you remember our first time?" Ben asked awkwardly.

"Our first time doing what?" Amy asked confused looking at Ben. Everyone else starred at Ben intrigued.

"Uh...This awkward...Having sex..." Ben said quietly and softly.

"We had sex?! Are you kidding me?!" Amy said very angry as she raised her voice.

Everyone else was scared at her reaction except Ashley let out a small chuckle.

"It sounds like you're back to your normal self Amy. Congratulations on making a full recovery. This was totally worth the long flight from Florida." Ashley said sarcastically while she looked at Amy.

"Oh, would you just stop Ashley? This isn't funny! I slept with Ben? Ugh!" Amy said angrily as she rolled her eyes.

"You really slept with her?" Anne said shocked.

"Yes I did and...I'm sorry..." Ben said sadly.

George walked in with a doctor.

"Hello everyone. My name is doctor Miller. So...I see Amy is awake from her coma. How are you feeling?" Doctor Miller asked as he smiled.

_Wow...Now he's a hot doctor..._ Grace stared to smile as she looked at Doctor Miller's clear blue eyes and perfectly cut light brown hair. She noticed that he didn't have a wedding ring on.

"Holy...smokes..." Adrian's eyes also lit up as she starred at Doctor Miller.

"Well...I'm a lot better now that you're here." Amy smirked looking at Doctor Miller's eyes. All the guys had a surprised look on their face.

"Way it go George. You got her the hottest looking doctor probably in the entire hospital." Anne whispered to George a little irritated.

"So I did good? I thought he could help cheer her up. Did some of her memory come back?" George asked quietly.

"Yes it did. Thank goodness. I'm not sure if this guy is the best doctor for Amy..." Anne said awkwardly.

"All right. Before any of the single ladies go crazy over me in this room I have to tell you that I do have a serious girlfriend. And I am almost thirty so I am going to propose to her soon." Doctor Evans said happily.

"Congratulations doc. So...why did my daughter lose some of her memory?" George asked intrigued.

"I'm sure it will come back to me...It kind of is slowly..." Amy said starring at doctor Miller.

"That's good to hear since you did not have any brain damage. But...being in a coma can make your memory a little hazy and hard to remember certain things. However, since you were in one for roughly almost twenty four hours...it's very rare that this could have happened. I'm glad that you''re feeling better." Doctor Miller explained seriously.

"Me too. Can I get something to eat? I'm very hungry." Amy said as her stomach growled.

"Of course. I'll get a nurse." Doctor Miller smiled as he walked out of the room.

"So...Amy? Did you remember Omar's and I's wedding?" Adrian asked as she walked over to Amy's bed with Omar.

"Hmm...You two got married in August right? I think I do remember...and I remember being upset with Ricky at it for some reason..." Amy said as she looked at Ricky.

"Yes we did. And...do you remember what you did at the club?" Adrian asked awkwardly.

**"Please don't Adrian..."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Didn't...I get drunk?" Amy said confused.

"All right...We don't need to remind Amy of everything that happened in the summer. Thanks Adrian." Anne said looking at Adrian.

"I'm sorry Anne..." Adrian said sadly.

"It's fine Mom...I'm going to remember what happened eventually..." Amy said sadly.

"Are you sure you don't remember us?" Ben asked seriously.

"I'll try to Ben...I'm really sorry...Where is John?" Amy asked.

"I'm here mommy!" John said as he went over to Amy after he put down his toys.

**"I think your yelling scared him."** Ricky said slowly smiling.

"Oh John! I love you!" Amy said as she hugged John.

"I love you too Mommy! You...should...kiss...Daddy..." John said happily.

"Um...Mommy isn't with Daddy anymore." Amy said sadly looking at John.

A nurse walked in with some soup, water, and an orange for Amy.

"Here you go hun. Just let me know if you need anything." The nurse said as she put the food over Amy on a tray with legs.

"Thank you. So...When are you guys going back to California?" Amy asked as the nurse left.

"It should be in a couple hours actually. I'm glad you're feeling better Amy." Jack said as he walked over by her.

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate you all coming to see me. I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I just can't believe this happened to me." Amy smiled as she took a sip of her soup.

"It's all right Amy. I'm just glad that you're ok. And I'm here for you." Ben smiled as he looked at Amy.

"I know you are Ben. And I really appreciate that. What are we going to do with John?" Amy asked seriously.

**"I think he should stay here. He's used to New York right now and I don't want to change his routine. Besides, I'll be back here in December for...Bob's trial."** Ricky said sadly.

"Bob? You mean that pervert who was your father?" Amy asked surprised.

**"Yeah...Bob tried to kill Omar because he thought that he was me...Omar was in the hospital for a month..." **Ricky answered sadly.

"Yes I was...It was tough but I'm happy to be alive. And I'm really happy that you are too Amy." Omar smiled.

"Thank you Omar. I remember seeing you in the hospital now with Ben and Adrian. It was pretty scary..." Amy said sadly.

"Amy? Is that you?" Kathy asked as she walked in the room.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" Amy asked surprised.

"My cousin finally recovered from leukemia. I'm so happy! Did you have surgery?" Kathy said as she walked to Amy's bed.

"I'm happy to hear that! Yeah I did and I went into cardiac arrest too...But I'm fine now." Amy said after Kathy hugged her.

_"Since our flight is in a couple hours we should probably get going Amy. I'm so glad you're better."_ Grace said as she gave Amy a hug.

"All right. Thanks for coming Grace. And I really appreciate all those kind words that you said to me. It means a lot." Amy smiled.

_"You're welcome! That's what sisters are for."_ Grace said surprised as she held Ricky's hand.

**"See ya later Amy. I'm glad you're feeling better."** Ricky smiled as he started to walk towards the door with Grace and Jack.

"Yeah. I'll see you in December Ricky." Amy said happily as she waved at Ricky.

"When's our flight George?" Anne asked confused.

"Whenever you want it to be. I wasn't sure how long we were gong to stay here." George answered.

"All right. Well...I can't leave Robbie with my friend all week. And we both need to work." Anne said seriously.

"That's true. How about we get some dinner and then go." George smiled.

"Sounds fine to me. When's Ashley going back?" Anne asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow. My fall break is next week." Ashley said as she walked over to George and Anne.

"That's great! Just be careful on you way back! Why didn't Toby come?" George asked concerned.

"He wanted to go see his family this weekend. He has some cousins in Florida that he hasn't seen in years." Ashley answered.

"All right...Well you can join us for dinner if you want." Anne smiled.

"Of course I will join you two for dinner Mom." Ashley said happily.

"We need to get going too. I have some homework to do too." Adrian said to Omar.

"Yeah...I'm starving. We'll see you later Amy!" Omar smiled as he waved at Amy with Adrian.

"Bye! Thank you both for coming!" Amy said happily.

"We're going to head to dinner Ames so we'll see you later." George said as he hugged Amy.

"All right. See you later Mom and Dad!" Amy said as she let go of George and then hugged Anne and Ashley.

"So you will let me take care of John?" Ben asked.

"Yeah...You seem like you can take good care of him." Amy smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok Amy. I need to go..." Kathy said as she gave Amy a hug.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again Kathy! Take care!" Amy said happily.

A couple hours later on the plane...

**"I am so glad Amy's memory came back to her. I was starting to get really worried for a second."** Ricky said to Grace as he sat down.

_"So was I...It would be crazy if she was still in love with you."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Yeah...There's no way I could see myself with her again. Especially after being with you. What Ashley said was a little crazy..."** Ricky a little worried.

_"Aww Ricky! I love you! Don't let what Ashley said get to you. I'm sure she didn't mean it. At least Amy is better."_ Grace smiled and blushed.

**"I love you too. You don't know Ashley like I do though. She does mean everything that she says except when she's being sarcastic. Maybe I do feel sorry for myself too much."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"I don't think you do. When I first met you, I think you felt that way a lot but you've grown up since then. I know it's been a hard semester with everything that's been going on with Bob but we'll make it through this together Ricky. I'll do anything for you."_ Grace said smiling as looked deeply into Ricky's eyes.

**"I really appreciate that Grace. I guess Ashley was right about me being blessed with one of the most amazing girls that I could have asked for. However, I was a little jealous when you were starring at that doctor earlier."** Ricky grinned.

_"Heh...He was really good looking but he's too old for me. Besides, he's not as hot as you. And I really do love you Ricky. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_ Grace said happily as she moved her face closer to Ricky's.

**"And I really love you Grace."** Ricky said as he put his hand on Grace's face and then slowly brushed his lips up against hers and kissed her.

Jack was fast asleep in a few seats behind them dreaming about football. Ricky let go of Grace's mouth and smiled.

**"Will you...ever marry me?"** Ricky asked seriously.

Grace's eyes got wider and she couldn't believe what Ricky just said.

**So...there you have it! Amy's staring to get back to normal and everyone else is a lot happier! What is Grace going to say? Stay tuned for the next story! Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Let me know what you think! And if you have anymore ideas, please let me know! :)**


End file.
